The Stranger Who Knows Me
by CheerfulBubbles369
Summary: Fourteen year old Chihiro has no memory of her visit to the Spirit World and moves on in life as a regular Junior High School student. But things change when she finds an injured mysterious boy who tugs at the strings of her forgotten memory..DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**This is my first Fanfic, so it's not all that good, but I still hope it's readable! **

**Anyways, enjoy! (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

With no memory of her encounter in the spirit world, fourteen year old Chihiro moves on in life worrying about nothing else but school, friendship, and most of all, looking good. On one unsuspecting school day, Chihiro finds a mysterious injured boy unconscious outside of her house and has no choice but to take him in for the night. The night stretches into days, and the days stretch into weeks. Chihiro and the obnoxious boy, who refers to himself as Master Haku, constantly yell and argue with each other. As they slowly develop a friendship, Chihiro begins to recognize Haku as someone she had met before, and her lost past slowly begins to unfold in front of her as she struggles to regain her forgotten memories.

Chapter 1 

"_Why are you packing up? Where are you going?"_

_ "I miss her, Lin. I can't help but think about her every day. It has been four years since she came, and I want to meet her again, just once."_

_ "Master Haku, you know very well that once a human leaves the spirit world, that human will forever forget about their moments here. That would mean she would not even remember you, no matter how many times you try to convince her." _

_ "Don't say those things, Lin! I know very well she will remember me. You were never as close to her as I was. Just let me do what I want to do. I will be back soon."_

_ "But Master Haku—"_

_ "Let me do what I want to do, you hear me? I don't care if she doesn't remember me. I just want to see her, just once, and then I will come back." _

_ "I'm sorry, Master Haku, it's just that…you might return brokenhearted." _

_ "Don't persuade me to stay, Lin. Before she left with her parents, she asked me to promise that we will meet again. Even if she doesn't remember that promise, even if she does not remember me, I am going to fulfill that promise no matter what. I will do what it takes to see her again, and that is my choice. You can't change that, Lin." _

_ "But—"_

_ "I made a promise. A promise is a promise. Don't say another word. I'm leaving to see her and that's final." _

_ "I-I understand now, Master Haku. Here are your things."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Will you be gone for very long?" _

_ "Time is different in the human world. A month in the human world is but a week in the spirit world. To you, I won't be gone for very long, but for me, it will seem like I was gone for quite some time. I won't stop until I finally find her. Do me a small favor, Lin, and bring the news to the rest of the bathhouse staff that I am on an errand. If anyone asks, say that I am looking for rare medicine and it will take a couple of days for me to find the right dose. Don't tell anyone I am looking for Chihiro. It will cause some controversy." _

_ "I understand, Master Haku."_

_ "Thank you, and good-bye, Lin. I'll see you in a few days."_

_ "Good luck on your quest, Master Haku."_

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

Sighing with relief, Chihiro slammed her textbook shut and shoved it forcefully into her schoolbag, standing up in front of her two best friends. Machiko and Hanako grinned down at her, gesturing for her to follow them.

Chihiro was very thankful. She was glad that school was finally over. She had just finished the horrible Math exam last period, and she studied for her next exam during homeroom. She was on a role, but Chihiro didn't like to study and she hated school more than anything else in the world. If she had the choice, she would rather be homeschooled and do chores around the house. To her, doing chores was much more pleasant than studying.

"What score do you think you got on the test?" Machiko asked Hanako and Chihiro, hurling her large purse over her shoulder. It was completely weighed down with textbooks and notebooks, since Machiko never really bothered to even use her locker. To add to the suffocating weight was her expensive cosmetics, which she kept in her purse encased inside a large, wooden box even bigger than Chihiro's bento lunches.

Chihiro shrugged.

Math was her worst subject, and she highly doubted she even received a high enough grade to pass, "I don't think I did very well," she said softly, "I was too lazy to study the past few days. I feel so stupid!"

Hanako placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they walked on, approaching the exit of the school building. Through the transparent windows sealing the doorway, Chihiro could see the faint lightness of the golden sunlight seeping through the windows, painting the walls in a brilliant color.

"You'll be fine," Hanako exclaimed, dusting the lapel of her uniform shirt, "You just got to believe that you can do anything, Chihiro. Everyone says you're smart and brave. It just doesn't show when you work with numbers."

Chihiro honestly had no comment on what her friend had just told her. Hanako was right, though, this didn't stop Chihiro from stressing out over her schoolwork. No wonder Chihiro was always so worn out about everything. What an awful habit. She shouldn't be studying till three in the morning on a school day.

At last, Chihiro and her friends made it outside, joining the bustling crowd of students finding their way back home.

Chihiro was relieved. She was so glad to get out of school. Now that she was free, she could go home, throw on her comfy clothes, and soak underneath the TV browsing through her favorite channels. It had been a while since Chihiro was able to relax this much, now that her studies were nearly over.

"We have to go now, Chihiro," Machiko said, pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it open, sending a text message to her boyfriend, Toshio, "We'll see you after the weekend, right?" Chihiro grinned, her face brightening.

Her friends were always busy during the weekends, but Chihiro didn't mind. She was the kind of person who'd rather stay at home and not do anything. To her friends, it was a boring life, but Chihiro didn't like moving at all. She always felt too lazy to even reach for a TV remote that was too far away from her arm's length.

"See you soon, onee-chan!" Machiko exclaimed, pulling Chihiro into one of her tight embraces. Hanako joined in the hug, and the friends began giggling underneath their own arms.

'Onee-chan' was the name Machiko had given Chihiro when they were classmates in fourth grade. All three of them had been friends for four years, and Chihiro was glad that she met good people like Hanako and Machiko. She would never know anyone much better than them. She was sure of that.

"Bye-bye, Chihiro!" Hanako called as she and Machiko began to board their bus. Beaming with happiness, Chihiro waved at her friends as their bus began to roll away, sending out puffs of smelly steam that warmed Chihiro's face and watered her dark brown eyes. Coughing, Chihiro went on her usual route back home, rubbing away the unintentional tears the hot gas had given her.

Despite being friends with Hanako and Machiko, Chihiro was nothing like them. They often wore knee-high boots, paired with leggings or jeans and long cardigans. Their hair was often worn down with bows adorning its sides. Their faces were painted with soft coatings of makeup. Compared to Chihiro, they both appeared as if they belong in a fashion magazine. They were so pretty that even the boys swooned whenever they walked passed. In truth, Chihiro was a little bit jealous that they could manage to catch the eyes of cute boys.

Chihiro was the opposite of her friends. She often wore shorts, khakis, or sweatpants. She always wore the same converse, and she either wore a pull-over sweater or a long tee-shirt. Chihiro never wore makeup and always held her long hair in a ponytail. She had always worn her hair that way since she was ten years old, and had always worn the same sparkling purple hair tie.

As she turned her direction towards the right side of a long fork road, Chihiro kicked a rock frustratingly, exasperated.

Hanako and Machiko had boyfriends—they were the cutest boys in the school. Chihiro had never had a boyfriend. She was jealous, and she hated how pretty her friends were. Why couldn't she be like them? Although, no matter how many times Chihiro would try, she never intended to be as girly as them. The world of girly-ness was completely foreign to Chihiro, and she didn't want any part of it. But if she didn't want to wear makeup and wear knee-high boots, then why was Chihiro so jealous of her friends?

She sighed, glancing up at the clear blue sky. The wind caressed her face, blowing her hair gently in soft wisps. Chihiro frowned and dropped her eyes, glaring hard at an innocent ant that just happened to be crawling across the road with a crumb in its beak.

"There's no way I'll ever be as pretty as Hanako and Machiko," Chihiro grumbled, crushing the ant underneath the heel of her shoe. It splattered, smearing across the sidewalk in a large trail of black gunk. Chihiro glared coldheartedly at its remains, mumbling to herself, "And there's no way I'll ever have a boyfriend."

Her last sentence made her want to burst into tears, but Chihiro was in the middle of the neighborhood. She shouldn't cry when there were so many houses, where people could be watching through their windows. She didn't want to cause a scene if anyone even bothered to watch her. Chihiro couldn't help but wonder: Why did she have to be born so dull-looking? It just wasn't fair.

Letting out a long, hoarsely growl, Chihiro continued on her walk home, listening to the singing birds that just happened to be across a nearby tree. She closed her eyes and began to drown into their song. It was so beautiful.

She walked on with her eyes shut, her face unreadable. Warm tears began to well out of the rims of her eyes and down her cheeks. She covered herself with her hands, stifling a sob. _Why can't I fly and be free as the birds? _She thought glumly to herself. _Will I forever be a lonely girl who did nothing but stay at home? Will I grow up to be an old, wrinkly raisin that lives with more than twenty cats? Will I ever win someone's heart? Am I so ugly that no boy will ever find me attractive?_

Sickened by her own thoughts, Chihiro shook her head angrily. There was no way she would lower her self-esteem like that. It was bad for her and her reputation. She didn't want to look like an insecure, desperate girl. She breathed in the fresh, spring air and sighed, "Oh well," she said softly, hurling her schoolbag over her shoulder, "Someday, I'll meet someone worth living for."

Reluctantly, Chihiro took another step closer to her house, which was just two houses away from where she was standing. Smiling to herself, Chihiro began to feel giddy.

She couldn't wait to go home and watch her favorite dramas. She didn't want to miss another episode. Humming an unnamed song to herself, Chihiro skipped once or twice toward her house, its blue walls reflecting the afternoon sky. She needed to go home. She didn't want to stand outside forever. If she stayed where she was, nothing good would come out of it.

As she began dancing in an odd rhythm on her way towards her house, Chihiro began to sing softly to herself. She knew she should be happy for whom she is, and someday, someone will admire her for it. She was so occupied with her singing that she was completely unaware of the unconscious boy sprawled right beside her in the middle of the road.

Chihiro stopped suddenly, wondering why a horrible feeling had drained her energy. Feeling nauseous, she glanced towards her home and then down at her shoes. She quickly assumed that it was her imagination and began to take another step towards her house, which was now just right in front of her. That was when she heard a long, painful moan, sounding as if it were not too far away from where she was standing.

Shrieking in surprise, Chihiro jumped and whirled around to face the direction where she had heard the moan, trembling in shock. She let out another gasp and pressed her hand to her mouth when she noticed the boy. His arms spread out as if he were hugging the cement. His legs were sprawled in a painful position, and his face was pressed flat on the ground. The way he was laying there wasn't what frightened Chihiro the most. It was the fact that he was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Suddenly feeling weak, Chihiro held her breath and took a step backwards, staring in awe.

At first glance, Chihiro knew that the boy was not from around here. She never saw such a person in her life. But she knew that if she didn't do anything, he might die from blood loss.

Realizing that she was the only one who could help him, Chihiro took a hesitant step forward, her legs feeling as if they were melting into jelly. Crying out in panic, she picked up her speed and began rushing toward the boy, scooping him into her arms so that she could take an even better look at his face.

"Are you all right? What happened?" she demanded. The boy made no answer. Both of his nostrils were raining down streams of blood, and his mouth was hanging loose. His head lay limply against her forearm. He made no movement, and his long dark hair was sticky with blood. Chihiro held her breath, completely disgusted with what she had seen.

Immediately, Chihiro knew that he needed to be taken somewhere as quickly as possible.

She glanced towards the direction of her house and then looked down at him, biting her lower lip. Her heart was pumping so fast it was as if it were forcing itself through the wall of her chest. She needed to call an ambulance right away or this boy was going to die.

But for some reason something inside Chihiro was telling her that an ambulance just wasn't the right place to bring him to. There was something a little off about the boy. Chihiro couldn't shake the odd feeling that he wasn't at all like most people.

_I have to take him inside. _Chihiro thought to herself, turning around so that her back was in front of the boy's body. Taking his wrists, she pulled them over her shoulders and then hurled the rest of him around her waist in a strange piggyback position, his legs dangling limply over her torso. One of his sandals was beginning to slip off of his feet, and Chihiro struggled as she began approaching her house, grunting. She was surprised at how light the boy was.

On her way inside the house, Chihiro couldn't help but squeal as she felt warm droplets of blood trickle down her shoulder blades. The boy was bleeding over her neck, and Chihiro had to bring him inside fast before his blood comes in contact with any cuts on her skin.

At last, Chihiro burst inside her house, kicking open the door with her feet. Grunting, she hurled the boy over her shoulders and made her way towards the living room, gently spreading him over a long, leather couch.

Streaks of blood smeared the sides of his cheeks, and Chihiro felt a little queasy just looking at how broken he appeared to be. Why didn't she just call 911 and allow them to do everything? It would have been so much easier, but for some reason something was telling Chihiro that an ambulance would not save him. She had to save him herself.

Using paper towels and water to scrub away the blood, Chihiro spread a blanket over his body and sighed, gazing down at him. He was okay for now.

The blood was oozing from cuts on his arms and legs. It wasn't as bad as it appeared to be when he wasn't washed. Thankfully, there was no gash sliced through his stomach, though, one of his legs was bruised black and blue and swollen in the toe area. Chihiro knew that it would take some time for it to heal back to normal. It didn't seem like it would last very long.

Chihiro managed to take a good look at the boy's face.

The blood had completely covered him, but now that she had cleaned him, she was surprised. The boy's face was pale and flawless; lacking any blemish other than the cuts he had received from his injuries. His long dark hair was fringed and trimmed about an inch below his chin, giving him a somewhat feminine look, though, Chihiro thought that the haircut fit him well and couldn't think of any hairstyle that might suit him better. What set Chihiro off was not at how handsome he was. It was his clothes that caught her eye.

He was wearing a long white shirt held in place around his waist with a thin, purple sash. Its wide sleeves hung loose over his forearms. Underneath his shirt he was wearing knee-length blue sweatpants, and on his feet were thin sandals that appeared as if they were made out of bamboo.

It was as if he had just walked out of ancient Japan. Chihiro tilted her head to one side, full of wondering thoughts. _Who is this boy, and where did he come from?_

The boy opened his mouth slightly, croaking another hoarsely moan before closing it shut. He shifted slightly in an odd angle, and as he did Chihiro noticed that he had been carrying with him a large leather sack, wrapped around his back like a backpack. Chihiro reached out and gently slipped it off of his shoulders, scrubbing away the blood smears with a leftover washcloth. Filled with curiosity, she tugged it open and reached inside.

Immediately, Chihiro knew that this boy was a traveler. He was on a journey to some place far away. Inside the leather sack was a large canteen of water, several wrapped bento boxes filled with food (Oddly, there was no meat), some eating utensils, a sleeping bag, an extra pair of clothes, a leather bound book, and a music box.

"A music box?" Chihiro exclaimed, pulling it out. She admired its smooth wooden texture and ornate patterns.

She didn't understand why a boy would be carrying around such a thing. Chihiro quickly assumed that it must have been some prized possession of his and didn't bother to open it. Reluctantly, she set it down on the table beside his unconscious body, tempted to pry it open.

Chihiro glanced down at the boy. He definitely wasn't like any boy she had seen before. In fact, he was much handsomer than Hanako and Machiko's boyfriends. Every boy that Chihiro had deemed cute in the past now looked miserable compared to him. His face was filled with a majestic beauty that Chihiro had never seen in any other boy.

Chihiro had completely forgotten that her mother was still at home. She must have been upstairs the whole time.

"I have to tell her about everything!" she exclaimed, shooting up from the other side of the couch. Taking one last glance at the mysterious boy lying in front of her, she turned on her heel and began trudging up the stairs, her mind filled with thought.

_Why…_Chihiro thought to herself. _Why do I get the feeling I have seen him somewhere before? _It was as if her memories were attempting to pull her back into her lost past, the past that she did not remember—the past that involved her unforgettable experience in the spirit world. Unfortunately, Chihiro did not remember any of it. She was completely unaware that the mysterious boy she had just rescued was none other than Haku, the dragon boy she had met when she was ten years old.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hopefully, you loved it! Hahaha! xD<strong>

**I know I added this to the Humor/Friendship category and there doesn't seem to be any humor in it at all at the moment, but there will be in future chapters! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I wouldn't mind if it's harsh criticism, as long as it will help me improve in my writing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! **

**I came by this afternoon and saw that I had some reviews. YAY! XD  
><strong>

**Since I feel so loved, I decided that I should upload the second chapter, so...HERE IT IS! Enjoy! 333 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"A boy?" her mother exclaimed, nearly spilling the hot mug she had been holding over her lap, "About your age?"

Chihiro folded her arms and nodded, avoiding Mrs. Ogino's panicking gaze.

Her mother paused for a moment with a finger to her mouth, her eyes wide with worry, "You found him injured in front of our house?"

"Yes," Chihiro replied, pressing her lips to a thin line, "I…treated his wounds and he's all better now, but he's unconscious on the couch and I highly doubt he's even going to wake up soon. I just want to get your permission, Mom." Her mother stared at her, obviously filled with thought.

Taking a long sip from her mug, she glanced up at Chihiro with a look of pity in her eyes, "What permission, Chihiro?" she asked softly.

"I think it's best if he can stay," Chihiro replied, sucking in a shaky mouthful of air, "At least, until he's fully recovered. He carried with him a bag full of traveling supplies, and I think he must have gone alone all by himself. I highly doubt he has any parents here, so…can he stay until he gets better?" Her mother dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip, setting her warm mug over the desktop. She crossed her arms and frowned up at her daughter.

"A boy, eh?" she murmured, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "I'm not sure what you're father would think about that. After all, he _is_ a boy and _you're_ a girl…" Chihiro frowned at her mother.

Just because the boy was a boy didn't mean anything would happen between him and Chihiro. There was no way she would ever have that sort of intention for him, especially since she had never seen him her entire life.

"Well," Chihiro mumbled through gritted teeth, "Maybe the boy can be the son Dad had never had?" her mother laughed.

It was true that Mr. Ogino had always wanted a son. Unfortunately, he had never gotten his wish and he was stuck with raising a daughter. Chihiro's mother couldn't bear any more children after she had given birth to her, and it disappointed her father greatly when he was given the news there was no possibility he was ever going to have a son.

"You're right," her mother said between chuckles, "Well, since you say the boy is filled with cuts and bruises, it doesn't seem like he would be hurt for very long. A few days of rest and he will be fine. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if the boy stays until he is fully recovered." Chihiro's face was beaming.

"Thank you so much, Mom!" she exclaimed, turning around so that she could go back downstairs.

Her mother cried out suddenly, and Chihiro froze on her spot. Frowning impatiently, she glanced back at her mother, wondering what else she was going to tell her.

"But," Mrs. Ogino said sternly, raising a finger underneath Chihiro's nose, "It is your responsibility to take care of this boy. Treat him like a guest, serve him food, and wash his clothes, until he is able to do these things on his own. Above all things, be kind to him. I'm sure he's in need of a friend."

Chihiro felt her face burn red with humiliation. She didn't want to do chores for the boy as if she was his servant, but she knew that if she wanted him to heal, she must do it.

She felt a little weird when she realized that she was caring a lot for a boy she barely even knew, but she agreed to what her mother told her anyway. She was going to take care of the boy like a hospital's patient until he is fully recovered, and she knew that that was what she wanted to do.

At least she would make a new friend—or at least she hoped she would make a new friend.

"I promise I'll do that, Mom," Chihiro said, forcing a smile on her face. Her mother nodded in approval and reached over to snatch her now empty mug, cleaning out its leftover contents.

"Good," her mother said softly, at the same time pulling out her cell phone from a nearby handbag, "I'll tell your father right now what is going on so that when he comes home, he wouldn't start making assumptions."

Chihiro ran down the stairs in a hurl, filled with excitement. She was glad that she wouldn't be the only child in the house anymore. She finally had someone her own age to talk to other than Hanako and Machiko. She was happy about that.

The moment she went downstairs, she paused and gazed thoughtfully at the mysterious boy. He was laying there stiffly, his breathing light and shallow. His mouth was slightly open again. He appeared calm and content and his expression no longer carried any painful grimace. He must have been feeling better already.

Pulling out a cell phone from her pocket, Chihiro began dialing Hanako's number. She pressed the phone against her ear and listened as it began to ring. It didn't take very long until Hanako finally picked up her cell.

"Hello?" she exclaimed so loudly that it left Chihiro's ear in a state of shock.

"Ah, Hanako!" Chihiro cried. At that same moment, the boy's hand twitched, and Chihiro immediately knew that she had to lower her voice.

Cupping her hand over the phone and lowering her voice into a soft whisper, she continued on, "You will never guess what had happened when I was walking home today."

It began to crackle on the other line of the phone. Hanako didn't even bother to lower her voice, obviously very excited with what Chihiro was going to tell her. She was speaking so loudly a person a few feet away could clearly hear what she was saying.

"What is it, Chihiro?" she asked giddily, her voice pounding into Chihiro's ear, "Did something _amazing_ happen?"

"No," Chihiro replied, a feeling of queasiness overwhelming her body, "I saw this boy unconscious in the middle of the road right in front of my house. He was all bloody. It was so scary, and I had no choice but to take him inside." Hanako gasped.

"No way!" Hanako exclaimed, her voice quivering, "Is he all right? Who is he?" Chihiro shrugged, shaking her head pitifully.

"He's on the couch right now and I washed all the blood off of him," she said softly, glancing back at the boy with deep concern, "He seems okay now, but I'm so worried. I don't think he has a home. My mom said that he can stay until he's recovered, but I'm so scared, Hanako. What if I did something wrong? What if he dies?" Hanako was quiet on the other line of the phone. Awkward silence filled the air.

"It's all right, Chihiro," Hanako said quietly, "You already saved him from near death, didn't you? He could have died from blood loss if you weren't there at the time." Chihiro stifled a dry sob and swallowed noisily.

Behind her, the boy shifted slightly and opened his mouth even wider, his eyes fluttering for a moment before they closed shut again.

"I-I know that, Hanako," Chihiro said between sobs. She choked back a cough and continued on, "It's just that…this boy is so strange. He's wearing the weirdest old-fashioned clothes and he carried around with him a large sack filled with travelling supplies. He definitely isn't from around here, and there's something about him that's a little bit…off."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Hanako asked, her voice rising with curiosity.

Chihiro opened her mouth to reply to her question, when she suddenly heard the rustling of a moving blanket. She turned around and nearly let out a scream, choking it back into her throat before it was ever able to escape.

The boy was sitting up, his back facing the front of Chihiro. He moaned and slapped his hand against one side of his head. For a moment he seemed dazed, but then he gasped once he realized he was in unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes anxiously darted from one side of the room to the other.

"I-I have to go now," Chihiro exclaimed, "Bye, Hanako!" Before her friend was to say anything, she slid her phone into its resting position and slipped it back into her pocket, gaping at the boy.

Now that he was finally awake, a feeling of worry began to run down Chihiro's spine. What was she going to do now that he had regained consciousness?

_Is this really happening? _She thought. _I can't believe he's actually awake, and he's looking right at me!_

They were staring at each other face to face now, and even from farther away Chihiro could see that the boy's eyes were an abnormal, shimmering, startling green, so bright that it nearly hurt her own eyes. They were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

The boy pressed his lips to a thin line, staring at her with an expression filled with shock and wonder. Blinking groggily, he frowned up at Chihiro, pulling his blanket a little farther below his knees.

"Chihiro…" he said slowly, a slight smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. His voice was calm and soft despite the obvious shock that was apparent on his face. Chihiro flinched and took a hesitant step back.

"H-How?" she stammered, raising a finger and pointing insolently at the boy, "How did you know my name?"

The boy rested his head with his fist, his pretty eyes dragging up to the ceiling as if he were in thought. After a moment of awkward silence, a mysterious smile spread across his face, beaming with pride and knowingness.

"That is classified information," he replied in a droll manner. He sighed and leaned backwards against a pillow that Chihiro had laid his head on while he was unconscious.

Feeling a little offended, Chihiro clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. The smug tone of his voice irked her greatly.

That was when Chihiro remembered what her mother had told her: _It is your responsibility to take care of this boy. Treat him like a guest, serve him food, and wash his clothes, until he is able to do these things on his own. Above all things, be kind to him. I'm sure he's in need of a friend._

"I-I see…" Chihiro stammered, her face burning with embarrassment. _Damn, what have I got myself into?_ Her heart began to pound violently against her chest. _And why am I so flustered?_

The boy frowned up at her with an expressionless stare planted on his handsome face. He began to tap his fingers over the arm of the couch, watching Chihiro with a look of boredom in his eyes.

Realizing how discourteous she must have seemed for staring at him like a lunatic, Chihiro snapped away from her thoughts, "I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed shakily, bowing humbly in front of the boy, "Here, I'll go warm up some tea for you. You don't look so good."

The boy nodded slowly, watching Chihiro emotionlessly as she poured tea into a mug and began heating it up in a microwave.

With a devious smirk spread across his face, he watched as she removed the mug from the microwave. Mischief glistened in his eyes.

The moment she turned around, his expression dropped and he took the mug from her, frowning.

"Thanks," he said dully, holding the mug above his lap and taking a long sip of tea. Chihiro sank down next to him, clearly worried.

She eyed his bruised leg, noticing that it was bent in an odd, twisted angle. It must have been broken, but the boy did not respond to it as if it were painful. He behaved as if nothing had happened.

"Umm…are you all right?" she asked softly. The boy stopped drinking and peered up at her, cocking an eyebrow.

There was something about his face that bothered her. It was filled with sarcasm and seriousness, and she didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Of course I am," he replied nonchalantly, wiggling the toes on his uninjured leg, "Well; this foot is fine, but the other one, not so much. It hurts to move it."

He made a reckless attempt to hold up his bruised foot. When he did so, he grimaced in pain and hissed, gently setting it down on the arm of the leather couch. Clutching the mug with one hand, he took another long sip.

"How did this happen?" Chihiro asked. The moment she opened her mouth, she felt stupid about questioning him. What was she, an interrogator?

She was supposed to be friendly, but instead she was asking him questions. She must have seemed very rude and irresponsible to him.

Wrinkling his forehead, the boy stopped drinking the tea and pressed his lips to a thin line, shrugging, "I don't remember much," he said solemnly, shifting uncomfortably underneath the blanket, "Just bits and pieces. I remembered running across the road, and then all of a sudden a huge hunk of metal started coming after me. It had huge, black wheels. That was all I remember before I blacked out." Chihiro bit her lower lip. She didn't fully understand what the boy was talking about. He sounded insane.

She paused for a moment and began to rub her chin, trying to piece together what the boy had just said. Then, she had an idea.

"A truck!" she exclaimed, "It must have been a truck. You've been run over by a truck."

The boy frowned and cocked an eyebrow at her. Chihiro was sure that he had been run over by a truck, but the boy behaved as if _she_ sounded stupid. In her opinion, _he_ was the one who sounded like a mental idiot.

"A…truck?" he mumbled, gulping down some more tea, "I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds pretty dangerous. Is it some sort of weapon?" He looked completely clueless. Chihiro was puzzled. What kind of a person would not know what a truck is?

That was when she noticed the strange clothes he was wearing. His long white shirt was smeared with drying blood, and his blue pants were caked with dirt, dotted with more blood.

Remembering the extra clothes he had kept in his leather sack, she immediately grabbed the sack and tugged it opened, pulling out the folded fresh clothes. She held it out in front of the boy, and he took it from her with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Why don't you go and change?" she asked, "I'll go wash those clothes for you. Umm…" Chihiro paused for a moment, tilting her head to one side.

The boy scowled at her and tugged the fresh clothes over his dirty, rugged ones. Glaring at her with his piercing green eyes, he sighed exasperatingly.

"Well?" he grumbled, placing the extra pair of clothes onto his lap and crossing his arms, "Aren't you going to let me change?"

Gasping in embarrassment, Chihiro immediately rushed out of the room, whimpering slightly with humiliation. Why was she acting like such an idiot? Was it because of his startling good-looks? Or was she just amazed that he was able to speak despite his injuries?

The moment Chihiro shut herself in her own room; she suddenly realized she had been holding her breath all the way upstairs.

Why was she so flustered? Sucking in a mouthful of air, Chihiro hugged herself and peered out the window, wondering thoughtfully.

She couldn't believe the boy was already awake, and he behaved so calmly it bothered Chihiro. There was a look of irritation in his eyes when he saw her, and that made her feel even more stupid. Why did she act like such an idiot? Now he would think that she was a complete freak.

A weird feeling of annoyance began to overwhelm her.

Sighing, she sank down on her bed and lay flat on her back, face to face in front of the white ceiling. She had a secret hope that this boy would be a good friend. She had never had a guy friend before, and now was her chance. But for some reason she couldn't shake the obnoxious vibe he was giving off, and it made her feel so nervous.

Chihiro fell silent, closing her eyes from exhaustion. It definitely was a strange day for her. She needed to take a nap or she was going to faint from fatigue.

Just as she was about to calm down and relax, there was a sudden cry from downstairs. It sounded as if the boy was calling out her name.

Puzzled, Chihiro trudged down the stairs as fast as she could, wondering why the boy was calling for her.

"What is it?" she asked.

The boy glanced up at her as he casuallt took another sip from his mug.

He had changed in cleaner clothes, and he was clutching his dirty, bloody ones in his hand.

Swallowing down a mouthful of tea, he stared blankly at her, "I'm done changing," he said, suddenly tossing his dirty clothes towards her direction.

Letting out a cry of reproach, Chihiro caught them, avoiding the droplets of blood that dotted his pants. She glowered down at it in disgust. The boy frowned at her and crossed his arms stubbornly, "You're going to clean it up, right?"

Chihiro flinched, her face burning with humiliation, "O-of course," she mumbled through gritted teeth.

She turned so that her back was in front of him and then entered the nearby laundry room, where she reluctantly hurled his clothes in a nearby bin. Squeaking in disgust, she immediately rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, switching on the faucet.

As she washed her hands, the boy was watching her through the open entrance to the living room, his expression calm and content.

"I need to take a shower," Chihiro muttered to herself as she dried her hands with a torn sheet of paper towel.

Realizing that the boy had been watching her the entire time, she turned around and frowned, avoiding his powerful gaze. There was something so unnerving about the look on his face, and it made Chihiro feel very anxious.

As she calmly sat down in front of him, she thought she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. Was he amused by her behavior?

"Ah," Chihiro exclaimed suddenly, "You…you still didn't tell me your name yet." The boy pressed his lips to a thin line, resting his chin over his hand for a moment as if he was unwilling to tell her his name. After some time, he finally smiled up at Chihiro. It was an actual smile this time, and it brightened his entire face. But as quick as it was, it was gone. He calmly took another sip of tea and sighed.

"My name," he said softly, "Is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Chihiro flinched. His name was far too long. It didn't sound like any other name she had heard before. In fact, it sounded a little ancient. It was a unique name.

Seemingly to sense her confusion, the boy continued talking in a slow, awkward monotone, "Most people call me Master Haku." Chihiro sighed, completely infatuated with his name. It sounded so pretty, and the way he pronounced it with his tongue made it sound so delicate and fragile.

"Haku…" Chihiro mumbled, sighing at how pretty it was. Haku's eyes suddenly darkened as he peered up at Chihiro from behind his cup of tea.

"It's _Master _Haku," he grumbled frostily, taking another sip from his mug, "Get it right." Flinching, Chihiro gritted her teeth and tugged at her shorts, overwhelmed with pure annoyance.

The boy was behaving as if he was a superior, and the way he carried himself made Chihiro even angrier. _Look at him. _She thought exasperatingly to herself. _He thinks he's so important._

Haku swallowed the rest of his tea and emptied his mug, drinking it noisily. When he was done, he began to twirl the cup with his fingers, examining its hollow insides.

Sighing, he handed it to Chihiro, who took it from him with confusion, "I'm done with it," he mumbled, turning on his side as he pulled the blanket over his head, "I feel much better now. Thanks for everything." Judging by the mumbling tone of his voice, Chihiro quickly assumed that he wasn't thankful at all.

Realizing that she was still standing there with the mug in her hand, Haku glowered up at her from behind his enormous blanket, scowling, "You're still here?" he exclaimed bitterly, "Go away. I want to sleep." Grumbling, he slipped underneath the blanket and wrapped himself snugly, shifting comfortably.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Chihiro shook her head disappointedly and took slow, heavy steps towards the kitchen. As she filled the mug with water and began rinsing it, she glanced back at the open entranceway of the living room, where Haku was. He was absolutely still underneath the blanket and appeared comfortable. Chihiro couldn't help but feel irritated. The moment he woke up, he behaved like he was the prince and she was the lowly scullery maid.

_Don't assume things so quickly. _Chihiro thought as she hurled herself over her bed a few minutes later, rolling across the sheets with a sudden urge to punch a pillow. _Maybe he was treating me like that because he's just tired. After he's fully rested tomorrow, he'll probably be nicer. Maybe he will apologize for the way he had been acting, and maybe we can both get along. _

Feeling weak from fatigue, Chihiro didn't mind the feeling of her eyelids weighing down over her eyes. She wanted to sleep. It had been a long day, and Haku had just made it even worse by treating her like a servant, but she knew that Haku would be different tomorrow. He just needed some rest and some time to heal.

At long last, she slept. She needed it, especially since it was a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow was her first day taking care of Haku, and little did she know that it would be ten times worse than today.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I thought it would be amusing if I made Haku seem like a spoiled brat at first. It's pretty funny as the story progresses.<br>**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT WOULD SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter and was going to post it tomorrow, but I found it too amusing so I decided to post it up today! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Chihiro woke up to the birds singing in front of her window. She sat up on her bed and yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

She suddenly remembered the boy she had brought into her house—Haku. She scowled and crossed her arms, thinking about how obnoxious he was the other day. What a bully.

_I wonder if he will be different today. _Chihiro thought to herself as she took a shower. She washed her hair thoroughly with her favorite scented shampoo and began rubbing her body with soap. She wanted to scrub every last bit of Haku's blood on her. She was so tired yesterday that she had completely forgotten to wash off his blood, and she woke up with dry red patches all over her neck and shoulder blades. She was disgusted.

After she was done blow drying her hair, Chihiro put on her favorite pair of shorts and long pink tee-shirt. After that, she pinned her hair in a lazy ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom, humming cheerfully to herself. It was a beautiful day and she felt like taking a jog outside, that is, after she fixed a healthy breakfast for Haku as well as herself.

By the time she trudged down the stairs, she was surprised to find that Haku was already awake. He slumped on the armrest of the couch, browsing through different channels on the flat screen television in front of him. He looked bored and sulky.

Groaning in pure disgust, he switched off the TV and grumbled to himself, turning on his side and pulling the blanket over his head. Chihiro let out a little sigh.

Feeling her gaze, Haku turned around to face her direction. He carried no surprise in his expression as he sat up.

"Umm…" Chihiro stammered, avoiding Haku's powerful gaze, "Good-morning." Haku nodded in approval and sank down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Chihiro was shocked.

Not even a 'good-morning' back? This boy hadn't even been with them for too long and yet he was already beginning to get on her nerves.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Chihiro asked, starting for the kitchen. She stopped and waited for Haku's answer, but when he didn't reply, she continued on, "You must be hungry. You had nothing but tea the last ten hours or so."

It was clear to Chihiro that Haku was grinding his teeth behind his mouth. Slumping stubbornly on the couch, he looked up at her with a glint of demanding determination planted on his handsome face, "Sure," he said softly, pulling the blanket over his chin as he sank down even deeper into the couch, "Anything would do."

Sighing exhaustingly, Chihiro entered the kitchen, feeling as miserable as ever.

It seemed like Haku didn't put himself together. His behavior was an _I'm-Better-Than-You_ kind of attitude, and Chihiro absolutely hated doing everything for him. He seemed completely aware that she was in charge of taking care of him, and it bothered her greatly just seeing him lay on the couch as if it was his throne.

Despite wanting to smack him in the face, Chihiro decided to put up a smile and bring him some leftover _okayu_. It was the only breakfast she could find, and since it was nice and soft, it would be best for him to eat it since he's still injured. It might help him feel better.

Reluctantly, Chihiro managed to balance two small bowls of okayu with one hand and stepped out of the kitchen, nearly stumbling over the leg of a nearby wooden stool. She walked up to Haku, who flashed her a short smile before taking the bowl from her. Chihiro cocked an eyebrow, biting her lower lip. _Not even a thank you? _She thought to herself, scowling. Whoever raised this boy did not teach him very good manners.

"Thank you," Haku said softly as he spooned some okayu into his mouth. He chewed vigorously as he reached over to switch on the TV.

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her temples anxiously. So he _did _have some manners! She felt a little ashamed for assuming things too quickly. Maybe Haku wasn't so bad after all?

Chihiro sank down next to Haku and began eating her own breakfast, awkwardly spooning in some rice porridge into her mouth. It would be rude if she just left him all alone. After all, he was a guest and Chihiro didn't want to look impolite in front of him. She decided to accompany him just to give him the impression that she was nice.

Haku was constantly spooning in the rice porridge. Eventually, it was all gone in a flash. Chihiro couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful. He must have been starving.

He suddenly handed her the empty bowl, shoving it right under her nose, "I'm done with it," he exclaimed in an orderly tone of voice, "You can go wash it now." Chihiro scowled at the bowl, reluctantly snatching it away from his hands. She was getting even more irritated by his demanding endeavors. Why was he always so commanding?

Shooting up from her seat, she glowered down at Haku with pure hatred boiling in her dark brown eyes, "What do I look like to you, a scullery maid?" she shouted, tucking the empty bowl underneath her arm, "Just because you're injured and you can't walk doesn't mean you have the ability to make me do everything you want! I'm just trying to treat you like a guest because my mom told me to, but if you keep on acting like this, then you're not going to get my hospitality and soon you'll end up in the streets all by yourself. Stop acting like you're all high and mighty! Heck, I barely even know you and I'm already beginning to dislike you!"

Haku scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Chihiro with the coldest glint in his bright green eyes, "All I said was that I was done eating. It was delicious," he mumbled, pressing his lips to a thin, angry line, "And if you've got a problem with me telling you that, then clearly you have some issues." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, so now you're insulting me?" she scoffed, tightening her grasp on his empty bowl. She felt like smashing it against the hard wooden floor, but didn't even have the courage to actually do it. She continued on shouting at him, her face red with rage, "If you had been nicer and less demanding, then maybe we could have been able to get along! Who do you think you are? Just because people call you _Master _Haku doesn't make you superior above everyone else! It's people like you that make me angry."

Haku scowled, his eyes darkening as he peered closely into Chihiro's face, "Is this how your mother told you to treat your guest?" he hissed, glaring hard at her, "You have no right to yell at me. If you're so bothered by me finishing my food, then maybe you shouldn't even be taking care of me. What's your problem? I thought you were supposed to be kind to me?"

"You don't deserve my kindness!" Chihiro snapped, "With that kind of attitude, you don't deserve anything! Rot away for all I care. That's your punishment for being so difficult!" To her bitter annoyance, Haku began to snicker at her remark. Burning with anger, Chihiro felt as if her lungs were about to burst, "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Haku said, a sly smirk spreading on his face, "You just started a whole argument when all I did was tell you I was done eating my food." Her face hot with humiliation, Chihiro turned her back away from Haku, feeling irritated. She knew he was telling the truth when he told her that she had no right to yell at him, but she couldn't help herself. She was so annoyed by the obnoxious vibe that he was giving off, and that rubbed her the wrong way. Now Chihiro felt like such an idiot. Why did she suddenly yell at him when he didn't even do anything overtly outrageous?

Mumbling frustratingly to herself, Chihiro began soaking his empty bowl in soap and water, rinsing it out when it was completely filled to the brim. She knew that it was wrong of her to yell at him, but he didn't deserve her kindness at all with that attitude of his. He behaved as if she were a servant. She didn't want to be treated that way.

Chihiro glanced up at the clock and groaned. Her parents weren't even up yet. They probably wouldn't be up till noon, since they were heavy sleepers. That meant that the only company she had at the moment was Haku, the boy who always behaved as if he were a prince set on top of a majestic throne. She didn't want to spend her Saturday with him. He was too much trouble and they already had an argument. It was obvious they would never get along.

Reluctantly, Chihiro returned to the living room, a seemingly permanent scowl planted on her face. She sank down beside Haku. The two of them were filled with awkward silence. Chihiro could feel Haku's gaze pierce the back of her neck, sending a slight chill down her spine. She shivered.

"Apologize," Haku said persistently, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. He crossed his arms and frowned at her, sinking down underneath his blanket like a stubborn child. Chihiro glared up at him, her eyes flashing with anger and pure infuriation.

"E-Excuse me?" she exclaimed, scooting farther towards the edge of the couch, "Did you just _demand_ me to apologize? I hope not!" To her astonishment, Haku nodded. He didn't seem to even care that she was yelling at him. He made no movement, calmly sitting there with his bright green eyes boring into hers.

"Apologize," Haku said softly as he leaned forward, his black pupils dimming, "Well? I'm waiting. You should be apologizing for yelling at me, even if I did nothing wrong—"

"Oh, but there is something wrong," Chihiro scoffed, glaring hard at Haku's solemn face, "And it's you! Clearly you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Haku stared at her with a blank expression on his face. He swallowed noisily, leaning backward against his pillow. It was obvious to Chihiro that he still wanted an apology, and deep down inside she knew that he was right. She did owe him an apology, but he didn't even deserve any. It was his fault for being so orderly in the first place.

Realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time, Chihiro sighed and hesitated for a moment, looking straight into Haku's powerful gaze, "I'm sorry," she grumbled, standing up from her seat, "There, are you happy now?" There was a look of deep satisfaction and amusement in his bright green eyes, but Chihiro was too angry to even notice. She scowled down at him, still irritated by his unchanging attitude.

Sighing, Haku patted an open spot on the couch next to him, pulling away stray corners of his blanket from the seat, "Here," he said suddenly, "Sit by me. Let's talk." Chihiro was surprised by his sudden gesture of friendliness.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, still gesturing towards the empty spot on the couch. Rolling her eyes, Chihiro obeyed him, sinking down sulkily next to him. She tried her best to avoid eye contact. She was still angry at him for being so aggravating. It was him that made her day turn into a disaster.

She pouted, not even bothering to look up at Haku. No matter how many times he would try to talk to her, she was never going to speak. She just wanted him to leave. It was too bad he couldn't walk. If he wasn't so injured, Chihiro could have thrown him out of the house in an instant.

Beside her, Haku flashed a lopsided smirk, tilting his head to one side. He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with hilarity, "Don't be so sad," he said, reaching out to give Chihiro's shoulder a gentle, reassuring shake, "Eventually, you'll find out that I'm the most amazing person you will ever meet." Chihiro scoffed, slapping his hand away.

"Amazing?" she exclaimed, edging herself towards the corner of the couch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How are you amazing? You are the most conceited, obnoxious, self-righteous jerk I have ever met!" Haku frowned at her.

"You assume things pretty quickly," he mumbled, "But I'm not lying. I really am the most amazing person you will ever meet. You just don't know it yet." Rolling her eyes, Chihiro turned away from him, grinding her teeth together. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to spend her entire weekend taking care of Haku. He really was a jerk. Chihiro knew that she would never get along with him.

Awkward silence filled the air. Grumbling to herself, Chihiro squeezed her knees together and wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck, indicating that Haku was staring at her from behind.

"Stop being so miserable," he said, slipping his head underneath the blanket. He turned so that his body was facing the wall of the couch, mumbling, "It will add another wrinkle to your face."

Chihiro was just about to hurl a pillow at him, but she managed to stop herself. Fuming with anger, she stood up from her seat with her arms crossed and began walking towards the kitchen. She honestly didn't know why Haku was behaving so rudely. But he was the guest, and she had to be kind to him no matter how irritating his attitude was. She didn't want to get yelled at by her mother if she found out that she had been being mean to Haku for no reason.

Chihiro didn't speak to Haku for the rest of the day—that is, until daylight began to dim into darkness. That was when Haku started complaining about how bored he was.

Since he couldn't walk, he had done nothing but read in bed, and he had retorted that the books he read weren't at all reading material. Fed up by his constant complaining, Chihiro handed him her old Nintendo Sixty-four system and installed it into the flat screen TV.

He seemed pretty occupied with it—until he realized he had to use a controller to move his video game character across the screen. When she handed him the video game, Chihiro assumed that since he was a boy he was a pro at video games, but Haku behaved as if he had never seen a video game in his life.

He decided that he hated it and vengefully threw the controller onto the carpet, demanding for food. That was when Chihiro realized that she had left him hungry since noon. She forgot to feed him lunch, and it was dinnertime.

"You completely forgot that I was in the same house as you," Haku exclaimed, balling his hands into fists and glaring at Chihiro, "And then you forgot to feed me lunch. Now it's nighttime, and I'm starving. Why are you so forgetful? I hate neglectful people!"

"Shut up!" Chihiro snapped, no doubt tired of Haku's incessant bossiness, "I'll get you some food. Just stop yelling at me." Haku scoffed and leaned back against his pillow, a scowl permanently plastered on his angry face.

"You better," he grumbled, grinding his teeth together, "Hurry up and get me food. I haven't eaten since morning, and you left me all alone for the entire day. What kind of a caretaker does that?"

Chihiro wished that she could just sew his mouth together. He was already getting on her nerves, and to make things worse, she was well aware that it could take weeks for him to recover. She was going to have to serve him for about a month, and she was so frustrated. Why did he have to be so demanding? If his attitude would change, Chihiro wouldn't even be in this mess.

After filling a bowl to the brim with pho soup, Chihiro grabbed a pair of chopsticks and brought the food into the living room, grumbling to herself. By the time she walked in, Haku was sitting down on the couch with a book propped in front of him. He noticed her and set the book down, reaching out for the soup. "Thanks," he said halfheartedly.

The bright, shimmering satisfaction in his eyes suddenly dimmed. Glowering down at the soup, he handed it back to Chihiro, shoving it into her hands. Chihiro exclaimed in surprise and looked down at Haku, who was slouching in his seat.

"Take that away," he demanded, crossing his arms across his chest, "I'm a vegetarian. I hate meat. Get it right." Burning with anger, Chihiro scowled at Haku. As much as she wanted to pour the soup over his face, she knew she would get punished for it later on.

"W-what?" Chihiro cried, glancing at the soup and then back at Haku, "Why don't you just take the beef out? Then there will be only noodles and vegetables left." Haku scoffed, clearly disapproving her suggestion. He turned so that his back was facing her direction and then glared at her, his pale green eyes shimmering.

"Even if I do that," he muttered, "There will still be bits of meat floating around—tiny, tiny bits that I can't take out with my chopsticks. Just give me something else, something that doesn't have any meat." Fuming with anger and frustration, Chihiro took a step back away from Haku, glaring at him with pure hatred apparent in her expression.

"You should have told me you were a vegetarian before I even served you food," she exclaimed, stomping towards the kitchen in long, swift strides, "Gosh, you're so infuriating. Why do you have to be so bossy?" She refilled the bowl with more pho—this time one that did not have any beef in it, and then returned to the kitchen, shoving it into Haku's hands with annoyance written all over her features.

"That is much better," Haku said as he began pinching some noodles with his chopsticks. As he began slurping down the food, he looked up at Chihiro with a glint of repulsiveness in his eyes, "Where's my drink? Get me some water. I'm thirsty."

"You have got to be kidding me," Chihiro mumbled, balling her hands into fists as she reentered the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water, then returned to the living room, "Here, take your stupid water." Frowning, Haku took it from her and examined its contents before taking a sip from it, as if he expected Chihiro to have poisoned it before serving it to him.

"You know," Haku said suddenly, handing the now emptied bowl back to Chihiro, "I'm surprised that no matter how much I make you angry, you still offer me the best of things—the food, for instance. You made this pho yourself, right?" Reluctantly, Chihiro nodded. She didn't want to talk to Haku. Every word that spilled out of his mouth was like a jolt of annoyingness that ran down Chihiro's back.

"I see," Haku mumbled, nodding approvingly, "It's delicious. Thank you." Snatching the bowl away from him, Chihiro stood up, scowling down at him as she turned around to wash the dishes. She didn't care if he commented on how good her food was. He still behaved like he was the prince and she was a servant.

After she was done washing the dishes, Chihiro walked back to the living room and noticed Haku sitting there with his leather sack over his lap. He pried it open and reached down inside it, pulling out the music box. He smiled down at it as he switched off the lights, tucking it under his arm as he sank down underneath his blanket.

Sighing, Chihiro began stepping up the staircase, completely exhausted. She couldn't help but wonder why Haku was so fond of the music box. She had never seen him open it, but he was always smiling at it as if the music box contained a fond memory of his. Chihiro wondered what it was, and why it was so special. Despite his stubborn attitude, Chihiro knew that she needed to get to know more about him eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL don't ask how Haku knows how to use a TV! He just does! xD <strong>

**The next chappie will come soon! Hope ya'll will look forward to it! **

**And don't forget to review! :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm...I'm a little iffy on this one. I was having second thoughts on posting this up, but it has things that could be essential to the plot, so I thought, hey, why not? Might as well since it will bring the story together! **

**Anyways, enjoy as always! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 <span>

"What?" Hanako cried.

Chihiro sighed, pressing the cell phone against her ear, "I'm sorry, Hanako," she said softly, "I can't come to school today." On the other line of the phone, Hanako let out a breath of irritation, causing the phone to buzz and crackle. Chihiro held out the phone and glanced at it, puzzled, before placing it in front of her ear again.

"How come you can't come to school?" Hanako asked, clearly upset with Chihiro's decision. Chihiro frowned and looked back at the couch behind her, where Haku was still sleeping. His hair stuck out of the blanket like leaves on a pineapple.

"Because," Chihiro replied, hesitating a little, "I have to take care of that boy; do you remember when I told you about how he was injured in front of my house the other day? Well, he's still with us and he can't walk. My parents aren't home and I can't just leave him in our house all alone. I have to take care of him." There was a slight pause before Hanako began to talk again, as if she was suspecting that Chihiro had some deep feelings for the boy.

"I understand," Hanako sighed, no doubt tired of talking on the phone, "I'll see you some other time, Chihiro. Just remember to study for the test, you hear me?" Chihiro nodded, completely forgetting that her friend couldn't see her movements, since they were talking through their cell phones.

"Right," she said, running her thumb over the 'end call' button on the cell phone, "See you later, Hanako." With that, she hung up on her friend and sighed, glancing back at Haku.

She suddenly gasped and jumped back when she realized that Haku had been awake the entire time. He sat there, slumped over his couch with a smug smirk planted on his face. Chihiro held herself back and glared at him.

"I see," Haku said complacently, "You care enough to stay at home with me so that I wouldn't be alone? That is thoughtfully kind of you, Chihiro. I thought you told me that I didn't deserve your kindness." Chihiro dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip, feeling her face burn.

"I-it's my Mom's orders," Chihiro mumbled, glaring at him, "Since you can't walk and go anywhere, I have to stay at home. You can't just be here all alone. You can't move around and fend for yourself."

Haku scoffed, shoving his blanket below his knees. He sat up so that his legs were dangling from the edge of the couch and began holding them up, stretching them out so that they were nearly kicking Chihiro's shins. She shouted with exasperation and took a step back, frowning at him.

"See?" Haku said, wiggling his toes, "My feet are fine. They were never broken. I could walk all along." Chihiro glanced down at one of his feet—the foot that had been bruised black and blue. To her astonishment it was no longer bumped and battered. It appeared completely healed, and to make things worse, Haku was moving it up and down as if it was never injured at all. He looked up at her, his expression filled with conceit.

"How dare you!" Chihiro cried, shoving Haku against the couch. She couldn't believe that after four days, he was able to walk all along, "How could you take advantage of me like that? You really are a conceited, obnoxious, self-righteous jerk!" Haku stood up and began stretching his arms, yawning with pure satisfaction on his face.

"I was too lazy to move, that was all," he mumbled, turning around so that he could walk in the kitchen. There was a slight limp to his step as he reached out for a glass of water. Taking a sip from the cup, he twirled around to face Chihiro, "I wanted to see how responsible you could get." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

So all this time, his leg was never broken? How did it heal so fast? She had noticed as well that his scars were gone, and his face was more flawless than ever. It was as if he never got run over by a truck at all.

Swallowing the last bit of his water, Haku set the empty glass down next to the sink, his face expressionless, "You're funny," he said in a droll manner, walking back to the couch and sliding down into it, "I don't want to go back home, so I might as well stay here. We should be friends." Chihiro scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, taking a step towards him. Haku tucked his hands over his head and frowned at Chihiro as she began to drill on about his behavior, "You're so selfish! Why would I want to be friends with a jerk like you? You're not welcome here. I highly doubt that your injured enough to stay, so you might as well pack your things and get the heck out of here. I've had enough of you and your stubbornness!"

Haku sat up and peered closely at Chihiro's face, his bright eyes boring into her own, "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed, turning away from her, "I ran away from home because I hated it there, and I'm not going back until I fulfilled my promise."

Chihiro paused for a moment, wondering what he meant when he mentioned a promise. It sounded very important, but she was hesitant to ask what the promise was. She didn't want to look like a nosy person.

Haku was silent for a moment before he looked up at Chihiro, his face solemn and unreadable, "I want to stay here," he mumbled, "I'm not leaving this house, and that's final. Do you hear me?"

Chihiro exclaimed in frustration and pressed her hands to her head. She didn't want Haku to stay here even longer. He was too much work, but it was clear that he didn't want to go anywhere else. He frowned at her, stubbornness planted on his features.

Finally, feeling beaten, Chihiro sighed exasperatingly, "Fine," she muttered, dropping her hands and reluctantly sitting down beside him, "You can stay here." Haku smirked at her and peered closely at her face, smiling haughtily.

"That's good!" he exclaimed, shifting a little closer next to her, "Now, why don't you start with massaging my feet? They're a little achy from lying down in one spot for too long, here." he shoved his healed foot underneath Chihiro's nose, wiggling his toes, as if he was taunting her about his foot being as good as new. Crying out angrily, Chihiro slapped it away from her face, glowering down at Haku.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted, standing up from the couch and hurling a pillow at Haku. He managed to catch it before it was able to hit him in the face. Chihiro continued on, yelling at him as if he was the end of the world, "I allowed you to stay at my house!"

"Yeah, so?" Haku demanded, sneering at Chihiro. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her as she continued screaming at his retreating back.

"You didn't even thank me!" Chihiro exclaimed, hurling another pillow at him. It missed and ended up flying over his head, landing in front of him with a loud thud, "All you did was stick your foot under my nose and tell me to massage it! What do I look like, a massage therapist? I don't massage people's feet. That's disgusting! If you want to stay here, you better not treat me like I'm your servant, because I'm not! Stop acting like you're a—!"

Her words trailed off when she noticed Haku's bright green eyes. As he listened to her scolding, they were shimmering with contentment and amusement. Chihiro gasped; raising a finger at him, "Are you…" she swallowed, attempting to choke her words back into her throat, "Are you mocking me? Are you making me angry for the fun of it? Are you amused by my constant complaining? What kind of a person are you?" Haku shrugged, leaning back against the wall of the couch.

"What kind of a person am I?" he said, smiling smugly, "I'm an amazing person. You just don't realize that yet—"

"You are a _horrible _person!" Chihiro screamed, hurling another pillow at him. This time it slapped him straight across his head. Haku appeared as if he wasn't at all surprised by her sudden attack. He listened dully as she continued on, drilling his ears with her words, "I am _never_ going to forgive you for this! Even if you start begging on your knees for forgiveness later on, I am never going to forgive you! Do you hear me?"

Balling her hands into fists, Chihiro turned on her heel and began stomping through the hallway, taking swift, heavy steps up the staircase. As she did, she called out one last time, "I'm going, and I'm never going to talk to you again no matter how long it takes for you to leave this house. Take care of yourself, you big idiot!"

Haku was silent as he listened to Chihiro's feet treading across the hallway. She slammed herself in her room, causing the entire house to rattle. Sighing, Haku reached for the remote and switched on the TV, smiling smugly to himself. He knew that he shouldn't be acting so conceitedly, but he thought it was pretty funny the way she had been scolding him. He simply acted conceitedly because he was a little angry that Chihiro did not remember him. He had never been so amused in his life, though he knew he had to apologize later on. The only reason why he wanted to stay in her house was because he wanted to revive her memory.

He wanted her to remember her lost past, when Chihiro had stepped into the spirit world. It upset him that she did not recognize him, and now she hated him more than ever. But Haku was sure that something good will happen later on, and someday, she might remember him.

* * *

><p>Chihiro felt a little bad for talking that way to Haku, but she couldn't help herself. He was so irritating, and she didn't want to forgive him. She wondered if she had hurt his feelings or not, but he appeared pretty amused when she was yelling at him. Had he been so demanding just for the fun of it? She couldn't believe it. Haku was the most selfish, cruelest boy she had ever met.<p>

Chihiro sank down on her bed and thought for a moment. She shouldn't have walked off like that.

If her mother came home from work and found him all alone, she would be scolding Chihiro for not taking care of the guest. But Chihiro didn't want to talk to Haku. Whenever he opened his mouth, something discourteous would come out of it.

Sighing, Chihiro sat up and glanced at the clock. It wasn't even nine yet. School had started an hour ago. Chihiro bit her lower lip. If Haku hadn't been downstairs, she wouldn't be at home. She would be at school having a great time with her friends. She felt so sulky and depressed. Why did she have to find Haku in the first place? Better yet, where was he even going before he got injured? Could he have been looking for someone? It seemed like he was. Why else would he be walking through a neighborhood packed with houses?

Reluctantly, Chihiro stood up and glared at herself through the nearby mirror. She had to go downstairs and apologize to Haku, even if he didn't deserve it. She shouldn't have yelled at him, but he was the one who caused her to get so angry. Chihiro thought that maybe if she was a little nicer to him, he will be nicer to her in return. It was too bad in the past few days they didn't get along very well. It was time for Chihiro to make up for everything.

_Maybe, _she thought to herself. _If I apologize and be kinder from now on, he will be nicer to me in return. _Chihiro wasn't convinced her thought was a good idea. It would at least give her a chance to make a new friend, but she highly doubted it would even work, since Haku didn't seem so sympathetic towards her feelings. He was always so demanding and bossy.

Hesitantly at first, Chihiro made her way down the staircase, sliding her feet against the wooden hallway as she approached the living room. Haku was shockingly quiet. In fact, so quiet that Chihiro was a little worried. From behind the wall, she peered out towards the living room, and was surprised to hear a sweet melody emanating from the room. It was a very pretty tune, and she loved it.

In front of her, Haku was sitting down on the couch, a blanket pulled over his waist. The music box was propped on his lap, and it was open. Even from far away, Chihiro could tell that the box was filled with various things. They seemed pretty valuable, and Haku was picking at them one by one, examining each piece before setting them down. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning backwards as he began to listen to the song. He drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch, beating with the rhythm. As Chihiro listened from behind the wall, he closed the music box and the song ended so suddenly that Chihiro nearly let out a gasp.

Revealing herself from her hiding place, Chihiro hesitantly approached Haku. By the look in his emotionless face, it appeared as if he had known she was there all along. He turned around and flashed her a smile—not a smug one, but more of a soft, sympathetic one. It caught Chihiro by surprise.

"Umm…" Chihiro muttered, blinking rapidly. Her words trailed off for a moment, and she hesitated before she was able to pick up again, "What song was that?" Haku glanced down at the music box, his lips pressed to a thin line, before he looked up at Chihiro. His expression was unreadable.

"It's my favorite song," Haku replied softly, "It's a song about saying farewell to someone you love, and then forever having that person in your heart," he sighed, "But more importantly, it's about finding your inner strength. It's an uplifting song. Would you like to see my music box?" Haku patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Chihiro to sit. Hesitating at first, Chihiro did so, and sank down next to him, no doubt very uncomfortable. Why was he so kind all of a sudden?

He lifted the music box and gingerly set it down on Chihiro's lap, cranking the handle to power it up. He opened it, revealing inside scattered small coins, a little bag of candy, and a needle with a thin red ribbon looped around its eye. The song began to play again in a soft, light tune inside the music box. Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes, listening closely to the song. It was a very pretty tune, and Chihiro loved it. At the same time she couldn't help but feel she had heard it before. As the song droned on, warm tears began to rim her eyes, but she managed to blink them away. She continued listening to it, its beautiful sound continuously playing in her ears like a broken recorder.

_That's strange. _Chihiro thought to herself. _How come I feel like I've heard this song before? _She continued to listen to the song. As it began to slow to an end, she looked up at Haku, puzzled. His eyes were focusing on the music box as he continued to listen to it, a slow smile spread across his face. It was clear that he was content with the music box, and as the song began to end, he looked up at Chihiro with a warm, pleasant expression apparent on his handsome face, "Do you like the song?" he asked, closing the lid of the music box and setting it down on his lap, "It's my most prized possession. I'd hate it if someone took it from me."

"That's weird," Chihiro blurted, inching herself a little closer towards the music box, "The song sounds so familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before but I just can't remember where. I feel like someone sang this song to me when I was younger. Why is that?" Haku flinched, exclaiming in surprise. Swallowing hard, he glanced down at the box, his chin trembling slightly.

_It can't be!_ Haku thought to himself, pressing his lips to a thin line. _So she does remember bits and pieces of the spirit world. She remembers the song…how is this possible? Any human that steps out of the spirit world always forgets their time there. I can't believe she still remembers the song…does this mean I have an even greater chance of reviving her memory?_

"Huh," Haku bit his lip as he slipped the music box into his leather sack, pretending to be surprised by Chihiro's familiarity with the song, "That _is _weird." His face beaming, he glanced down at Chihiro, a slow smile spreading on his face, "My grandmother told me once," he said softly, peering closely into Chihiro's dark brown eyes, "Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it."

"Is that so?" Chihiro said, resting her chin over her hand. She blinked thoughtfully. She was actually more curious as to why Haku was suddenly so kind to her. Was it because she wanted to listen to his favorite song? The music box seemed to have changed his attitude so much. The sudden change was bothering Chihiro just a little bit, but she was glad that Haku wasn't bossing her around for once.

"I'm glad that you have heard this song before," Haku said suddenly. His eyes brightening with contentment, he held out a hand to Chihiro, "Let's be friends from now on. How about we start with an apology? I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Chihiro was hesitant for a moment. She glanced down at his hand and then back at his face, wondering whether or not she should trust him. For the past few days, Haku had been obnoxious, rude, self-righteous, conceited, and just plain selfish. What if he was a liar, too? But the look on his eyes was enough to tell Chihiro that he was serious this time. With a reluctant smile planted on her face, Chihiro took his hand and shook it, "Let's try and be friends from now on," she said softly, "I know that I vowed never to forgive you, but I forgive you."

As their hands slipped away, there was a sudden flash of memory and Chihiro's vision began to blur. Haku and the rest of her surroundings disappeared, merging into a bright, silvery light until at last Chihiro could no longer see any of them. The memory overwhelmed Chihiro's mind, bringing her into a place unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. Gaping, she unknowingly began blinking rapidly, her eyes cast in a dull, blank glow.

She was lost in one of her forgotten memories—but it was so fast she could only see the blueness of the sky and the stalks of the green grass, and they molded together so that they were nearly unidentifiable. But Chihiro was certain that it was a field, and she knew that it was from one of her memories. But she never remembered walking through such a beautiful field. As fast as the flashback was, it was gone in nearly half a second. Chihiro didn't have time to soak it all in. Gasping, she was sucked back into reality, breathing so rapidly that she couldn't even take in a single gust of air.

Her breathing shallow, Chihiro looked up at Haku, who was completely unaware that she had a sudden flashback too quick for her to identify. Smiling fondly at her, he shifted a little closer to her on the couch, "Are you fourteen?" he asked suddenly, studying her expression. Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yes," she replied, still a little shocked by her sudden flashback, "Why?" Haku shrugged and leaned backward against the wall of the couch, throwing his arms over his head in a comfortable position. He grinned down at Chihiro.

"Is that so?" he mumbled, nodding in approval, "You're exactly my age. What a coincidence." Chihiro swallowed, her heart rate beginning to decrease. She looked up at Haku and then down at her fingers. They were trembling, and Chihiro couldn't help but wonder if she had met Haku before. He seemed so familiar, and his sudden kindness had taken her by surprise. His calmness reminded her of a person she had met four years ago, but she just doesn't remember who that person was.

"So where are you from?" Chihiro asked. She had always been curious as to why he ended up in their neighborhood, but she decided to save that question for later use. She didn't want to push Haku into thinking that she was nosy.

Haku hesitated for a moment, balling his hands into fists. He glanced up at the ceiling and then sighed, "Far away." He muttered. Chihiro was puzzled. He could have at least told her where exactly he was from, but it was clear that he didn't want to tell her where he came from.

At that moment, Chihiro realized that their conversation was going nowhere. It was beginning to grow into a seriously awkward one, and Chihiro hated awkward conversations. Sighing, she sat up and peered closely into Haku's eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said softly, "I know I was supposed to respect you because you're my guest, but you know, you're so irritating." Haku chuckled.

"No, it's fine," he said, his eyes shimmering, "At home; no one likes me because I'm so bossy. They're always talking trash about me, and since I wanted to collect myself together, I ran away. It's a bad habit of mine—to be conceited. It's just that back at home; I have a higher status than everyone else there. What can I say? I like being pampered, and when you started giving me what I wanted, I kind of got carried away with my attitude. I should be the one apologizing, not you." Chihiro bit her lower lip. She honestly didn't know what to say after he confessed to her. Maybe they were going to be friends after all.

Silence resumed, that is, until Chihiro decided to turn on her favorite drama on television. She reached for the remote and switched the TV on, browsing through channels until she found the right place. Sighing, she sat down next to Haku and began watching her favorite show. Beside her, Haku frowned at the TV, "What the heck is this?" he asked. Chihiro looked up at him, her face beaming.

"It's my favorite drama," she said, "I usually watch this when I have nothing else to do." Haku cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly disapproving the idea of watching TV when boredom took its toll.

"Is that so?" he exclaimed, resting his hand underneath his chin, "How boring. I don't understand how that's entertaining. It's far from real life." Chihiro scoffed, slapping Haku a punch on the shoulder.

"That's the best part!" Chihiro exclaimed, giggling, "It's so…romantic. I love romances! They're so adorable. They make me feel lonely, but I love them." Haku bit his lower lip and shook his head disapprovingly. He sighed and leaned forward against the couch.

"You seriously have no life," he muttered, "If I had free time, I would be running across a field. See, it's too beautiful outside. You can't miss a rare opportunity like this one. I'd rather spend my time outside than to be locked up in a home watching a hopeless drama." Chihiro frowned at him and shrugged, her eyes permanently glued on the television screen. When he had mentioned a field, she suddenly remembered the strange flashback she had a few minutes before.

"Whatever," she said, "It's my choice whether I want to watch this or not. Go outside if you want. I'm going to stay here and watch the newest episode." Despite him saying he would go outside later, Haku ended up staying inside, watching the drama with Chihiro. Chihiro was surprised that he was awfully silent throughout the hour-long episode. He began to doze off the moment the lovers on the screen began to kiss in the rain. At that same moment, Chihiro burst into tears.

"How lame," Haku grumbled, "What a downer. Look at you, you're crying. Dramas make you feel hopeless inside, and I bet you feel bad because _you_ don't have a _boyfriend_." Chihiro pulled her face from her hands, glaring at him.

"E-excuse me?" she exclaimed, sighing exasperatingly, "I'm going to have a boyfriend someday, someone whose _handsomer_ than the boyfriends Hanako and Machiko already have. He's just not here _yet_." Beside her, Haku snickered. It was clear to Chihiro that he highly doubted that would ever happen.

Though, at the same time Chihiro couldn't help but think whether or not Haku _was_ her future boyfriend. The thought was a little too disturbing for her, and she shook her head abruptly, sickened by her imaginations.

"Dream on," he said mockingly, turning away on his side and pulling the blanket over his ears, "Life is far less simple than portrayed in a drama." Chihiro scowled at him. Why did he have to be so coldhearted when it came to her feelings? She didn't like it, but at least he wasn't bossing her around like thirty minutes ago.

As the hours drove on, Chihiro continued to watch dramas, weeping behind a pillow that she had pressed against her tear-drenched cheeks, "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed between sobs. Beside her, Haku reluctantly handed her a handkerchief that he had pulled out of his leather sack. He sighed exasperatingly as he glanced at the clock.

"Are you done?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably on the plush leather couch, "You've been watching dramas for well over two hours. They suck, why bother watching them when you can go outside?" Chihiro scoffed, wiping away a tear from her chin. Clearly he had no heart.

"If you wanted to go outside," Chihiro exclaimed, "You would be outside by now. Why did you even stay here with me if you think dramas are stupid?" She knew that she had caught him with her words. Blinking abruptly, Haku shifted in his spot and crossed his arms, frowning at her.

"That's because…" his words trailed off. He thought for a moment before speaking once more, frowning at Chihiro, "Friends aren't supposed to abandon each other, right? I can't just leave you alone in the house." Chihiro rolled her eyes and flashed him a lopsided smirk.

"_Right_," she mumbled, turning her direction towards the TV, "I don't mind if you go outside. I can just stay here. You don't need to worry about me." Haku hesitated for a moment, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Honestly, he didn't really want to go outside without Chihiro. It would be too boring if he walked all alone. Reluctantly, he decided to stay inside with her.

"Me, worried about you?" he mumbled, fumbling with his blanket, "I don't care about you or your stupid drama. I'm going to sleep." Chihiro frowned at Haku disapprovingly and watched as he slipped himself underneath the blanket, wrapping it around him so tightly that he somewhat resembled an eggroll. Sighing, she glanced up at the TV screen and then back at him. _Way to be friends with someone. _She thought.

For the next hour, beside a sleeping Haku, Chihiro continued to watch her favorite drama. She paid no attention to Haku, even if his constant snoring was ceaselessly interrupting the most romantic scenes in the episodes. After a while, Chihiro started feeling bored and began dozing off on the couch, continuously browsing through different channels on the television screen until at last she couldn't keep her eyes open.

With a TV remote swinging loosely in her hand, she slept shallowly, only to be woken up several times when Haku began kicking her in his sleep. Completely irritated, Chihiro switched off the TV and made her way to the other couch, which was just across from the one Haku was hogging. She curled up into a ball and shut her eyes, managing to fall asleep this time.

Even if Chihiro was sleeping, the music box's melody still rang in her head like a broken recorder. Its rhythm was so familiar, and it was as if her forgotten memories were calling out to her, but Chihiro couldn't hear them. The song rang into her head continuously, breaking into her dreams and into her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I admit, Haku's bipolar, but he's like that in the movie too, right? First he's nice in the movie, then he's all mean, and then he's nice again! So I decided that first he should be mean, then nice, then mean again! xD <strong>

**I also decided that since he's a spirit of some sort, he had the ability to heal faster than humans, which explains why he's suddenly better a few days after the freak accident.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys can understand this chapter. It's not my favorite one, but I thought it was essential to the plot so I added it in.**

**Oh yeah, and about the music box and it's melody, it's actually a little story I made up that happened when Haku and Chihiro were together in the Spirit World. It's sort of like the little memory they have that she can't remember. Sorry if that confused you.  
><strong>

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS! :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Once again, I was going to post this chapter up tomorrow, but I thought you'd guys might like it a lot, so...HERE IT IS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Chihiro slept fitfully. She woke up two hours later, her skin shiny and her hair oily. Yawning, she sat up from her resting spot and realized that the couch in front of her was empty. Haku had disappeared, and the blanket he had been using was gone as well.

"Where did he go?" Chihiro whispered, raising herself from the couch to stretch her arms. As she did so, she suddenly felt a heavy sheet slide down her shoulders and on to her lap. She glanced down at it and realized that it was Haku's blanket. He must have gone somewhere and spread it over her when she was sleeping.

His leather sack and his music box was still here, indicating that Haku was still somewhere around the house. Sighing, Chihiro tossed the blanket aside and stood up, stretching her arms and legs. Her back was a little achy from lying down in one spot for too long. Slipping her feet in comfy bunny slippers, Chihiro went on her way to the upstairs bathroom, feeling in desperate need of a shower.

As she groggily staggered through the hallway, Chihiro continuously wondered where Haku had gone. He never would have left without his music box, so he might have been somewhere around the house. Though, she couldn't imagine him anywhere else other than in the living room. S

ighing, she stepped into the bathroom and switched on the lights, pulling down her ponytail and setting her hair tie across the nearby counter. Just as she did so, there was a loud gasp from the other end of the bathroom. Chihiro turned around, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as a shrill scream pushed its way out of her throat. She covered her mouth in sheer shock and took a step backward, nearly stumbling over the fuzzy carpet.

To her surprise, Haku was sitting in the water-filled bathtub—completely naked. Thankfully, the water was covered with bubbles, but it still frightened Chihiro quite a bit seeing him in the bathroom. She gasped and turned away, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Haku gaped up at her, his hands behind the back of his drenched hair as if he was relaxing before Chihiro stumbled in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haku demanded, slowly raising himself out of the tub, his expression mortified. Screeching in disgust, Chihiro covered her eyes with one hand and held her other hand in front of her, screaming incessantly. Haku's eyes were glinting with shock and anger, but it was clear Chihiro was more upset than he was.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" she shouted, hyperventilating as she took swift, hesitant steps out of the room, "Sit down or I'm going to be scarred for life!"

With that, she twirled around, nearly hitting herself against the edge of the counter, and ran out of the bathroom, screaming endlessly until she made her way to her bedroom. Kicking the door open, Chihiro threw herself over her bed, breathing shallowly. She couldn't believe that Haku would actually be taking a bath with the door unlocked.

Completely disgusted, Chihiro began sobbing into her pillow, pressing it so hard against her face that she couldn't breathe. She was so occupied with the pillow she didn't notice Haku step into the room, now fully clothed with a towel slapped over his head. Frowning disapprovingly at her, he reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to swerve around, her eyes widening with panic. She screamed and turned away from him, "Go away!" she cried, hurling the pillow at him, "Don't touch me, you pervert!" Haku scoffed, wiping his wet hair with the towel.

"Me, a pervert?" he grumbled, scowling down at her, "You were the one who walked in on me. I didn't do anything. All I was doing was taking a bath and then suddenly you came in. Basically, it's your own fault."

Tears streaming down her face, Chihiro shook her head abruptly and turned away from Haku, "You're disgusting!" she exclaimed, hurling another pillow at him, "Did you purposefully leave the door unlocked? Do you even know how to use a lock? Maybe if you had locked the door, I wouldn't be in this mess!" Frowning disapprovingly at Chihiro, Haku removed the towel from his head and tossed it towards her direction, causing her to scream and slam herself against the nearby wall.

"You're an idiot," Haku grumbled, turning so that his back was facing Chihiro's direction. He began to walk down the stairs, calling out as he did, "A simple apology would have been helpful, but no I just had to be the blame. It was your own fault in the first place."

"My fault," Chihiro exclaimed, wiping away her tears, "I tell you what, the next time you use the bathtub, you better make sure you locked the door before you start using it! Now I will forever have a sick image engraved in my mind for the rest of my life, all thanks to you!"

As he walked down the stairs in a slow, heavy pace, Haku snickered to himself, glancing back at Chihiro's bedroom before walking on, shaking his head, "What a drama queen." he mumbled, making his way into the living room and spreading himself on the couch.

In truth, Haku was actually amused with what had happened. He never had been so entertained seeing Chihiro yell at him. He just had to be the blame all the time, but deep down inside, it made him laugh. In his opinion, making her angry was a great way to start a friendship.

Groaning in disgust, Chihiro made her way downstairs, her face red with discomfiture emotions. Hugging a pillow close to her chest, she glared down at Haku and bit her lower lip, clearly wondering why she had come downstairs in the first place. Haku looked up at her, smugness glinting in his bright green eyes. Smiling to himself, he switched on the TV and sighed.

"So after I implanted a frightening image in your mind," he said softly, browsing through channels until he found the right one, "You still decided to come downstairs to see me. Could it be that deep down inside, you like me?" Gasping, Chihiro took a step backwards and glared at Haku. She was even more disgusted than before. She never had any feelings of likeness towards Haku, especially since he was so obnoxious. In fact, she had no feelings for him at all.

"N-no!" Chihiro exclaimed, clutching her pillow even tighter as she turned away from him, "Why would I like you? You're the meanest, nastiest boy I have ever met!" Haku chuckled, raising the volume of the TV on high. He looked up at Chihiro with a thin, conceited smile spread across his face.

"Someday, Chihiro," he said softly, shaking his head slowly, "We need to be friends. I bet you just don't want to be nice to me. Blaming me for the littlest things will not make our relationship grow stronger." Chihiro flinched, grinding her teeth together as she scowled down at Haku.

"E-excuse me?" she demanded, throwing another pillow at his head, "Maybe if you stop with that attitude of yours, we could get along! Not once have you been kind to me, so maybe that is why we can't be friends, you big jerk!" At that moment, Haku switched off the TV and turned around; peering emotionlessly at Chihiro's reddened face.

"Why don't _you_ stop with that attitude of yours?" he asked, his eyes darkening, "You're blaming me for not being nice to you, yet you do the things that you blame me for. You're very weak-minded. Why don't you think things through before they come out of your mouth?" Sighing exasperatingly, Haku crossed his arms and slumped on the couch, shaking his head with disapproval. Chihiro had no comment in what he just told her. She had to admit, he was right. At that moment, Chihiro felt like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

"I-I'm sorry, Haku," Chihiro said softly, "I hate to admit it, but you're actually right." Haku smirked, throwing his hand behind his head.

"So you finally realized that I was much wiser than you thought?" he said, chuckling with amusement. Chihiro opened her mouth halfway before closing it, nodding reluctantly. Haku shifted awkwardly in his seat, tapping his foot over the carpeted floor. He looked up at Chihiro, his eyes shimmering, "I'll tell you what, next time, I'll make sure to lock the door. I honestly didn't know there was a lock, so I'm sorry for forever scarring your life." Chihiro frowned disapprovingly at his joking way of apologizing and turned away from him, disgusted.

Sighing, Haku stood up from the couch and glanced outside, "It's stuffy in here," he mumbled, tugging at the purple sash tied around his waist. He glanced up at Chihiro with an emotionless expression on his face. Chihiro rolled her eyes and shrugged, turning towards the exit of the living room.

"Take care of it yourself," she murmured, "I'm not going to be responsible for you anymore." With that, she turned on her heel and left, grumbling. Haku listened as Chihiro slammed herself into her room. He scoffed and hurled himself on the couch.

So he finally apologizes to her, and then she acknowledges it by leaving him all alone. At that moment, Haku was well aware that it would take a while to gain her trust. There was no way he would be friends with her unless he was kinder.

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day—that is, until Chihiro invited her friends to come over after school. She began talking to Machiko on the phone the moment she locked herself in her room, asking whether or not they can stop by to explain to her the homework for today. Chihiro wanted to pass her exam, and the fact that she might not be at school for an entire week will lower her chance in scoring a good enough grade to pass. She didn't want to miss such an opportunity.

"Okay, we'll come over in fifteen minutes," Machiko said. Chihiro nodded, her face beaming. She was glad that her friends were finally coming over. She didn't want to be alone with a jerk like Haku.

"Great! I'm so excited. I'm a little lonely here, so I'm glad you guys are coming," Chihiro laughed, "See you later, Machiko. I'll be waiting downstairs when you come by." With that, she clicked off her phone and slipped it into her pocket, humming cheerfully to herself. She was completely unaware that Haku was looming in front of the edge of the doorway, staring hard at her.

"I see," Haku said suddenly, startling Chihiro. Yelling in surprise, she twirled around and glared at him, her face reddened from the shock.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Chihiro demanded, getting ready to shove him out the door. Haku smiled smugly at her, his eyes glowing with amusement as he leaned against the edge of the doorway. His arms crossed, he approached Chihiro's direction and sat down next to her on the bed, grinning humorously.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked mockingly, peering closely into her face, "Your boyfriend? Do you even have a boyfriend? If you do, I feel so sorry for him." Yelling out in frustration, Chihiro shoved him away, causing him to topple over her large pile of colorful pillows. The pillows scattered across the room as Chihiro stood up, her expression cross.

"You have no right to be in my room!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the doorway, "And no, I do not have a boyfriend. I was simply talking to my friends. Now get out of here before you cause any more trouble! You're so annoying!" Haku snickered as he emerged from one of the pillows, hurling it at Chihiro's face before trudging towards the exit of the room.

"I thought you were sorry for the way you've been acting towards me," Haku said, frowning disappointedly at Chihiro, "Get your attitude together or we'll never get along. I'd very much like it if we'd become friends, because I like you Chihiro." Chihiro glared disapprovingly at Haku and scoffed.

"Whatever," she mumbled, flashing him an unforgivable scowl, "It's not like we'll ever be friends anyway. You're such a jerk." Haku shrugged, smirking lopsidedly as he slowly began walking down the stairs, calling out to Chihiro as he did.

"It's too bad you're going to see my face every day from now on," he exclaimed between chuckles, "Because I'm not leaving the house until I find what I'm looking for, you hear me?" Chihiro just wanted to shove him down the stairs and scream at him. She desperately wanted Haku out of the house. He always found a way to play with her attitude. Ever since Haku began to stay in her house, he did nothing but irritate her. At that moment, Chihiro decided she hated him.

The next few minutes were nothing but pure silence. Chihiro reluctantly followed Haku down the stairs so she can watch for her friends through the living room window.

At the same time Haku had managed to learn how to use a video game controller and began playing one of Chihiro's shooter games. Completely occupied with the TV, he was so quiet that Chihiro nearly forgot that he was there with her.

Sighing, Chihiro gazed at the window, her stomach growling. She decided to prepare some snacks for her friends the moment they stepped through the door. Feeling bored, she turned around to watch Haku play with the video games.

His fingers flew across the controller, slapping the buttons so swiftly that it was as if they had minds of their own. Chihiro was surprised that he managed to shoot every single one of his opponents through flying colors. Before she knew it, he had beaten her high score nearly twenty times.

At last, the doorbell rang. Crying out in excitement, Chihiro leaped from the couch and began rushing towards the entrance of her house, screaming hysterically. Haku set the game on pause and pressed his hands against his ears, glaring at Chihiro, "Jeez," he exclaimed, "Can't you quiet down? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ignoring Haku's complaining, Chihiro peered through the door's peephole and squealed when she saw Hanako and Machiko waiting behind it, each of them clutching their schoolbags in their hands. She unlocked the door and grinned happily at her friends, "Hello!" she exclaimed, stepping aside so that Hanako and Machiko can enter the house.

"I'm so happy to see you, onee-chan!" Machiko cried, pulling Chihiro into one of her tight embraces, "You will never guess what's happened today when you were gone! There was this new student, and he was super cute! I bet he'll make a perfect boyfriend for you!" Chihiro felt blood rise to her cheeks. Gaping at her friends, she wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lower lip. Could it be that she'd finally have her own boyfriend? Though, Chihiro didn't want to sound too desperate. She didn't even see the new student yet.

"Is that so?" she said, shifting awkwardly in her spot. She frowned up at her friends, "I don't want to like a guy for his looks. I want to like him for his personality. Anyway, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Thanks for telling me, though."

At that same moment, there was a sudden cry from the living room and a loud thud. Hanako and Machiko exchanged puzzled expressions and then looked up at Chihiro.

"What the heck was that?" Hanako asked. Chihiro bit her lower lip, her facing burning with humiliation.

"Oh, that?" Chihiro said softly, folding her hands behind her back, "Do you remember what I told you, Hanako? He—" Chihiro didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. At the same moment, Haku let out another exasperated cry and he began calling out for Chihiro, his clear voice carrying itself into the hallway and out the doorway.

"Chihiro!" he shouted, stomping towards their direction. His face was red with anger and frustration, "Why does it say 'game over'? What does that mean? Does that mean I can't play the game anymore? Tell me right now! I was just about to beat the game!" Haku ran up to Chihiro's side, snatching her wrist and tugging her towards the living room, "Come on! Tell me how to play it again! Tell me!" Crying out in reproach, Chihiro pulled her arm away from him, scowling.

"I'll tell you later!" she exclaimed, "Just stop being an idiot!" Haku was in the middle of forcefully shoving her towards the living room, when his eyes suddenly darted towards Hanako and Machiko's direction. Chihiro's friends stood there with their mouths literally wide open as he glared up at them, his expression cold.

"Who are these people?" Haku demanded, turning towards Chihiro's direction. Forcing a tight smile on her face, Chihiro stepped awkwardly beside Haku and gestured to him, speaking to her friends in a sweet, polite manner.

"Hanako and Machiko," she said softly, her expression tense, "This is Haku." Hanako and Machiko bobbed their heads, staring admiringly at Haku. Shifting uncomfortably in his spot, Haku glared down at them, clearly not very happy seeing that Chihiro had visitors. He actually liked it better when he and Chihiro were alone, but now that she had company, there was no way he could bug her while they were at the house.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Haku," Hanako said, her eyes darting towards Chihiro's direction, "I honestly had no idea that Chihiro already had…someone to keep her company." She winked at Chihiro and giggled. Her face red with embarrassment, Chihiro let out an exasperated sigh and glared up at Haku.

"Go back where you came from, idiot," she mumbled, "My friends and I are going to be upstairs. Don't you dare come into my room without permission." Haku scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making his way to the living room.

He stopped suddenly, his fists clenched side by side against his waist as he turned around to face Chihiro. A slow, roguish smile spread across his face.

"In that case," he said, his eyes shimmering, "I'll make some tea for you and your good friends. They seem very nice, unlike _some_ people I know." Chihiro frowned contemptuously and watched as Haku made his way into the kitchen. Behind her, her friends were frozen in their spots, their eyes wide with astonishment.

"Is that your cousin, Chihiro?" Machiko asked. Hanako suddenly burst out laughing. Chihiro sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, reluctant to say anything.

"No," Chihiro mumbled, grinding her teeth together, "He's just an acquaintance. Ignore him. Let's go upstairs." Rolling her eyes, Hanako followed Chihiro upstairs, gesturing for Machiko to follow along. Snapping away from her dreamy thoughts, Machiko followed her two friends, glancing back several times in hopes of taking another glimpse of the mysterious boy.

As she went upstairs, Chihiro couldn't believe it. Her friends were definitely infatuated with Haku. Did that mean they were not satisfied with their own boyfriends? It bothered Chihiro a little bit, but then she remembered that she had no attraction towards Haku at all. He was simply just a person living in her house. Eventually he was going to leave, and then she would not have to see him and his annoying face ever again. Chihiro was certain that Haku wouldn't be hanging around for longer than a week. She was hoping that he would be gone by Sunday.

Hanako giggled, hurling herself towards Chihiro's comfortable bed. Rolling in it a couple of times, she looked up at Chihiro, grinning, "Are you sure he's just an acquaintance?" she asked, smirking knowingly, "He acts like he's known you for a very long time." Chihiro paused for a moment and scoffed, glaring down at her friends.

"Please," Chihiro mumbled, scowling, "He's only been living in this house for a couple of days. He's going to be gone in a week." Deep down inside, something told her that he might be staying well over a month. As much as she hoped that wouldn't come true, Chihiro knew that it was a possibility.

Machiko blinked at her friends, confused with their conversation, "If he's not your cousin," she said softly, sitting down on one of the nearby bean bag chairs, "Then what is he?" Chihiro frowned and shrugged, glancing at Hanako with a helpless expression on her face.

"Did you tell Machiko about what happened on Friday?" she asked. Hanako shook her head and bit her lower lip. Sighing, Chihiro glanced back at Machiko and continued on, "I found him injured in the street a few days ago and decided to bring him inside my house. He's better now, but he's so obnoxious. I wouldn't want you two to get closer to him. He's a big jerk." At that moment, Hanako burst out laughing, startling both Chihiro and Hanako.

"Either that," she said between giggles, "Or you just want him all to yourself." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Machiko glanced up at her, red faced and astonished.

"How dare you say that?" Chihiro snapped, hurling a pillow at her friend, "Did you see how rude he was? There's no way I'd like a guy like him." In front of her, Machiko and Hanako were silent. Chihiro was breathing heavily, completely exhausted. She had been yelling nonstop that day, and she could feel her body weakening from the energy that had been drained out of her. Sighing, she sank down on the bed and watched as Hanako pulled out her English textbook.

"Here," Hanako said, flipping the book open to a certain page, "We have to write a little summary on this page. It's not very much. I could get it done in three minutes." Chihiro leaned over to scan the book and set it on her lap, flipping through the assigned pages.

"Is that so?" Chihiro asked, "What other homework do I need to work on besides this one? I'm sure our Math teacher assigned us one that's not very friendly." Hanako and Machiko exchanged glances and nodded. Frowning disappointedly, Chihiro slammed the book shut and handed it back to Hanako, hurling herself against one of her pillows. She hated homework more than anything else in the world, but she needed to do it if she wanted to pass eighth grade.

Chihiro was just about to ask Hanako about their other assignments, when Haku suddenly entered the room. Pushing the door with his back, he came in with a tray containing two teapots and three small glass cups. Hanako and Machiko watched as he set it down on the floor in front of them, pouring each of them a cup of tea. Honestly, Chihiro didn't understand why he would be needed two teapots. They must have carried the same kind of tea.

"Here," he said, handing Chihiro one of the cups. Reluctantly, she took it from him, examining its warm contents as if she was unsure whether or not he had poisoned it. Clasping the now empty tray with one hand, Haku bent over her with a glint of fondness written in his features, "I made a very special kind of tea for you specifically," his eyes glittering, he gave her a demure little smile, "It's my grandmother's recipe. I hope you like it."

"Thanks…" Chihiro said softly, deciding whether or not she should drink it. Straightening his back, Haku rose himself from his spot and glanced directly at Hanako and Machiko, whose faces were burning incessantly. Frowning reproachfully, he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The moment he did, Hanako and Machiko both took small sips from their cups.

"You know," Hanako gasped, glancing over her cup, "This tea is delicious! Try yours, Chihiro. It seems like your cup is different." She cocked an eyebrow at Chihiro, as if she knew something about it that Chihiro didn't know.

Reluctantly at first, Chihiro took a slight sip from her own cup, swallowing it thoughtfully. The moment the tea spread across her tongue, she could almost taste a very sweet, delightful sensation running down her throat as she swallowed it. She didn't exactly know what was in the tea, but she was well aware that Haku must have added strawberries in it, mixed with some herbs or spices. The taste was very similar to sugary jam, and Chihiro actually liked it. It was the best tea she had ever tasted.

"I-it's actually good!" Chihiro exclaimed, her eyes widening with astonishment, "I thought he had poisoned it or something." Hanako stifled a giggle and looked up at Chihiro, her eyes boring into her own.

"You do realize that the cup he had given you is different from our own, right?" she asked. Beside her, Machiko sighed dreamily, gazing down at Chihiro. Chihiro felt her face burn. Hesitantly, at first, she turned away from her friends. Hanako continued on, "He must care about you so much if he decided to make you something different." Chihiro scoffed.

"He and I have been fighting for the past few days," she mumbled, "I'm pretty sure he's just being nice right now because you two are here." Machiko shrugged and drank every last drop of her own cup. Swallowing it noisily, she set the cup down on the table and grinned humorously at Chihiro.

"I don't get it," Machiko said softly, "This boy who's staying in your house is actually the most handsome boy I have ever seen. And he has the prettiest eyes. I've never seen such a nice shade of green," she sighed languorously, "You're so lucky, Chihiro, to be cared for by such a gentleman." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A-a gentleman?" she cried, balling her hands into fists, "For your information, _I_ was the one taking care of _him_! He's been ordering me around like I was the maid and he was the prince! He's not a gentleman; he's more like a big, fat, whining baby! I can't stand him. He is so obnoxious." Hanako scratched her chin, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" she said, a glint of hilarity flashing in her dark brown eyes, "Have you ever wondered whether or not he is purposefully acting that way, Chihiro? I'm pretty sure he likes to make you mad for the fun of it." Chihiro had no comment in what Hanako had just told her. At that moment she realized that his offer to make them tea was the first act of kindness he had ever done since he stayed in Chihiro's house.

"I highly doubt what you're saying is true," Chihiro mumbled halfheartedly, placing her cup on a nearby desk. She sighed and frowned at her friends, "Besides, aren't we supposed to be talking about homework? I still need to know what we have for Math." Hanako and Machiko exchanged knowing glances and suddenly burst into giggles, standing up from their seats. Chihiro gaped up at them and cried out in protest.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, shooting up from her bed, her expression puzzled, "Where are you two going?" Chihiro helplessly watched as her friends began to gather their textbooks, stuffing them into their own schoolbags. Machiko stifled a giggle as she walked out of the bedroom with Hanako trailing behind her. Hanako stopped and turned around, clearly amused.  
>"Don't worry, Chihiro," she said as she reached for the doorknob, "I'll email you the homework. Just wait till I get back home and then I'll text you, okay? In the meantime, have fun with your new boyfriend. I'm sure you'd rather be alone with him than be with us." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.<p>

"H-hey!" Chihiro cried, gaping as she watched Hanako shut the door on her, slamming the door so hard that it literally shook the walls of the house. Balling her hands into fists, Chihiro began stomping childishly on the floor, shrieking with fury, "He's not my boyfriend! How could you say that? I hate him, hate him, hate him!"

Breathing heavily, Chihiro spread herself over her bed, her chest heaving. She was angry at her friends for suddenly leaving her like that. She knew very well that she did not like Haku. He was too obnoxious and selfish—but when he gave her tea, it wasn't selfish. Biting her lower lip, Chihiro sat up on her bed and glanced up at the ceiling as if it had the answer to her many questions. At that moment, something struck into her mind, sending her cold chills down her spine.

_Haku…_she thought to herself. _Why do you behave as if you've known me all your life? _

* * *

><p><strong>Haku mentioned his grandmother last chapter, so I thought maybe I should explain a little. <strong>

**I decided that the grandmother he was referring to was Zeniba, just to let you guys know. :) **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! The beginning was intense, wasn't it? HAHAHAHA! **

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS, PLEASE! **

**And I noticed that this is kind of peaking towards the Romance category, but I'm keeping this story a Friendship one, because, well, I'm not that good with romances. :\  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I might be a little busy today, so I'm only going to post up one chapter as of now! **

**Anyways, have fun reading! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next morning, Haku woke up to the sounds of someone noisily using the kitchen's sink. Groaning, he sat up from the couch, his back aching. Throwing his blanket below his knees, he glanced towards the open entrance to the kitchen and noticed Chihiro washing her hands, humming happily to herself.

Blinking confusedly, Haku turned around to face the nearby clock. It was thirty minutes till seven in the morning. Frowning, he stepped off of the couch, dragging the blanket with him, and approached Chihiro.

Chihiro noticed him and grinned, "Good-morning!" she exclaimed happily, turning off the faucet and using the nearby towel to wipe her hands. Haku groggily rubbed his eye with one hand and frowned up at her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked haughtily. Chihiro had never been this busy before, especially early in the morning, and it bothered him greatly. She glanced up at Haku, beaming with cheerfulness.

"I have to go to school," she said, pouring some bowls of _okayu_, "I can't just stay here all the time or I'd be in big trouble." Haku scoffed and crossed his arms, draping his blanket over a nearby chair.

Clearly, Chihiro was leaving him on purpose. For the past few days, she always mentioned how much she wanted to go back to school, and just now Haku had realized that the only reason why she wanted to return to school was so that she could avoid him.

"You're leaving me all by myself?" he exclaimed, his face flickering with both disappointment and sarcasm, "Why, I thought you liked me." Chihiro laughed and handed him some okayu, sitting down across from him on one of the nearby breakfast tables.

"Don't worry," she said, spooning some of her food into her mouth, "I don't." Haku frowned disapprovingly at Chihiro and sighed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he retorted as he pulled up a chair next to her. As he sank down into it, he flashed her a lopsided smirk, "Ah, well, at least I get the house all to myself. With no one to supervise me, I can do anything I want." Chihiro glared up at Haku and scowled.

"Just wait here until I come back," she mumbled through gritted teeth, "My parents won't get home before I do, so you don't have to worry about them. If you get bored, there's TV and video games and some books. Just be sure not to do anything stupid." Haku chuckled and began swirling his okayu with a spoon, a glint of amusement cast in his bright green eyes.

"You don't really trust me," he said softly, "Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid. I'm not that kind of person."

The two of them sat next to each other in awkward silence for the next few minutes. Chihiro began chewing on her breakfast while Haku began playing with his own food, stirring his okayu in a fluent, swift manner.

A few moments later, Chihiro stood up from her seat and gathered both of their bowls, taking them to the sink, even if Haku's bowl was not even close to being finished. Though, it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to eat it anyway, "I have to go now," she said as she placed the bowls in the middle of the faucet. She turned around and looked up at Haku with a mistrustful expression, hurling her schoolbag over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the afternoon."

Haku watched as she approached the exit of the house, "Great!" he exclaimed as Chihiro stepped out the door, "I'll just stay here and be miserable." At that same moment, Chihiro slammed the door in his face, pretending to ignore him. Haku couldn't help but watch as she stepped down the porch and into the streets.

He continued peering through the window until at last he couldn't see her anymore. Sighing, he turned around and faced the living room, wondering what he could do besides watch TV. In truth, he would rather go outside than stay inside.

* * *

><p>Chihiro was hesitant to leave Haku in the house, but what could she do? She didn't want to skip out on her education, no matter how wonderful it may sound. She didn't even want to stay with such a jerk. Even if he stopped bossing her around like a servant, he was still sarcastic and conceited. Chihiro hated his attitude, and thought that going to school was the best opportunity to avoid him. Haku was always so full of himself.<p>

School went by in a flash, in fact, so fast that Chihiro was a little upset. She didn't want to go back home. She was tired of arguing and fighting with Haku. If she came back home, she knew that Haku was going to try to make her angry for the fun of it. Chihiro didn't understand Haku, and she desperately wanted him out of her house. She hated being humiliated, and to make things worse, Haku only picked fights with her whenever her parents weren't around. To Chihiro's parents, Haku was an angel. It irritated her greatly.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Akane hates me," Chihiro said softly as she and her friends stepped out of the school and into the parking lot, "Is it just because I don't meet her standards? It's totally unfair." Hanako and Machiko exchanged puzzled glances and shrugged.<p>

"She's always been thinking highly of herself, Chihiro," Hanako sighed, running a hand through her long hair, "She always looks down at people who aren't like her. She's just one of those twits who won't go anywhere in life." Chihiro knew that her friends were right about Akane's attitude and constant bullying, but despite her friends telling her, Chihiro was still fuming with anger.

Akane, who was the most popular girl in school, had always told Chihiro she was never pretty enough to have a boyfriend, and that lowered her self-esteem greatly. She would never forgive Akane for that. It was all thanks to her that Chihiro has had much insecurity about herself.

Just when Chihiro was about to speak, Hanako and Machiko suddenly turned their direction in front of them and immediately stopped in their tracks. They pressed their hands against their mouths and gasped in disbelief, "Onee-chan," Machiko said softly, gazing wide-eyed at Chihiro, "Is that that boy you hate, you know, the one who lives in your house?"

Completely dazed by her frustration towards Akane, Chihiro wasn't at all paying attention to her friends' shock and bewilderment. That was, until she heard a familiar voice call for her right across the street.

"Chihiro!"

She turned around and let out a shriek, nearly dropping her schoolbag.

In front of them Haku was running their direction, waving his hand in the air. His bright green eyes were shimmering and reflecting off of the sun, and his face was beaming with excitement. He stopped in front of Chihiro, holding out his hand to her, much to her dismay.

Crying out in protest, Chihiro took a step back, glaring at him, "I told you to stay at home!" she exclaimed, "Why are you suddenly out here?" Haku scoffed, frowning disapprovingly at Chihiro.

"I came to walk you home," he said, glancing behind him. He turned around and held out his hand again. When Chihiro didn't respond, he grabbed her wrist so suddenly it startled her greatly, "Come on." As stubborn as she was, Chihiro hung back, swiping away from his firm grasp. She took a step in between her friends and scowled.

"I'm not going to go with you," she snapped, "You're an obnoxious jerk! I hate you!" Much to her exasperation, Haku threw back his head and laughed, clearly amused by her determination to stay. He held out his hand again, his eyes gleaming.

"You know that's not true," he said softly, almost affectionately, "Now say goodbye to your friends. I'll make something special for you when we get home, okay? How does that sound?" Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was only saying kind, wheedling things now because her friends were in front of him. Chihiro was absolutely sure he was using her to look good in front of everyone else, and she saw right through it.

"Awful!" she cried, hugging her schoolbag in a defensive position, "That sounds horrible! Leave me alone and go back without me. I'm staying with my friends and I'm not going home until you're out of my sight." Haku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Suddenly, he leaned over and peered closely at Chihiro's face—maybe a little too close.

"So now I'm being a gentleman," his eyes darkened, "And you're rejecting my offers? I thought you didn't like it when I behaved like a superior? Would you rather that I not be kind to you? Does that sound better to you?" Chihiro was silent for a moment, clearly amazed by his sudden cold expression.

She hated it when he behaved like a spoiled prince, and she definitely didn't want him to return to his past behaviors. Chihiro completely understood that she was missing a rare opportunity. He was actually being nice for once.

Reluctantly, she nodded, hurling her schoolbag over her shoulder, "Fine," she murmured, reaching out to take Haku's offering hand. Behind her, Hanako and Machiko burst into giggles. Chihiro whirled around to scowl at them.

Their faces burning with amusement, Hanako and Machiko waved at Chihiro and then left her all alone with the boy she hated the most, glancing back at them several times. Chihiro was overwhelmed with frustration and bitterness. She didn't want to go home with Haku, who always ridiculed her in any way he could. She was sure that he was only being nice now because her friends were there with her.

"I can't believe you," she mumbled, making a failed attempt to release herself from Haku's surprisingly strong grip, "I know what you're doing! You're using me to make yourself look good in front of everyone else. You're so mean!" Haku chuckled, twisting Chihiro's wrist with his hand, gripping her so tightly that he must have been cutting off her air circulation. He pulled her even closer to him.

"You know that's not true," he said, his eyes gleaming with hilarity, "It's not good to make assumptions, Chihiro." Chihiro scoffed, managing to swipe her hand away from him.

Tugging at her lapel, she waited until Haku was walking much farther than she was and then continued on walking behind him. Haku turned around and gestured to her, a soft, somewhat somber smile spread across his face.

"Come on, it's better that we're together," he said, his smile sinking into a disapproving frown, "What if you get jumped from behind and then I don't even notice because you're so far away? Think about the possibilities that could happen!" Chihiro took a breath of exasperation and crossed her arms stubbornly, scowling up at Haku.

"I've been walking alone since I was ten years old," she mumbled, "Nothing happened to me. I'm still alive." Haku mumbled to himself and glared at a car passing by. Frowning at Chihiro, he held out his hand again and reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her forward.

"Let's go," he demanded, squeezing her hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Better safe than sorry." Chihiro was about to open her mouth in protest, but for some reason she couldn't find her own words. Reluctantly, she walked up beside Haku, staring at her hand he was holding.

Frowning, Chihiro continued walking beside him in dead silence. Haku didn't say anything, his grip slightly loosening as they became even closer to Chihiro's house.

* * *

><p>"So why did you come here?" Chihiro asked wonderingly. Beside her, Haku was carefully focusing on the road, watching intently as a stream of cars buzzed past their direction. He shrugged and glanced down at her, a smug smirk darkening his face.<p>

"What," he said, flashing Chihiro an expression of amusement, "Am I not supposed to behave like a gentleman? Would you rather that I treat you like a servant? Do you want me to start bossing you around again?" Chihiro exclaimed in protest.

"N-no!" she snapped, landing a punch on Haku's shoulder. He cried out and rubbed his arm, glaring at her as she continued, "It's just that you came out of the blue. I wasn't expecting you to come. It just surprised me." She shivered and pressed her lips together. _He came out of the blue…just like when he was injured. _

Frowning, Haku ran a hand through his dark hair, staring fiercely at a car passing by.

"It's not safe for a girl like you to be walking alone," he mumbled, "It's best to have me around." Chihiro was scornful, and she clearly didn't want him around. She liked walking alone. It gave her some time to think without anyone interrupting her thoughts.

As much as she wanted to yell at him, something pulled her back. Pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth, Chihiro glanced up at Haku and couldn't help but wonder why exactly he came to pick her up from school. Could it be that he was actually worried about her? The way he was glaring at the cars, as if someone could attack them any second, was an expression filled with defending determination.

Biting her lip, Chihiro dropped her gaze, staring anxiously at her shoes. Beside her, Haku was frowning disapprovingly at the tense expression on her face. Sighing, he pulled out something from the deep pocket in his shirt and held it out to Chihiro, "My music box," he said softly, his fingers tracing its lid, "I brought it with me." Chihiro watched unintentionally as Haku opened its lid, the music box playing the same, sweet tune. The more she listened to it, the more familiar it seemed to her.

"I don't get it," Chihiro sighed, crossing her arms and gazing up hopelessly at Haku, "I feel like someone, maybe an old friend, had played this song for me once—an old friend that I don't even remember, no matter how hard I try to remember. I'm sure this song was his favorite." Haku sniffed. Rubbing his head, he glanced anxiously at a car slowly driving by.

"Is that so?" he said halfheartedly. Suddenly, he scoffed, "How can you not remember an old friend?" Chihiro shrugged, clearly annoyed by his questions.

"I don't know," she mumbled, hurling her schoolbag over her shoulder, "All I remember was that this song was his favorite. I don't remember his face, or his name, but I think I remember that at one point, he played this song for me when I was upset." Haku was unusually silent, clearly full of thought.

"Remember what I told you?" he asked, his voice overpowering the sweet melody of the music box, "My grandmother told me once: Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it." Chihiro nodded, remembering that one, boring sunny day when he had told her the same thing.

The pair fell in more awkward silence. The music box's calming melody slowed to a stop, and Haku reached over to repower it, twisting the crank on one side. The melody picked up again and the song continued, filling the air with pure music. Smiling softly to herself, Chihiro glanced up at the sky and breathed in the sweet air of warm spring. Beside her, Haku was holding out the music box in front of him, gazing down at it somberly. Sighing, Chihiro lowered her head, a sudden question filling her mind.

"Um, Haku," she said softly, peering up at him wonderingly, "I didn't have the guts to ask you before, but I think I can ask you now." Haku chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ask me anything." he said. The music box droned on, overpowering Haku's own voice. Chihiro looked up at Haku, her eyes meeting his bright green ones. His expression bore into hers. Her face burning, Chihiro dropped her gaze. She was surprised to see that Haku was gazing softly at her with a strange patience planted on his face. The only expression she had ever seen on his face was one filled with sarcasm and haughtiness, but now it was different.

"Um, Haku," Chihiro said, shifting awkwardly in her spot. Wrapping her hands behind her back, she hesitated before opening her mouth again, "Remember when you had mentioned that you weren't going home until you fulfilled a promise? Ever since then I was wondering, what is the promise? And who is it to?" Haku held his breath, suddenly closing the lid of the music box. The sweet tune was gone, replaced by the whirring of the cars rushing by. In front of her, Haku stopped walking and was staring solemnly at her with his body facing her direction.

"I made a promise," he said softly, tucking the music box underneath his arm. Hesitantly at first, he continued on, "That I would meet an old friend again. I haven't seen her in four years, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember me. Back then she asked me to promise that we would see each other again, but that never happened. I'm pretty sure that by now, she has forgotten about me." Chihiro fell into sudden silence.

So his old friend was a girl? For some reason Chihiro couldn't help but feel a little envious. Shaking away her thoughts, she bit her lip, staring anxiously at Haku.

Smiling softly at her, Haku's eyes glistened as he walked on, gesturing for Chihiro to follow beside him, "But do you know, Chihiro," he said, tracing the lid of the music box with his fingers, "You make me feel happy inside whenever I'm with you. You're sweet and kind and you care about other people. I like that about you, and whenever I see you, I am reminded of my old friend. Even if she doesn't remember me, at least I still have you." Chihiro stared at Haku. She felt her cheeks burn, and she turned away from him.

"Is that so?" she said softly, frowning at a nearby rock that dotted the sidewalk. With the heel of her shoe, she kicked it and watched it skip across the ground in an odd rhythm. She and Haku fell in more awkward silence as they walked on towards Chihiro's house. She could see it from where they were walking, and just as she noticed it, she had a sudden question spring into her mind. She stopped and turned suddenly, looking up at Haku with a wondering expression on her face, "Haku!" she exclaimed. Haku stopped walking and peered down at her, his face unreadable.

"Hmm?" Balling his hands into fists, Haku turned to face her direction, his lips pressed to a thin line. Rocking awkwardly on her spot, Chihiro clenched her hands together and looked up at Haku, studying his face.

There was something about him that seemed awfully familiar, and Chihiro wanted to ask him. Why was she so hesitant to ask? Was it because she was afraid of what he would say?

Losing her confidence, Chihiro dropped her gaze and shook her head, her feet scraping against the hard cemented ground, "It's nothing," she said softly, her face burning, "Never mind." Haku paused for a moment and glanced at Chihiro's house, which was not so far away from where they were standing. Smiling, he held out a hand to Chihiro.

"Come on," he said, closing the lid of his music box and tucking it into his pocket, "We need to get you back home." Reluctantly at first, Chihiro took his hand and allowed him to lead her down the hill, where her house was waiting for them.

She was surprised by his sudden kindness, and Chihiro couldn't help but feel that she and Haku had finally become real friends. At least she had gotten to know him a little better, and she was grateful for that.

But there was something that bothered Chihiro greatly.

Judging by the look on his face, Chihiro was sure that Haku knew something that she didn't know. She was well aware that he was keeping something from her, but as much as Chihiro wanted to know, she decided to keep put.

When their friendship grew, someday, he will tell her.

At the same time, Chihiro couldn't help but feel she has also seen Haku somewhere before. The song that had emanated from the music box seemed to have some sort of connection to something that she had experienced in the past.

She definitely didn't care about what it even was, but she knew that someday, she will need to know. Despite how familiar he seemed, and how familiar the song was, Chihiro considered Haku as a new friend.

She still didn't recognize him, but deep down inside Haku knew that someday, she will remember him. After all, Haku still hasn't fulfilled his promise yet, and he will fulfill it once Chihiro regained her lost memory.

* * *

><p><strong>This chappie was a little deep, don't you think? <strong>

**I'll be posting up the next chapter soon, when I have the time! **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Last night, when I read those reviews, I couldn't help but go "Awwww!" **

**Reviews make me all happy :3  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So after a long day of errands, I go back on my computer and see more reviews! :DDD**

**Since I feel more loved than ever, I decided to give you guys the next chappie! **

**Happy reading! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I'm home from school!" Chihiro cried as she closed the door behind her. Haku glanced up at her from the couch, peering from behind an open book. Sighing to himself, he flipped a couple of pages before setting the book down.

"Is tomorrow a Saturday?" he asked, sitting up from his seat. Chihiro nodded, reaching over to draw the nearby drapes. As she opened them, Haku glowered at the sudden sunlight that filled the room, squinting irritably at the windows.

"Yes, in fact," Chihiro replied, cocking an eyebrow at Haku, "Do you even keep track of the days of the week? You're always asking me why days have names. You should have learned their names in Kindergarten." Haku bit his lower lip and crossed his arms, sinking underneath his blanket.

"I've never been to Kindergarten," he mumbled, tucking the blanket over his chin as if he had just revealed an embarassing confession, "In fact, I don't even know what that is. I'm not from this part of this country, so expect me to ask stupid questions, all right?" Chihiro gaped at him, her expression revealing both shock and bewilderment. She was beginning to wonder if Haku has ever gone to school before, but by the look on his face, it was most likely he never had.

"You're supposed to go to Kindergarten! Where have you been all your life?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing, she pressed a hand against her forehead and turned her back towards Haku, full of thought for a moment. Behind her, Haku blinked confusedly at her, puzzled.

After some time, Chihiro finally spoke up, pressing her lips to a thin line, "Hey, we should go to the mall today," she said softly, glowering down at Haku's strange Japanese garb, "We need to go shopping for new clothes. You've been wearing the same shirt and pants for the entire week—they're beginning to smell." Haku scoffed, glowering down at his clothes. He sank down even farther underneath his blanket, either from embarrassment or reluctance.

"Have you washed my other pair of clothes?" he asked, glaring at Chihiro from behind his blanket. Chihiro shook her head.

"Yes, but there are still blood stains on it," she replied, "It's disgusting. It needs to be washed several times before they look as good as new," she paused for a moment, her eyes boring into Haku's, "Why don't you go take a bath right now?" she said, gesturing towards the nearby staircase, "My mom forgot to tell you that she bought you some new clothes. I'll give them to you as soon as you're done taking a bath."

Haku frowned, reluctantly sitting up from his spot. He stared up at Chihiro with an unreadable expression on his face, "New clothes?" he said through gritted teeth, grumbling to himself, "I don't need new clothes." Rolling her eyes, Chihiro turned on her heel and started towards the kitchen, looking back behind her to frown disapprovingly at Haku.

"If you want to go outside some time," she said softly, "You need to fit in. I don't want people assuming that you're wearing a costume, and besides, you can't just waste your life staying inside. I want to at least show you around when we get the chance." Biting his lower lip, Haku stood up from the couch and began walking up the staircase in a slow, reluctant manner.

"I'll go take a bath then," he mumbled, his voice becoming lower and lower the farther he had gone up the stairs, "I'll be sure to lock the door this time. You don't want another frightening image in your head, do you?" Chihiro scoffed, scowling up at him from the downstairs hallway.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists, "Don't you dare even mention it, you big jerk!" She listened to Haku's distant snickering and the sound of a slamming door.

Grumbling to herself, she glanced at the clock. Her parents weren't going to be gone for very long, since their schedules were often cut on Friday.

As she switched on the TV, Chihiro was too distracted to even watch her favorite drama.

She was too excited to bring Haku to the mall. She planned to doll him up a little with the latest boy fashion trends. She didn't like the clothes he wore every day. They were beginning to smell, and they looked too old fashioned to even be worn outside.

Chihiro sighed to herself, switching to a different channel. _Oh well. _She thought. _At least my mother bought him a new pair of clothes. He can wear them when we go to the mall. _

After a few more minutes, she finally got bored with the television and switched it off. She decided to go to the laundry room to find Haku's new clothes. She mumbled to herself on the way there, wondering what kind of jeans would go well with Haku's hairstyle. At that moment, she thought about the hair salon in the mall, but shook her head. Haku would be really angry if someone chopped off all of his hair, and Chihiro couldn't picture him with any other hairstyle. It was a rather disturbing thought.

Chihiro dug into the laundry bin and finally found the clothes that she had been looking for: a long dark t-shirt and grey baggy jeans. Chihiro was sure he wouldn't like trying on regular jeans, especially skinny ones. She decided that a comfy loose shirt and some baggy jeans would be more comfortable on him.

She folded the clothes in a neat stack and proceeded to carry them upstairs, humming cheerfully to herself. Ever since Tuesday, Chihiro couldn't help but sing the music box's song. It was now her favorite melody, and even without realizing it, she would end up humming it to herself. Haku often teased her for her off-pitch key and claimed he could do better than her, but Chihiro absolutely refused to allow him to demonstrate his singing voice. She highly doubted Haku could sing.

The moment Chihiro stepped behind the bathroom door; she raised a fist to gently knock on it, only to be startled by someone's singing. Chihiro nearly burst into giggles, realizing that it was Haku. She could hear the faint sound of sloshing water. He must have still been in the bathtub, and it was even more humiliating knowing that he was also singing while cleaning himself.

Hesitantly at first, Chihiro finally managed to knock on the door, her fist literally shaking it. The moment her hand landed on the wooden surface of the door, Haku stopped singing and silenced himself, the sound of splashing water emanating through the hallway. Stifling a laugh, Chihiro leaned forward and pressed her ear against the door, "Um, Haku," she said, holding out the folded clothes in one hand, "I have your clothes. I forgot to give them to you."

Haku paused for a moment, "Fine, then," he mumbled, "Just set them outside and I'll take them later. I'm almost done with my bath, so don't you dare wait for me—unless you want to see me in my birthday suit." Groaning in disgust, Chihiro took a step back, her hands balled into fists.

"Gross!" she exclaimed, kicking the edge of the door, "Just to remind you, when my mother comes home, she's going to drop us off at the mall. You better be ready by then." Haku opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, clenching his teeth together.

Sighing exasperatingly, Chihiro turned on her heel and returned downstairs, wondering if Haku was even listening to her when she told him about the mall. He seemed pretty occupied with the bathtub, and had been there for well over thirty minutes. She was hoping he would be done in a minute or two. She never thought that a boy would take this long in a bathtub.

A few minutes later, Chihiro sank down on the couch and began watching the television again, completely bored to death. Haku sure took a long bath, and he wasn't even done changing yet. He must have been having trouble fitting into them. The thought bothered Chihiro a little.

Finally, after well over ten minutes, Haku trudged down the stairs with a towel wrapped over his shoulders. He was wearing the clothes that Chihiro's mother had bought for him. Chihiro grinned up at him as she switched off the TV, "It looks good on you!" she exclaimed, standing up from the couch to take an even better look at him.

Haku was frowning disapprovingly, glowering down at the new clothes he was wearing. The baggy jeans covered his ankles, and the dark t-shirt was loose around his waist. Although Chihiro was glad he was finally wearing modern clothes, she couldn't help but feel he was handsomer in his other pair of clothes. For some reason, modern clothes didn't seem to fit him as well as his old-fashioned garb. In truth, Chihiro actually missed his old look.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, reaching down to pull out a stray string of thread hanging from the edge of Haku's pants. She grinned up at him, her face beaming, "You look like a normal person now! I can't wait to take you to the mall! This is going to be so much fun!"

Haku pressed his lips to a thin line, cocking an eyebrow at Chihiro, "A mall?" he said, his face filled with puzzlement, "What's a mall?" Chihiro bit her lower lip, rubbing her chin with one hand. She wasn't at all surprised that Haku would ask such a strange question.

After some time, she finally looked up at him, a lopsided smirk planted on her face, "You'll see," she said, flashing him an excited grin, "You'll understand once you see it. My mother is dropping us off there, so we can hang out and even buy you some new clothes. You're in desperate need of a new wardrobe." Upon hearing her last sentence, Haku groaned with disgust, scowling down at Chihiro with pure stubbornness written on his expression.

"Why do I need more clothes?" he demanded whiningly, reaching down for a nearby wooden stool. He sank down on it, glaring up at Chihiro, "I was fine with my ordinary clothes. The outfit I'm wearing now is uncomfortable. I liked my old clothes." Rolling her eyes, Chihiro grabbed Haku's wrist and pulled him up, gesturing for him to stand up straight.

"You need to wear this," she mumbled, picking off a random ball of lint on Haku's shoulder, "If I allowed you to dress in your ordinary clothes, I wouldn't want people asking if you're a cosplayer dressed up for an event, because you're not. You have to pose as a normal guy or you're going to be classified as a weirdo. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Haku paused for a moment, reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"Good," Chihiro said, gesturing for Haku to turn around. She proceeded in straightening his shirt, which was tucked in his pants on one side, and slid it out so that it hung loosely over his waist. With that, she took a step back and tilted her head to one side, studying his outfit. After a few moments of silence, she held out a hand towards Haku and gave him a thumbs up, "Perfect," she said, smiling cheerfully, "You look like an ordinary guy now!"

Haku glanced down at his outfit and sighed exasperatingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I don't like it," he sniffed, glancing towards the nearby window, "Will I be able to take this off once we're done with wherever we're going?" Chihiro nodded, tugging at the sleeve of her green sweater. At that same moment, there was a loud rumbling sound from the garage. Chihiro glanced towards the nearby door and grinned excitedly to herself.

"My mother's here," Chihiro said, squealing with delight. To Haku's dismay, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the exit of the house, "It's time to have some fun! Are you ready, Haku?"

Letting out a cry of reproach, Haku made a failed attempt to swipe his hand away from her firm grasp, only to be pulled even tighter than before, "I have a horrible feeling about this!" he exclaimed angrily. Grunting, he reached out and kicked Chihiro on the shin, causing her to double over in pain.

"Ow!" Chihiro shouted, rubbing her reddened leg. She glared up at Haku and scowled at him, "What was that for?" Leering, Haku crossed his arms and stood stiffly in front of Chihiro, his eyes filled with laughter and amusement. Rolling her eyes, Chihiro completely forgot about the screaming pain she felt and grabbed Haku's wrist again, this time even stronger than before.

"We have to hurry," Chihiro mumbled, clearly infuriated by Haku's constant stubborn behavior, "Stop playing your little games. I swear that this is going to be worth it. You're going to love it." Haku pressed his lips to a thin line, grumbling angrily to himself. It was clear that he didn't want to go anywhere, but Chihiro didn't understand why he would want to stay inside when he had the opportunity to spend some time in a place he had never been to before.

By the time they stepped in front of the car, where Chihiro's mother was waiting inside, Haku was complaining loudly to Chihiro, yanking his hand away from her firm grasp. Chihiro turned around and managed to shove him near the car, shouting angrily at him, "Stop being so stupid, moron!" she hollered, opening the car door and forcing him inside, "Things would be so much better if you cooperate."

"I don't want to cooperate!" Haku exclaimed, reluctantly sitting down in the back seat. Chihiro stepped into the car, slamming the door behind her as she scooted to the farthest seat away from Haku. At that same moment, Haku was suddenly silent, eyeing the leather seat and patting it softly with his hand.

"So this is a car?" he said softly, gaping in amazement and wonder, "This looks just like that big hunk of metal that almost killed me the other day—except this one is much smaller." Chihiro bit her lower lip, her face burning with humiliation. As he exclaimed in curiosity, Chihiro's mother was on the wheel, peering at their faces from the nearby car's mirror.

"How are you, Haku?" she asked softly, clearly not amused with Haku's constant complaining. From behind her, Haku shrugged and opened his mouth as if he was going to holler another complaint, but then managed to keep it closed. He glanced through the nearest window and pressed his nose against the glass, staring wild-eyed as the car began backing up from the driveway. His clear green eyes were even brighter than before.

"Chihiro," Haku said softly, reaching over to lightly touch Chihiro on the shoulder. She turned around, pressing her lips to a thin line. Haku peered closely at her face, his eyes big and round, "Is a car used to go around places?" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her lap.

"Haku," she mumbled, frowning curiously at him, "Have you never seen technology? You're so deprived of everything." Haku folded his lips together and shrugged, turning away from Chihiro with a sigh.

"Where I come from," he said, gazing solemnly at Chihiro, "Things are much simpler. We don't believe in this kind of technology. It hurts the environment—and some of our people. So we usually use ancient techniques to keep our businesses and our daily lives going." Chihiro nodded with understanding, glancing towards the nearby window. In front of them, her mother was busy focusing on the road, but also had a couple of questions in her mind waiting to be answered.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Chihiro's mother, managed to speak, peering at Haku through the nearby car mirror, "So Haku-san," she exclaimed, clear enough for Haku to hear her. Haku looked up from his spot, blinking rapidly at Chihiro's mother.

"Y-yes?" he asked, shrinking in his place. At that same moment the car landed over a speed bump, causing Haku to suddenly bob out of his seat, only to be pulled down painfully by his seatbelt. He let out a cry if shock, rubbing his bottom with one hand. In front of him, Mrs. Ogino flashed him a reassuring, kindhearted smile.

"How do you like staying with us?" she asked softly, her face beaming all the way from the front seat, "You seem to be very comfortable here." Haku bit his lower lip and hesitated for a moment, clearly not wanting to tell her how much he loved staying in their house. He got to stay close to Chihiro, after all.

"I like it here," Haku said, forcing a tight-lipped smile on his face, "The truth is I've never had a real family. I'm glad that I met such good people like you and Chihiro. It's nice to get to stay with you all. Your house is a warm, welcoming place."

Beside him, Chihiro scoffed and rolled her eyes. Once again, Haku was using his flattery to get himself out of a situation. He was always behaving like a good gentleman in front of her mother, and it bothered her greatly. Whenever Mrs. Ogino was at home, Haku would go around doing chores for her while Chihiro watched from the living room, clearly annoyed by his sudden humble attitude.

As she slowed the car to a stop, Mrs. Ogino laughed, her eyes shimmering, "Well, I must say, Haku-san," she pulled on the brake and turned around to face Haku, smiling fondly at him, "You have done so many chores for me—and you have been such a good friend to Chihiro. I want to thank you for being a great help in our house. You are the sweetest, kindest boy I have ever met. I can see that you have so much potential, especially for my daughter." At that moment, Chihiro's mother flashed Chihiro a knowing look, her eyes glittering with a silent hope. Chihiro frowned disapprovingly at her mother. Sighing, she glanced out the window and realized that they were already in front of the mall. Surprisingly, the ride was really fast.

"Is that so?" Haku said, giving Chihiro a lopsided smirk, "Did you hear that, Chihiro? _I_ have so much potential." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Just don't say anything!" she exclaimed, landing a hard punch on Haku's shoulder. She pulled open the door of the car and scrambled out, gesturing for Haku to follow her. Haku stopped midway out of the car, turning around to face Mrs. Ogino again.

"Don't worry," he said in the softest, most polite tone he could muster, "I'll be sure to take Chihiro home safely and keep her away from danger." Smiling amusingly, he stepped out of the car and held out a hand to Chihiro, who refused to take it. Instead, she leaned inside the car to give her mother a quick kiss.

"Bye, Mom," she said softly. Just when Chihiro was about to close the car door, her mother suddenly leaned forward and cupped her hands over Chihiro's ear, whispering words that she absolutely did not believe.

"He's a keeper," her mother leaned back against the seat of the car, winking mysteriously at Chihiro. In a much louder voice, she called out to Chihiro again, "Call me with your cell phone when you want to get picked up." Grinding her teeth together, Chihiro slammed the door and turned around, clearly exasperated. Haku held out a hand to her, but she took swift strides past where he was standing and immediately entered the mall, leaving Haku behind.

Haku frowned up at the large building in front of him. _So this is what a mall is? _He thought to himself, sighing. Reluctantly, he followed Chihiro into the building, staring in awe at the strange structure of the mall. Everywhere he looked; there was a bustling crowd of humans pouring out of either end of the long, large hallways, wandering into different store departments.

Haku knew he wouldn't enjoy this experience. He was surrounded entirely by humans, and their stench overwhelmed him with strong smells. It bothered him greatly.

"Are you ready, Haku?" Chihiro asked, twirling around and flashing him a mischievous smirk. Haku shrugged, shifting awkwardly on his spot. His nostrils flared as several humans passed his direction. Their smell was horrible.

"I'm not ready," Haku grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "This place stinks. I want to go back to your house." Chihiro threw back her head and laughed, reaching out to grab Haku by the wrist. Letting out a cry of reproach, Haku managed to pull his hand away and stared angrily at Chihiro, clearly exasperated.

At that moment Haku knew that Chihiro had planned something all along, and whatever it was, he knew that it wasn't going to be very fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter a while back, but didn't really bother to read much of it until this morning. It made me laugh. Hopefully, it made you laugh too!<strong>

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS! **

**I'll be sure to satisfy you all with another chapter soon! xD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys, even my twin sister wants me to make it a romance story!**

**Well, honestly, I can see my story going to that category as I read it, so after debating with myself for quite some time, I decided to officially make it a romance story. BUT I will try to make it as INNOCENT as possible!**

**Anyways! What a coincidence that I decided to change it to Romance today!**

**You'll understand what I mean when you read this chapter. I guarantee you're all in for a surprise! :)**

**ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"What did you do to me, idiot?" Haku demanded, glowering down at the new outfit he had been forced to wear. Chihiro rubbed her chin thoughtfully, resting her elbow on the nearest counter. She laughed amusingly at the way Haku gaped at himself through the mirror.

"You look cute!" she said between giggles. She reached over to adjust Haku's new pair of black jeans and loosened up his blue and black plaid vest. Frowning disapprovingly, Haku glanced down miserably at his new converse, grumbling to himself.

"Who needs these shoes when I have my sandals?" he asked whiningly, gesturing towards the bamboo slippers he had been wearing not too long before, "What do you call these—con…converse? These are sweaty and uncomfortable! They're pinching my toes!" Chihiro shook her head, humming to herself as she reached down to tie the stray laces on Haku's new pair of converse. It was clear to Haku she was simply ignoring his constant complaining.

Standing up, Chihiro clasped her hands together and squealed delightedly, jumping childishly. Haku scowled at her and turned away, growling to himself. Chihiro couldn't believe how much different he seemed. In fact, she barely recognized him. He looked as if he were someone who belonged in a skateboarding arena.

"Just one more touch," she said softly, glancing towards a nearby hat rack. She picked out a black beanie and shoved it over Haku's head, pressing it over his hair. Crying out in reproach, Haku tugged at the beanie and shouted frustratingly at the way Chihiro was forcibly holding it down below his ears. When she finally let go, he did not have enough strength to even tug it off of his head.

"There! Perfect!" Chihiro exclaimed, squealing with delight. Now Haku looked just like a skater boy. Chihiro giggled to herself, blushing hysterically, "You look like a girl's dream, Haku! I never knew you could be this handsome!" Haku's bright green eyes flashed from behind his fringe. He balled his hands into fists and turned around to gaze miserably at himself through the nearby mirror.

"So I was not handsome before?" he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest, "I liked my old clothes. This outfit is far too complicated." Deep down inside, Chihiro had actually missed seeing him in his ordinary clothes. There was something so familiar about him when he wasn't so overtly dressed up, and now that he was dressed in the latest fashion trend, she could barely recognize him.

"Don't worry," she said, "When we get home, you can change into your old clothes. Just wear this outfit for now. I'm pretty sure a lot of girls will swoon over you." Haku didn't like the idea of girls watching him from afar. He was used to being admired in the spirit world for his striking good looks, but he was well aware that things were different in the human world. Humans may have the strangest intentions, which was one reason why he did not really have any likeness towards humans.

The only human he had affection for was Chihiro, but unfortunately she didn't even recognize him from four years ago. At that sudden thought, bitter bile welled out of Haku's throat, reddening his face with pure frustration.

Chihiro thought for a moment, wondering what else she could do for Haku. She had already bought him two outfits; making the one he was wearing now the third one. She couldn't believe she was actually spending her allowance money on someone who always argued and complained. Sighing, she gestured for Haku to follow her, "I'll pay for the outfit," she said, "Just come with me so that I can pay the cashier."

* * *

><p>"So Chihiro," Haku said as he and Chihiro walked out of the store. Haku nearly stumbled over his converse, causing their heels to screech across the granite tiling on the mall floor. Crying out in surprise, he followed closely behind Chihiro as she took swift strides towards the nearby food court. Haku hesitated for a moment, staring down at her hand as she walked on, "Um, Chihiro, so that paper you gave the cashier—that was the money, right?" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at him.<p>

"It's called yen," she replied stiffly, her expression unreadable. She continued on, suddenly changing the subject, "Wherever you came from, Haku, you're definitely deprived from everything else in this world. I can't believe you didn't even know what converse was, and they're the latest fashion trend!" Haku pressed his lips to a thin line, clearly disapproving Chihiro's sudden scolding. He glanced down at the converse he was wearing and sighed exasperatingly.

"I hate converse," he mumbled, nearly tripping over a nearby resting bench, "They're so uncomfortable. I like wearing sandals better. They provide more comfort—"

"Haku, where exactly did you come from?" Chihiro asked suddenly, glancing up at Haku with wonder and curiosity. She blinked twice, her expression determined and suspicious, "You told me that you came from far away, but where exactly is 'far away'?"

Haku hesitated for a moment, clearly reluctant to tell her where his home was. He didn't want to tell her that he was from a spirit world. That would make her believe he was insane. Swallowing hard, Haku opened his mouth to speak, clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm from a place called Arubaya," Haku said, forcing a slight smile on his lips. Chihiro's eyes brightened with understand as he continued on, "It's a remote little place—nothing special. Not everyone knows about it, and it's very isolated from everything else in Japan. People there like to stick to old ancient traditions, so we don't have that much advanced technology." At that same moment, Haku glanced at a nearby elevator, watching the door slide open for people who patiently waited for it to pick them up. He shifted awkwardly in his spot. _I must sound really stupid right now..._he thought.

"Arubaya…" Chihiro's words trailed off for a moment, her mouth slightly opened in awe and bewilderment. _That's strange. _She thought to herself. _Why does that name sound familiar? _Shaking away her thoughts, Chihiro reached over and slightly tugged at her lapel, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"It's awfully stuffy in here," she mumbled, reaching out to take Haku's wrist, "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get some ice cream." Haku made a failed attempt to release himself from Chihiro's forceful grasp, but the moment she mentioned 'ice cream', he walked limply beside her with confusion written all over his face.

"Ice…cream?" he said softly, tilting his head to one side, "What's ice cream?" His sudden question didn't hit Chihiro by surprise. In truth, she actually expected him to ask another bizarre question this time. Giggling to herself, she shook her head in a pitiful manner and sighed.

"You're so deprived," she mumbled, "I can't believe you have never heard of ice cream before!" she turned around and glanced at Haku, whose face was red with humiliation. Biting her lower lip, Chihiro dropped her gaze and lead Haku by hand towards a nearby ice cream stand, "I'll go get you some. Ice cream is the best treat ever invented on this planet."

Haku frowned at the ice cream cart in front of them. Behind the stall was a man in a red apron, busily scooping up some ice cream into cones and handing them to small children. Haku watched disgustingly as the children left to return to their parents, licking their treats with delight. Crossing his arms, he brushed himself even closer to Chihiro, mumbling in revulsion, "What is this stuff?" he asked whiningly, glowering down at the buckets of ice cream displayed before them, "Are you trying to poison me?"

Chihiro nudged him disapprovingly and pressed her lips together, clearly irritated, "Don't judge food by the way it looks," she hissed through gritted teeth. Forcing a tightlipped smile on her face, Chihiro looked up at the man behind the stall, "We'll take one chocolate sundae."

"In a regular cup or in a waffle bowl?"

Chihiro glanced sideways at Haku, who was too busy glaring at an innocent passerby to even notice her mischievous stare. Digging into her pocket, Chihiro handed her money to the ice cream man, her face beaming, "I'll take the supersize waffle bowl, please," she said, "And be sure to add extra syrup."

"Chihiro," Haku reached out and firmly shook Chihiro on the shoulder, his green eyes wide and apprehensive, "Why are those girls staring at me?" Puzzled, Chihiro twirled around to where he had been gesturing and noticed a group of girls watching them intently. Pressing their hands against their mouths, the girls burst into a ray of high-pitched giggles. Shaking her head disapprovingly, Chihiro grabbed Haku's wrist and thrust him forward.

"Don't look at them," she hissed, "They think you look cute. Just pretend you don't see them and you'll be fine." Haku cocked an eyebrow at Chihiro and hesitantly craned his neck to look at the girls again. One in particular, a girl dressed in a black skirt and knee-high boots, waved at him in a flirtatious manner, her cheeks completely pink.

Rolling his eyes, Haku stood stiffly next to Chihiro, shifting as close to her as possible. The only person who could protect him now was Chihiro, and he was a little anxious realizing the constant staring he was getting from different passerby. Almost immediately, Haku felt an overwhelming urge to make a run for it.

"I want to get out of here," he mumbled whiningly, reaching out to grab Chihiro by the shoulders. At that same moment Chihiro was busy paying the ice cream man for the sundae, her face filled with delight and amusement as she took the large bowl into both of her hands.

"Let's go find a place to sit!" Chihiro exclaimed cheerfully, nearly shoving the sundae underneath Haku's nose. He glared down at it as if it were a pile of cockroaches, pulling away in disgust. The sundae was mainly constructed of two large scoops of chocolate ice cream, drizzled with more chocolate and topped with whipped cream and several cherries. It was as large as Chihiro's own head.

"_I'm _supposed to try _that_?" he shouted. Sighing exasperatingly, Chihiro gave him a reassuring smile and placed the sundae in his own hands. Haku glowered at the sundae, grinding his teeth behind his mouth. He couldn't believe that he actually had to eat a large blob of brown slop. It didn't look very appetizing to him. As he and Chihiro edged towards the nearest table, he continuously grumbled complaints to himself, mumbling at the ice cream's sloppy texture.

"Don't judge food by its appearance," Chihiro mumbled, stabbing the ice cream with a white plastic spoon. Haku scoffed, reluctantly sitting down in front of her and the large bowl of ice cream. He reached out and took a large spoonful of the dessert, grimacing at the way it stuck to the spoon's surface. Its texture was similar to sticky peanut butter.

"Go ahead," Chihiro said, her face unreadable as she reached over for the spoon, "Eat it yourself or I'll feed it to you." Haku scowled at her and dropped the spoon, crossing his arms and slumping over his chair. Sighing infuriatingly, Chihiro pinched the spoon between her thumb and forefinger, holding it out underneath Haku's nose. A droplet of melted ice cream dripped across the surface of the table, nearly splotching over Haku's new jeans.

"You asked for it," Chihiro mumbled, pressing the glob of ice cream against his lips, "I'm going to feed you." Haku scoffed, flashing Chihiro a lopsided smirk. Noticing the determination and seriousness on Chihiro's usually bubbly expression, Haku's smirk suddenly faded and dimmed. She really was going to feed him with a spoon.

Grumbling complainingly to himself, Haku swiped the spoon from Chihiro's hand, stabbing it into the ice cream with pure disgust written all over his features, "I don't want you to feed me like a baby," he mumbled. He sloshed the ice cream around a few times, separating the cherries on one corner of the bowl. It came to the point that the sundae wasn't at all a sundae anymore. The whipped cream had blended in with the chocolate, and now the sundae just appeared as if it were just an ordinary ice cream. Chihiro was a little upset—Haku had ruined all the hard work and time that was devoted into making that one sundae.

Hesitating for a moment, Haku held the spoon in front of his mouth, watching the droplets of melted ice cream fall on the surface of the table. He leaned over and sniffed the ice cream, glowering down at it as if he were staring at someone's foot, "Do people really eat this stuff?" he asked. Clearly exasperated, Chihiro nodded. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the spoon's handle and forcefully shoved it towards Haku's mouth.

"Eat it already!" she exclaimed angrily. Haku let out a cry of reproach, his mouth halfway open as Chihiro shoved the entire head of the spoon into it. Immediately, Haku could taste the light, sweet taste of the ice cream. He didn't understand what ice cream was made out of, but it definitely was very sweet and creamy—and cold too. He was actually quite shocked with the outcome of it, and didn't even want to swallow it. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His eyes glistening with amazement and bewilderment, Haku grabbed the spoon's handle and slid it out of his mouth, staring at it with wonder and curiosity.

In front of him, Chihiro grinned happily, her face beaming, "See?" she said, holding out a reassuring hand towards Haku, "It's not so bad, is it?" Haku bit his lower lip, eyeing the rest of the ice cream covetously. He glanced up at Chihiro with a worrisome expression on his face.

"I don't get it," he said softly, reaching over for another scoop, "This is actually delicious. Who knew that unhealthy food would be this good?" Chihiro laughed, watching intently as Haku took two more bites of ice cream—big, large mouthfuls of them.

Giggling at the chocolate that had smudged the tip of Haku's nose, Chihiro pulled out a napkin, handing it over to Haku with amusement, "You have ice cream all over your face." She said. His face burning, Haku took the napkin for her and proceeded to dab it over his nose and on his cheeks. Chihiro had never seen him blush so furiously, and it made her want to laugh just seeing the reaction on his face when he took his first bite of ice cream. She couldn't believe that it was his first time eating it. At his age, he should be well familiar with ice cream already.

Before she knew it, the entire bowl was completely empty, save for a small puddle of ice cream soup in the center. Slumping back on his chair, Haku covered his mouth with one hand and made a failed attempt to choke in a burp, belching loudly. His face was even redder with embarrassment. Chihiro was too shocked to even laugh.

Scowling, Haku crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, glancing at the empty bowl miserably, "I can't believe I just did that!" he exclaimed, pressing his lips to a thin line, "It's all your fault. You forced me into eating something I didn't want to eat." Chihiro scoffed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It can't hurt to try something new once in a while," she said, stifling a giggle, "Here, there's some chocolate stuck on the corners of your mouth." She handed Haku another napkin and watched as he reluctantly wiped it all off, clearly humiliated. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she turned away from Haku and began to laugh quietly to herself.

At last, Haku threw down the napkin and hurled it towards the bowl, scooting up from his seat, "Can we go home now?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed, "You've already tortured me enough. I'm tired." Chihiro burst into a ray of giggles, reaching out to gently pull Haku forward as she stood up beside him.

"No, we're not done yet!" Chihiro exclaimed, her face beaming, "I still need to shop for my own clothes! I haven't bought anything in two months, and my wardrobe is getting a little boring. I need something awesome to brighten it up," she took hold of Haku's wrist, tugging him forcedly towards a nearby store, "Here, that's one of my favorite stores: Morning Elegance. Their clothes are pretty cute." Haku scoffed, scowling grudgingly as he followed Chihiro into the store.

The moment they stepped inside, Chihiro began to squeal in delight, sighing dreamily as she scanned the nearby rack of dresses that lined one wall of the store.

Haku scowled at one dress in particular: a short, low-cut provocative one. He couldn't believe girls would actually wear such things in public.

"Hey, Haku!" Chihiro called, flipping through a stack of dresses. She pulled out one from a nearby rack and held it in front of her body, smiling enthusiastically, "What do you think? Do I look pretty?"

Haku gazed down at the dress and began rubbing his chin, full of thought. The dress was a light baby pink, completely decked out in several layers of chiffon frills. It definitely was something made for the spring season, and Chihiro really did suit the color. Noticing the bubbly smile on her face, Haku turned away and bit his lower lip, his expression tense.

"It…it looks nice," he mumbled, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, "Can we go home now?" Chihiro scoffed, setting the dress on a nearby counter. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at Haku. He didn't seem very enthusiastic seeing her in a dress, and it bothered her when he had immediately changed the subject the moment he commented on the outfit. It wasn't even a very kind comment at that—more like a sarcastic one.

"Of course not!" Chihiro exclaimed, reaching out to grab him by the wrist, "Come on, let's go explore more of the store. I bet they have newer clothes." Grumbling exasperatingly to herself, she yanked Haku forward and shoved him by her side, immediately taking a sharp turn towards one particular side of the store. She stopped in front of a jewelry rack and knelt down, picking out certain types of beaded necklaces and bracelets. She sighed dreamily as she examined each piece before setting them down. Haku rolled his eyes and let out a breath of frustration, glancing towards a nearby clock.

"You're not even buying anything," Haku mumbled, bending over to close his hand around Chihiro's thin hand, "Let's get out of here. You don't need new clothes—you look fine just the way you are." Crying out in reproach, Chihiro swiped her hand away from his firm grasp and nearly slapped him with a necklace that she had clasped tightly beneath her palm.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, the necklace twinkling underneath the ceiling light, "It's so pretty! The gem, the silver…everything about it!" Haku glowered down at it, his head slightly raised with pure annoyance. To him, it wasn't at all a pretty necklace.

It was simply just a silver star with a purple gem in the center set through a metal chain. Underneath the gem was etched: _Always with me. _Almost immediately, the words struck him like a bell. Haku immediately thought of the time he and Chihiro had spent together in the spirit world. There was something about the words that meant so much to him.

Shaking away his thoughts, Haku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I don't care about that stupid necklace," he hissed, "Now put it back and call your mother. I want to go home and change. These pants are too tight." Frowning disapprovingly, Chihiro glanced down solemnly at the necklace, clasping it close to her chest before sliding it back on its rack. She got up from her knees, glaring at Haku.

"Fine, we'll go home," she mumbled, reaching down for her cell phone, "You're an idiot." Haku sneered and turned so that his back was in front of Chihiro. As she fumbled through her pockets, Chihiro grumbled angrily to herself. Haku was always so rude and haughty. He wasn't at all a gentleman, and he didn't even acknowledge the necklace. She wished that she had had the chance to buy the necklace before Haku started complaining.

Chihiro was so busy searching for her cell phone that she didn't even realize a girl about their age approaching the two of them. Noticing her, Haku let out a cry of surprise and took a step back, nearly ramming into Chihiro. The girl burst into a ray of giggles and reached out to touch the hem of Haku's plaid vest.

"You're cute," she said, her eyes glistening, "What's your name?" Feeling uncomfortable, Haku gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, swiping her hand away. The girl made no reaction to his attempt to remove her. A smile tugged on the side of her lips.

"Why should I tell you my name?" Haku demanded, "I don't even know who you are." The girl was calm and quiet, a thin smirk tugging at the side of her lip.

"You should be my boyfriend," the girl said, reaching out to smooth her hand across Haku's shoulder. At that moment, Haku immediately realized she was flirting with him. He glanced back at Chihiro and landed a punch on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Hey!" Chihiro shouted, twirling around to glare at Haku, "What was that for, moron?" Haku gestured toward the girl and edged himself next to Chihiro, pressing his lips to a thin line. Noticing her, Chihiro exclaimed in surprise and clenched her hands together. It was clear to her that the girl was up to no good. _Crap._ She thought to herself. _I knew this was going to happen eventually! Now what am I going to do? _

Bitter bile welled out of Chihiro's throat. Her face red with fury, she took a step towards the girl and balled her hands into fists, grinding her teeth together, "Stop flirting with him!" she demanded, getting ready to slap the girl in the face, "He's not yours. He's no ones, and he's definitely not looking for a girlfriend." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and frowned disapprovingly at Chihiro, her expression filled with anger and resentment.

"What are you doing, defending him?" she asked, a smug smile planted across her pretty face, "This guy has got to be the most handsome I have ever seen. He should be my boyfriend." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of a girl would randomly come out of nowhere and start flirting with a boy she barely even knows? This made her even angrier than before.

"Stay away from him!" she shouted, clasping Haku's hand into her own. She was gripping him so tightly her knuckles turned white. Haku glanced down at their hands and cried out in surprise, making a failed attempt to release himself from her grasp. At that moment, Chihiro started yelling things she shouldn't have said in the first place. Despite knowing she shouldn't have, she thought that it was the best excuse, especially since this girl was driving her so insane she could have hurled her against the wall and crushed her ribs.

"He's _my _boyfriend," she cried, her eyes narrowed as she gestured towards Haku, "You can't have him. He's mine!" Haku couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mouth gaping, he yelled out a cry of panic and tried to pry Chihiro's fingers off of his own hand. She was gripping on to him so tightly she must have been cutting off his circulation.

"What are you talking about?" Haku demanded, his eyes wide with terror, "I'm not your boyfriend—" Chihiro hissed and put a finger to her lip, glaring threateningly at Haku's horrified face. Calming down, Haku immediately understood what she had in mind. Smiling smugly to himself, he thought for a moment, realizing that he was supposed to pose as Chihiro's boyfriend. _That means…_he thought to himself. _I need to be in the act. _

The girl scoffed, clearly not buying Chihiro's lie, "Why would a cute guy go out with such an ugly rat like you? You're so ugly you make me want to throw up!" Chihiro gasped, her mouth gaping with shock and bewilderment. Biting her lower lip, she balled her hands into fists once more and took one step towards the girl, getting ready to hurl her against the nearby wall.

Just as she was about to land a punch on her, Haku immediately pulled Chihiro back, holding her hand in both of his own. Chihiro looked up at him, her expression filled with shock and bewilderment.

"Let me go, Haku!" Chihiro demanded, making a failed attempt to release herself from Haku's unusually strong grip, "I need to give this idiot a piece of my mind!" Haku chuckled and smiled down at her, his eyes glittering with a strange fondness Chihiro had never seen in his face before. He leaned down to peer closely at her, his expression glowing.

"Don't be so angry, Chihiro," he said softly, "Don't believe her. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Her face burning, Chihiro craned her neck and scoffed, feeling a little uncomfortable underneath Haku's powerful gaze. She swallowed hard and clenched her teeth together, completely dazed and uncomfortable. _Why is he so close to my face? _She thought, shuddering. _And why is he talking so creepy? _

Haku chuckled and turned to face the girl, his eyes glistening with amusement, "You don't believe I'm her boyfriend?" he exclaimed coldly, his hold on Chihiro even tighter than before, "Watch this!" Chihiro let out a cry of reproach, her mind in a whirl. She didn't understand what Haku was planning on, and it was as if the world was spinning beneath her feet. She was too busy being angry at the girl to even realize what Haku was going to do in the first place.

The moment her head began to clear, Chihiro glanced up at Haku, her expression puzzled, "Watch what?" she asked, completely oblivious with Haku's mischievous glare. Just when she was about to demand that Haku let her go, he suddenly dipped her backwards, his fiery gaze fixing into Chihiro's shocked, brown eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Chihiro hissed, her eyes wide with surprise and bewilderment. Haku pressed a hand over her mouth, biting his lower lip as he glanced towards the girl's direction. He turned his stare on Chihiro, his face unusually close to her own.

"I'm going to prove that I'm your boyfriend," he replied softly, his expression calm and content. Just when Chihiro opened her mouth to ask him what his plan was, Haku leaned forward. As much as she wanted to scream, it was too late. Haku's lips were pressed onto her own before she could take in a lungful of air.

The kiss was very brief and only lasted a second, but Chihiro was mortified. The moment Haku released her from his embrace, she felt like she wanted to bang her head against the wall. Choking back a bloodcurdling scream, she grabbed Haku by the wrist and dragged him out of the store, running as fast as she could towards the nearest exit, completely horrified.

When they had made it outdoors, she shoved Haku in front of the large parking lot and clenched her teeth together, glaring hard at Haku.

"How dare you!" Chihiro screamed, using the edge of her wallet to smack him across the head. Haku cried out in surprise, defending himself from Chihiro's sudden aggressiveness, "How dare you kiss me in public!" To her annoyance, Haku cocked an eyebrow and smiled, his eyes glistening with delight. Rolling his eyes, he reached over and slipped off his beanie hat, hurling it towards the cemented ground for no apparent reason.

"Calm down," he mumbled, frowning disapprovingly at Chihiro, "I only did it so that that girl would stop bothering us." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You could have at least told me what you were going to do first, idiot!" she screamed. Angry unintentional tears rained down her cheeks, "I can't believe you! You just stole my first kiss! I hate you so much!" Haku chuckled, bending over to retrieve the beanie hat he had hurled onto the ground. Smiling with amusement, he slipped it over his hair and glanced down at Chihiro, his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Don't deny you enjoyed it," he snickered. Wiping away the tears that had stained her face, Chihiro raised her head from the palms of her hands and glowered up at Haku. He was simply a fake boyfriend for five minutes, but he just had to go to the extremes and ruin everything.

"You went too far!" Chihiro shouted, shoving Haku towards the sidewalk, "You were supposed to pose as a fake boyfriend and hold my hand—that was all! You didn't have to kiss me in a surprise attack! You're horrible!" she swallowed hard before continuing, "And no, I did _not_ enjoy it! That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me—"

"I'm pretty sure it was the most magical moment of your life," Haku said, a thin smile wavering across his face. Chihiro shook her head, scowling infuriatingly at him. A sob emanated from her throat, sending a pain down her side. In front of her, Haku frowned disapprovingly and reached out a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry," he mumbled halfheartedly, "You're going to make me feel bad." Chihiro scoffed.

"I hope you do," she exclaimed, sniffing incessantly. Haku bit his lower lip, his gaze dropping to the ground. At that same moment Chihiro reached down and dug into her bag, pulling out her cell phone, "I'm going to call Mom," she said softly, "We're going home."

As the phone rang, Haku and Chihiro stood next to each other in awkward silence. Chihiro was completely zonked out from yelling at Haku so much. She had no words left, but she was still pretty angry at Haku for suddenly kissing her in a surprise attack. She would never forgive him for that.

Frowning, Chihiro glanced confusedly at Haku, who was busy kicking a nearby rock with his left foot.

At that moment a sudden flashback shot into her mind like a thunderclap, but it was so fast that Chihiro didn't have any time to identify where it was from. She could only see through the blurry image a figure of a boy, falling down from the sky with a brightly lit smile on his face. Gasping, Chihiro pulled away from her forgotten memory and glanced at Haku again, biting her lower lip.

Ever since Chihiro had found Haku, she began to have sudden flashbacks that stole away into her mind. She didn't understand what those flashbacks were and why she had them, but they definitely were connected to Haku somehow. Pressing her cell phone against her ear, Chihiro let out a sigh and dropped her gaze. 

Little did she know there was more to her lost memories than she really thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this chapter. I was laughing as I wrote it, and I hoped you laughed too!<strong>

**Btw, Chihiro and Haku's encounter with the girl was largely based on a real life incident that had actually happened when my friend was hanging out with her guy friend. **

**Yeah, there are crazy people out there! Just sayin'! **

**Once again, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll be bound to write more! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**I haven't updated in a like a day or two, so I feel kind of bad. Writer's block is getting to me D:**

**Anyways, enjoy as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Ramen."

Chihiro gaped down at Haku. He hurled his blanket over his ears and slid even further into the couch, glaring stubbornly at Chihiro. He scoffed and turned away so that he faced the wall of the couch, "Ramen," he grumbled, his voice muffling underneath the sheet, "Make me ramen or I won't get up." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"E-excuse me?" Chihiro exclaimed, reaching out to snag the blanket away from Haku, "You've been asleep since last night! It's already five in the afternoon, get up!"

Today, Haku was grumpier than ever, something that kind of unnerved Chihiro a little for some unknown reason.

Sighing exasperatingly, Chihiro grabbed the edge of the blanket and hurled it across the living room. Haku's eyes widened with alarm.

Sitting up, he gaped down at the blanket, which had landed on the opposite corner of the room, and looked up at Chihiro, scowling, "Why are you so urgent? I don't need to get up when you want me to. I have my rights." Chihiro scoffed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Because," she exclaimed, clenching her hands into fists, "Hanako and Machiko invited me to the movie theaters. They're going to bring their boyfriends, and I don't want to be the third wheel again. You have to come with me or I'll feel lonely." Suspiciously cocking an eyebrow at her, Haku shifted awkwardly in his spot and crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning disapprovingly.

"Movie?" he mumbled, sneering up at Chihiro, "I have no idea what a movie is," Sighing with exasperation, Haku turned on his side and curled up into a ball, staring determinedly at Chihiro, "It doesn't sound very exciting to me. You don't have to have me with you all the time. Whatever happened to being independent?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. Haku could tell her as many excuses as he could muster, but she would _never_ leave him alone in the house. Her father may get angry if he came home finding a boy—particularly one he barely even knows—alone unintended in the house.

"I don't care," she muttered through gritted teeth, reaching out to grab Haku by the wrist. She yanked him away from the couch and managed to stand him up. Crying out in reproach, Haku pulled away and glared straight at her face, standing up to his full height. At that moment, Chihiro realized he was a whole head taller than her. It was strange how she didn't notice it before.

"Do I have to go with you?" Haku demanded whiningly, positioning himself on the couch once more. He crossed his arms and frowned persistently at Chihiro. Rolling her eyes, Chihiro grabbed his wrist again and pulled him up, dusting off the small bit of lint that lined the hem of his pants.

"Go change in your modern clothes. You're coming with me no matter how many times you tell me you don't want to," she murmured. Sighing infuriatingly, she gestured towards the storage room where she kept Haku's clothes and frowned, "I can't believe you don't know what a movie is."

Haku grumbled to himself and reluctantly turned his direction towards the storage room; glaring at Chihiro as he walked on, "Why can't I just go in these clothes?" he demanded whiningly, tugging at the hems of his white, hanging sleeves, "I look ugly with those clothes you bought for me. They just don't suit me." Chihiro scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists, "I bought those clothes with my own money! You can't just let them go to waste." Haku sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"If I can't go in the clothes I'm most comfortable with," he hissed, his eyes flashing with determination, "Then I guess I'll just stay at home. You can go without me." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-what?" she gasped. A lopsided smirk slowly spread across Haku's handsome face. His green eyes glistened with amusement.

"Did you hear me?" he said smugly, his smirk widening into a roguish toothy grin, "I'm not going unless I can wear my ordinary clothes. I have my rights to wear what I want. You can't tell me what you want me to wear."

Chihiro was just about to open her mouth in protest, when suddenly she felt her phone buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. She reached over and pulled out her cell phone, sliding it open. At that moment, her jaw dropped.

"Oh…" she said softly, flipping her phone into place and slipping it back into her pocket, "Change of plans, I just received a text from Machiko. They rented a movie and they're coming here to watch it with us." Haku raised his eyebrows, clearly bewildered.

"W-what?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief, "They're coming here, with their boyfriends?" With an exasperated sigh, Chihiro nodded.

"I don't know what happened," she shrugged, "But apparently they found a better movie not offered in the theaters. I guess you don't have to change in those normal clothes, then." Haku let out a breath of relief. He hated those outfits that Chihiro labeled as 'normal clothes'. They weren't at all normal to him. They were pretty uncomfortable and awfully tight in the wrong places. He couldn't believe human boys would actually wear such things on a daily basis.

"Good," Haku mumbled, walking stiffly towards the opposite end of the room. He stooped over and picked up the blanket that Chihiro hurled across the room and then wrapped it around his body.

He wrapped it around himself so tightly he seemed to take the form of a human eggroll. The thought of Haku being stuffed into an eggroll made Chihiro want to giggle.

Not very long afterwards, Hanako and Machiko finally arrived. At that same moment, Haku and Chihiro were arguing about whether or not he should even watch the movie with them.

After Chihiro had explained to him what a movie was, Haku had made a pretty swift assumption and quickly decided that movies weren't at all that worth it. Despite his refusals to participate, Chihiro still wanted him to join them nonetheless. She didn't want to become the third wheel again. Machiko and Hanako never really paid much attention to her whenever their boyfriends were with them.

The moment Hanako and Machiko entered the room (Chihiro had forgotten to lock the door when her parents left), the first thing they noticed was Chihiro, completely reddened face, hurling a pillow at a sullen Haku, who was hiding underneath the blanket, "Watch with us!" she demanded pleadingly, reaching over to yank the blanket away from Haku. As she did, he glared up at her and stuck his tongue at her.

"I don't want to," he mumbled, scowling determinedly as he sat firmly in his place. Chihiro let out a cry of frustration and ran a hand through her hair, twirling a strand of her ponytail with her left hand. She bit her lower lip and frowned disapprovingly at Haku, clearly irritated by his constant stubbornness.

That was when she decided to use her feminine charm. After all, wasn't a girl's charm a boy's worst weakness?

"Come on," she said, this time in a softer tone. She knelt in front of Haku and reached over to take him by the hand, shaking him gently, "I don't want to be all alone again. I'll feel sad." Haku pressed his lips to a thin line, his pale green eyes boring into Chihiro's dark, soulful ones, "Please?" Chihiro asked, squeezing his hand tentatively, "For me?" A slow, slyly smirk widened across Haku's flawless face as he bent over to peer even closer at Chihiro.

"Chihiro," he cooed, reaching over to give her a sarcastic, affectionate pat on the head. His wheedling tone irked her greatly, "If you want me to pose as your boyfriend, all you have to do is ask." Chihiro flinched and pulled her hand away, reaching over to hurl another pillow at him.

Not even having the courage to actually throw one at him, she instead shook her head abruptly and sighed infuriatingly, her cheeks red.

"No way will I ever let you pose as my boyfriend," she murmured through gritted teeth, "You know what, go ahead. Don't watch the movie with us, for all I care. Everything is more fun without you anyway." At the same moment, Machiko cleared her throat. Immediately, Chihiro remembered she forgot to lock the front door when her parents left. She ran another hand through her hair and turned around, smiling brightly at her two friends. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"You came!" Chihiro exclaimed happily, reaching over to give Hanako and Machiko a tight hug. Behind her, Haku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, slumping lazily against the wall of the couch.

Behind her two friends, Chihiro reached over to greet their boyfriends, Toshio and Izumi. The moment she bowed in front of Izumi, a wall of flashbacks slammed against her head.

Izumi had been Chihiro's crush in seventh grade. Back then, she had tried her best to sustain a good friendship with him, but then he began hanging around with Hanako. Eventually, he and her best friend had started to develop an interest towards each other. When they declared they were going to date, immediately Chihiro was heartbroken.

After two days of endless tears, she had managed to convince herself that there will be a handsome, better boy out there for her, one that would be kind and caring and friendly and loving.

Despite knowing that Chihiro had had a crush on him the year before, Izumi tried to be as friendly to her as possible.

"You're all here," Chihiro said softly, bowing again. Machiko immediately thrust her hand in her purse and pulled out the movie that she had decided would be the best one. Chihiro's mouth literally dropped open when she read the title: _An Endless Road Through Memory Lane: An Unforgettable Promise Forgotten Forever. _(A/N, it's a dramatic movie. I thought it would be funny to exaggerate the title!)

"This?" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly, reaching out to snatch the DVD from her friend's hand. She squealed with delight, "This is the movie I've always wanted to watch! I'm so excited! I heard this is the best romantic film of the year!" Hanako and Machiko exchanged beaming glances and nodded in approval.

"Yeah," Hanako said, reaching over to wrap her arm around Izumi's wrist, "We're going to watch it with our boyfriends, and we thought maybe you would like to join us. After all, you do have—" At that moment, there was a loud thud from the living room and a sudden cry of bewilderment.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair again, shaking her head miserably. _Here he comes…_she thought glumly to herself. She let out a groan of exasperation as Haku burst into the hallway, reaching over to yank her by the wrist.

"There's something you need to see—" Haku's sentence was cut short when he noticed Chihiro's friends looming near the doorway, their boyfriends peering down at him with a look of astonishment in their dark brown eyes.

"Um, Chihiro," Toshio said softly, gesturing towards Haku, "Is that your boyfriend?" Chihiro flinched and glanced down at her wrist, clearly annoyed by Toshio's assumption.

"No!" she replied firmly, pressing her lips to a thin, angry line as she pulled herself away from Haku's firm grasp, "He's just a…a friend. His name is Haku." Toshio opened his mouth in a silent, "Ah…" as he and Izumi exchanged wondering glances at each other. Chihiro immediately understood they had a load of questions waiting to be answered—one of them being an explanation as to why Haku was dressed in such an unusual outfit. How embarrassing.

Haku glared coldly at Izumi and grinded his teeth together, "Chihiro," he murmured, leaning over to whisper into her ear, "I don't like these boys. They don't seem very good." Chihiro reached over and shoved Haku away from her side, completely irritated.

"No," she hissed, "They're good people. Shut up and don't say anything. Stay with me and watch the movie with us." Haku was just about to open his mouth in protest, but then stood their silently.

He was defeated, and he knew he had no choice but to watch the movie with them, no matter how lame a movie could be. Swallowing hard, he turned on his heel and made his way toward the living room.

Hanako, Machiko and their boyfriends followed Chihiro and sat down together in the same couch—opposite from where Haku was sitting. Chihiro assumed they must have been intimidated by him the moment he laid his eyes on them.

Feeling like she needed to accompany Haku, she edged herself onto the same couch as him, making a failed attempt to sit as farther away from him as possible.

As Hanako slipped the movie's CD into the DVD player, Haku leaned over to whisper in Chihiro's ear once more, "What's this movie about?" he asked curiously. Chihiro bit her lower lip and sighed. She knew that Haku wouldn't want to watch the movie after he understood the plot. It was far too romantic and tragic for him.

"This movie," she said softly, watching as Hanako switched through the DVD menu on the screen. She paused for a moment and reached over to switch off the lights before peering closely at Haku. She continued on, "This movie is about a boy and a girl who loved each other very much, until the girl is severely injured in a car accident. After she fully recovered in the hospital, she begins to have partial amnesia and doesn't remember the boy. The movie goes on and on about how the boy attempts to develop a friendship with her again, and they stumble through many obstacles along the way as he tries to convince her to remember him," Chihiro sighed dreamily, her face beaming, "It's such a beautiful movie, don't you think? It's romantic and very, very sad."

To her bewilderment, Haku suddenly burst out laughing, startling even Chihiro's own friends. Chihiro couldn't believe Haku would actually laugh at a time like this and frowned disapprovingly at him, "W-what's so funny?" she demanded, slapping him with a nearby pillow, "You're an idiot."

Haku stifled a snicker and peered closely at her, his eyes sparkling, "Ah, Chihiro," he said softly between chuckles, reaching over to give her shoulder a gentle shake, "Do you have any idea how ironic this is? What a pure coincidence!" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at him and slapped his hand away, slumping grumpily on her side of the couch.

"You're stupid," she mumbled, shifting awkwardly on her spot, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haku bit his lower lip and dropped his gaze, glancing down at his trembling hands. _How ironic…_he thought to himself, blinking back unintentional tears. _It's strange how this movie's plot is so similar to the situation I am in right now. _

The moment the movie started, Haku couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. He was completely filled with a mix of different emotions that have come to attack him all at once. As the girl and the boy in the movie conversed to each other, he noticed the pleading, begging look in the boy's eyes as he slowly, very slowly, brought the girl's memory back. Haku watched with his lips pressed together and sat there in unusual silence. _I wonder..._he thought, swallowing hard. _If I ever had that same expression when I look at Chihiro? _

Chihiro sensed something was horribly wrong and leaned over towards Haku, reaching over to give his wrist a gentle shake.

"You're so quiet," she said softly, a look of worry planted on her face, "Are you enjoying this movie? Or do you want to leave? You seem really sad." Haku snapped away from his thoughts and glanced at her, his expression unreadable. After some time, a forceful smile tugged on his face.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, "I…I like this movie. It reminds me of someone who loved me very much. I wonder where that someone is now…" Haku blinked slowly and peered closely at Chihiro. She was too busy watching the movie to even notice him. Just as he turned back to face the screen, Haku let out a sigh and shifted awkwardly in his spot.

The movie droned on for at least two more hours. Chihiro and Machiko burst into tears the moment the girl recognized the boy and regained her forgotten memory.

As the boy gave the girl a passionate kiss, Machiko giggled with delight and reached over to give Chihiro's hand a gentle squeeze, "This is so adorable!" she squealed. Chihiro nodded in agreement and eagerly turned around to watch some more, only to stop when she noticed the blank, unusual stare in Haku's dimming green eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Haku blinked suddenly, his eyes finally regaining its full shine. He turned around to face her and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine," he said softly, choking back a cough, "Don't worry about me." Chihiro bit her lower lip, her expression tense. _This movie seems to have hurt him a little. _She thought to herself. _I wonder why? _

At that moment, his telling her of the movie's plot being a coincidence suddenly entered her mind. She didn't understand what he meant when he said it was ironic, and she was beginning to realize that whatever this movie coincided with, it must have been important to Haku. He hadn't spoken throughout the entire movie unless she asked him questions. It worried her deeply.

After Hanako and Machiko left with their boyfriends, Chihiro closed the door and locked it, at the same time receiving a text message from her mother telling her that they were coming back home soon. Tossing her phone on the nearby counter, Chihiro stretched her arms and sighed with relief, hurling herself on the couch next to Haku.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" she exclaimed, "What did you think about it, Haku?" A look of worry drained the happiness on her face when she noticed the shadowy wall looming over Haku's solemn expression.

Haku shifted a little closer to Chihiro and bit his lower lip, his piercing green eyes boring into her dark ones, "It was nice." He said firmly, forcing a smile on his face, "I guess movies aren't that bad, huh?" Chihiro stifled a giggle, grinning widely at Haku.

"See?" she said, "It doesn't hurt to try something new, right?" Haku nodded reluctantly and dropped his gaze, his hands tugging anxiously at the hem of his long shirt. Chihiro paused for a moment, moving awkwardly in her spot. Attempting to smile, she scooted a little closer to Haku and peered closely into his bright green eyes.

"Haku," she said softly, her face filled with wonder and curiosity, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" The shaky tone of her voice caught Haku's attention. He glanced up, his expression unreadable, "Yeah, you can tell me. What is it?"

Chihiro bit her lower lip and folded her hands together over her lap, hesitant to say anything at first. _No way. _She thought to herself, shaking her head abruptly. _I'm going to sound like a complete idiot—but it's been bothering me so much. I have to tell him._

"Umm…" her words trailing off, Chihiro swallowed hard and peered closely at Haku, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

Convinced that she must tell him, she sighed and glanced up at him, her dark brown eyes shimmering as she continued on, "Remember when I told you about the old friend that I can barely even remember? How he used to play that song for me—that song that plays in your music box. Well…I can't help but think…" Chihiro flinched and blushed furiously, running her hand through her hair. _I'm going to sound so stupid. _She thought, rubbing her hands nervously. _There's no way Haku could be someone I have known before. He's just a boy that I had met two weeks ago…but why do I keep on thinking I have met him somewhere before? It doesn't make any sense. _

"How come…" Chihiro bit her lower lip and clenched her fists together before continuing on, her expression tense, "I don't know. For some reason…you seem awfully familiar. Whenever I look at you, I see…" she stopped herself for a moment and sucked in a shaky breath before continuing on, "I see a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. I don't know. I keep on wondering…if I have I met you before. I remember when you woke up after you got injured, and the first word that came out of your mouth was my name. Have you somehow known me before?"

Haku was silent for a moment, chewing vigorously at a strand of his hair that had unintentionally landed in his mouth. Smiling reassuringly, he turned around and took Chihiro's hands, holding them in front of him for a moment.

Chihiro felt a little uncomfortable and wanted to pull away from his unusually gentle grasp. Holding her hands into both of his, Haku examined them silently before looking up at Chihiro, his eyes sparkling, "Is that so?" he said, a hint of doubt in his smooth, gentle voice. Patting the back of her hand, he finally slipped her palms away from his fingers and sighed, noticing the intense redness on her face.

"This is the third time I'm ever going to tell you," Haku said, his mysterious green eyes boring into Chihiro's, "My grandmother told me once: Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it." Chihiro sighed and watched as Haku stood up from the couch, starting his way to the kitchen.

On his way there, he stopped and turned around to face Chihiro's direction, his expression filled with a weird fond contentment, "I'm going to make some ramen. Would you like some?" Chihiro clutched at her grumbling stomach and nodded, her face unreadable as she looked up pleadingly at Haku. She was a little unnerved at his suddenly soft behavior. It was kind of creepy. Nodding approvingly, Haku went on his way towards the kitchen and left Chihiro in the living room, leaving her full of thought.

"Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it," Chihiro said aloud, blinking slowly at the white ceiling that loomed above her head. She paused for a moment and let out a breath of exasperation, "But what does it mean?"

_Why does Haku have to speak in riddles? _His obscurity bothered Chihiro greatly, but at the same time she was well aware that Haku was trying to lead her to something. She didn't understand what it was, but whatever he wanted her to know, _she_ wanted to know.

_I wonder about his full name. _She thought to herself._ Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi…what a name…sounds like something familiar, like a place I've been to before. _Sighing, Chihiro leaned against the wall of the couch and turned on her side, mumbling groggily to herself. _Why the heck does he seem so familiar to me? It's kind of annoying! _

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AS ALWAYS! :D<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sooooo sorry that I hadn't updated in a while! School is coming up and since I had been procrastinating, I am doing last minute Summer homework. It sucks, I know. And it's the reason why I hadn't updated my latest chapter!**

**I am REALLY SORRY, guys! ****Hope you'd all forgive me once you read this chappie! **

**Please enjoy even though it took a while for me to upload this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Ramen is ready, Chihiro," Haku called from the kitchen. Somehow, he managed to balance two large bowls of noodle soup in one arm as he made his way towards the living room. He set the ramen down over the surface of a nearby table and turned around to face Chihiro, "Hey, come on," he mumbled crabbily, cocking an eyebrow when he noticed how unusually still she was on the couch, "Let's eat." Haku flinched and pressed his lip to a thin line, listening to the soft snoring emanating from Chihiro's throat.

"Wow," he muttered, running a hand through his dark hair, "She sure falls asleep pretty fast. I haven't even been gone for over five minutes." Hesitantly at first, he took several steps towards the couch where Chihiro had been laying, filled with curiosity and thought.

Her head lay limply against the arm of the couch. Her mouth was halfway open. Haku snickered. _What a dork. Her snoring is ridiculous._

He stood there for a moment, his eyes focusing on the hair tie wrapped over Chihiro's ponytail, holding it in place. _Zeniba made that for her. _He thought to himself, his expression solemn. _She doesn't remember. _

Sighing, he reached over and gently placed Chihiro's ponytail onto the palm of his hand, gently slipping the hair tie out of her hair. Haku figured it must be uncomfortable sleeping with a ponytail and decided that maybe he could pull it out for her.

Clenching the purple hair tie with one hand, he turned around and grabbed his nearby blanket, gazing softly at Chihiro for a moment.

Smiling fondly at her, Haku unfolded the blanket and spread it over Chihiro's body, making sure it was well tucked around her neck. Chihiro shifted slightly in her sleep, mumbling to herself before she continued to snore again. _She can sleep here for now. _Haku turned on his heel and made his way out of the living room, only to pause for a moment to glance back at Chihiro.

Letting out a deep breath, Haku balled his hands into fists and made his way upstairs, figuring that maybe he could do little chores around the house. He knew that Chihiro was too lazy to fix her own bed. He was going to fix it for her, and maybe even clean up the rest of the house before her parents arrived.

When he had reached her room, Haku stopped. His arm reaching halfway towards the nearby bed, he glanced at the desk. It was crammed with books and papers, something that disturbed him greatly.

He had decided that he would clean up the mess immediately, but something stood out from the rest of the textbooks and papers that piled over the surface of the table. It was a purple journal with Chihiro's name etched onto it. By the way it was designed, Haku quickly assumed Chihiro must have sewn the cover herself.

"A diary?" Haku said a little too loudly, glancing anxiously at the open doorway. Sighing with relief, he reached over and took the journal. Out of curiosity, he opened up its cover with no hesitation.

It was clear to Haku that Chihiro didn't bother to write much in her diary. There were only fourteen entries, all written in past months before she had even found Haku and rescued him from his injuries.

The entries didn't carry much information—though; there was one amazingly detailed entry that caught his eye. Haku traced his finger across the page and read the entry to himself: _It's another sunny day, and I'm stuck here doing homework. Whenever I look outside, I always want to hang out with Hanako and Machiko. Sometimes, I want to go out on a picnic with them, but of course that will never happen seeing how busy things are these days. A picnic sounds fun! Too bad my friends would never agree on picnicking. It's too classy for their own tastes. If only I had a friend who wasn't as girly as Hanako and Machiko—maybe a boy, but would that mean the picnic would be a date instead of a friendship gathering? If I had the opportunity to go on a picnic, it would be with a girl. A boy would make the situation a little too awkward for me. Either way, it doesn't matter. I still would like to go on a picnic someday with a close friend, someone who wouldn't freak out when a tiny ant crawls next to the picnic basket. That would mean Hanako and Machiko are out of my list. They're too girly. Oh, my hopeless dreams. What am I thinking? A picnic...with a close friend. For some reason, I don't feel as close to Hanako and Machiko as I used to. But then again, something tells me something good would happen…maybe I would meet a new friend? No, that's impossible. I lack social skills when it comes to making new friends._

The entry was dated on a Saturday seven days before Chihiro had discovered Haku injured on the street. What a pure coincidence.

Haku smiled and gingerly closed the journal, feeling like a complete snooper. Turning around, he decided that he would start cleaning up the bedroom. It was a complete mess.

"A picnic…huh?" he said softly, smiling fondly at the diary before he left to receive some cleaning supplies in the storage room.

The next morning, Chihiro woke up, completely refreshed from a nice sleep, and sat up on her bed, feeling energized. _I'm so glad spring break started. _She thought to herself, yawning. Suddenly, she stopped and frowned at her room, remembering that she had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs.

She was sitting on her bed, wrapped in the blanket that Haku often slept with.

Chihiro had also noticed her room was much cleaner than usual: clothes were neatly folded and stacked in the closet, scattered pencils on the desks were placed inside drawers, and her bed was neatly made underneath her, not even a single wrinkle was apparent on the sheet. The purple hair tie she wore everyday was set on her desk. Chihiro had never thought her bedroom would ever be this clean.

Blinking groggily, she grabbed the hair tie from the desk and stumbled down the stairs with Haku's blanket clutched in between her fingers.

The smell of cooking rice floated through the air, its strong scent filling Chihiro with an overwhelming urge to eat. At that moment, she remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before. She fell asleep before she was able to.

Rubbing her eye with one hand, Chihiro made her way to the kitchen only to stop when she noticed Haku slumped on the couch in the living room. With the music box propped on his lap, he reached over and tugged at its lid, allowing some of its melody to play for a moment. Listening contently, he stared fondly at the many objects splayed inside the music box and pulled out one specific object he seemed to care about the most: a small bag of candy.

Chihiro watched, filled with curiosity as Haku held the little bag in his free hand, cupping it over his palm. Sighing, he tugged at the mouth of the bag and pulled out a red candy. Twirling it between his thumb and forefinger for a moment, he held it over his face and gazed at the ball of candy as if it held some fond memories.

Chihiro decided that she was safe enough to reveal herself from her hiding place.

The moment she stepped into the living room, Haku immediately sat up from the couch and shoved the candy into its little bag, encasing it inside the music box.

Gasping, he glanced up at Chihiro, his green eyes wide with shock, "You're awake!" he exclaimed. His voice unusually sounded more relieved than surprised. Chihiro nodded and shifted awkwardly in her spot, taking slight hesitant steps toward the couch opposite from Haku.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment. Folding her hands over her lap, Chihiro bit her lower lip and glanced up at Haku, hoping that he would start off the conversation.

Chihiro hated being the starter of an uncomfortable conversation. She usually made things much worse when she did.

Finally, after what seemed to be more than five minutes, Haku sighed and folded his arms behind his head in a relaxing position, an odd lopsided smirk spreading across his handsome face, "You slept like a baby last night." Flinching, Chihiro shot him a look of bewilderment and furrowed her brows.

"W-what?" she exclaimed, gaping up at him, "How would you know that?" Haku chuckled and placed himself in a sitting position, leaning forward towards Chihiro's direction. Tucking a fist underneath his chin, he gazed at her for a moment, his eyes shimmering.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night," he said softly, his smile slowly widening to a smugly grin, "So I thought maybe I should tuck you in bed—with the permission of your mother, of course. And that's exactly what I did," Chihiro flinched and frowned disapprovingly at Haku. Her irritated scowl somehow encouraged him, and he continued on, "You looked so cute! You slept all the way through. You were snoring like a lunatic. It was hilarious." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, she managed to swallow her words back into her throat before they were able to slide out of her lips.

His eyes gleaming, Haku opened his mouth to speak again, clearly amused with the bewildered expression on her face, "Would it bother you," he said, leaning over to peer deeply into Chihiro's eyes, "If I told you that I kissed you good night?"

It was then that Chihiro's sanity finally snapped. Shooting up from her spot, she reached over and hurled a pillow at Haku's face, smacking him hard against the forehead, "You creep!" she screamed, her face red with fury. Haku let out a cry of surprise and shielded himself from Chihiro's sudden attack.

Chihiro continued on, shouting a line of insults at him, "You stupid, reckless idiot! You can't just walk into my room like that!" she grabbed another pillow and hurled it at him, only to miss and smack the nearby window instead, "I hate you, you…pervert!" Haku smirked slyly at Chihiro and snickered behind his hand.

"You were too cute," he said, his eyes glistening as he defended himself from another flying pillow, "Why, I couldn't help myself." Discovering there were no more pillows left to throw, Chihiro balled her hands into fists and took a threatening step towards Haku's direction.

It was then that Haku realized she really did mean to drag him into a fist fight—something he definitely did not want to happen.

Sighing exasperatingly, Haku held out a reassuring hand to her, his amused expression slowly drooping to one filled with irritation, "Hey, I was just kidding about kissing you," he grumbled, glaring hard at Chihiro, "You're stupid. You take everything so seriously. Did you not realize I was only playing around with your head? I never thought you would be so gullible."

Her cheeks still burning, Chihiro finally dropped her hands and sighed, blinking wearily at Haku, "You're mean," she mumbled grouchily, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why would you make such a cruel joke?" Haku chuckled, reaching over to pat her awkwardly on the shoulder. He leaned against the wall of the couch and sighed.

"Can't you tell?" he said, his eyes shimmering, "It's because I like you. It's great to be friends with someone as gullible as you." Chihiro frowned and rolled her eyes, running a hand through her unraveled hair.

"Did my parents leave already?" she asked suddenly. Haku nodded.

"They left you under my care," he replied, reaching over to take a sip of tea from a nearby cup. Swallowing noisily, he set the tea down and looked up at Chihiro, "Your mother seems to trust me a lot. Your father…not so much. He's always glaring at me." Chihiro scoffed.

"I wouldn't trust you either," she said, smirking crookedly. Glancing out the window, she stood up from her seat and peered closely through a nearby window. The sun was emanating a golden glow on the green grass. The sky was the palest blue, with no clouds sealing up its beauty. It was another pretty day—in fact, too pretty. Chihiro didn't want to miss an opportunity like this one. She might never see another beautiful day again.

As if to read her mind, Haku sat up, reaching over for his leather sack. Hurling it over his back, he stood up and gestured towards the backdoor, "Hey," he said, holding out a hand towards Chihiro's direction, "Let's go outside. It's too pretty. We should go to the field again."

Chihiro blinked up at him and paused for a moment, noticing a strange steady gaze in Haku's green eyes. She bit her lower lip and shifted awkwardly in her spot. _Is he up to something? _She thought to herself, shivering underneath his unusual smile.

Without even waiting for an answer, Haku reached forward and closed his hand over Chihiro's wrist, gently pulling her closer to the door with his other hand placed reassuringly on her shoulder, "Come on! We have nothing else to do, why stay indoors?" he said. Crying out in reproach, Chihiro pulled back from his grasp and stood stiffly on her spot, glaring suspiciously at him.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, gathering her hair together. As she pulled up her hair in a ponytail (The hair tie was around her wrist the entire time), she cocked an eyebrow at Haku and watched him apprehensively.

Sighing with exasperation, Haku shrugged and glanced outside, his shoulders slumped, "I thought maybe, you know, as friends, we could go back to the field again," he turned around and gazed at Chihiro, his expression unreadable, "Remember the view of the mountains from there?" he asked, "Well, we can go see it again. You have nothing to do today, right?"

Hesitantly at first, Chihiro nodded, "Spring break started today," she said, "That means I won't have any school for the next week or so." Haku chuckled.

"That means you have no excuse to stay behind," he said softly, "Come on. It's a beautiful day. We don't want to miss such an opportunity." Stubborn as she was, Chihiro decided to stay put on her spot. She didn't want to go outside—at least not in the clothes she was wearing. She hadn't slept in her pajamas, and seeing that she had slept in her lazy shorts and t-shirt made her feel gross and unfashionable. She didn't even take a shower last night, which she usually took as a part of her going-to-bed routine. Rubbing her oily nose, she frowned up at Haku and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me go take a shower first," she grumbled, glaring hard at him, "I can't walk out in these clothes. I'll look like a freak—" Haku rolled his eyes and nonchalantly grabbed Chihiro's hand. Wrapping his fingers over her own, he pulled her to his side, hurling his leather sack over his shoulder.

Chihiro cried out in reproach and made a failed attempt to pry his fingers away from her hand, but Haku was amazingly stronger than before. No matter how hard she tried to fight back, Chihiro's struggles didn't seem to affect him. He was clutching her hand so tightly his knuckles were white.

Haku chuckled, "You look perfectly fine," he said, somehow managing to unlock the backdoor without even releasing Chihiro from his grasp, "Stop worrying about your appearance. Does it look like I care?" Startled by the sudden affection in his gentle voice, Chihiro stopped struggling and glared up at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

As he unbolted the door, Haku grumbled to himself and shook his head disapprovingly. He was still holding Chihiro's hand as if he was afraid she would run away if he didn't hold on to her tightly enough, "You're dumb," he mumbled, forcefully pulling Chihiro outside. As he stepped in behind her, he turned around and locked the door, still managing to hold on to Chihiro and his leather sack at the same time, "Does the way you dress really matter to you?" Chihiro scoffed.

"You don't understand because you're not a girl," she snapped, crying out in reproach as Haku stepped down into the backyard. He dragged her along with him as she continued on grouching out her remarks, "At least I have a taste in clothes—unlike some people."

As she said this, she and Haku were on their way up the streets.

Clutching her hand tightly, Haku stopped for a moment and chuckled, "You're so naïve," he said softly, peering closely into Chihiro's dark brown eyes. Chihiro swallowed hard and pulled her head back, wondering why his face was so close to her own.

Haku sighed and paused for a moment, continuing on walking up the streets without ever letting go of her hand, "Where I come from," he mumbled, his expression calm and solemn, "People are wise. The people I have met in your area are immature imbeciles who only care about themselves." Chihiro scoffed.

"E-excuse me?" she exclaimed, making a failed attempt to swipe her hand away from Haku's surprisingly strong grip. She glanced up at him, mortified by his remarks. Haku cocked an eyebrow at her and let out a deep, exasperated sigh. Chihiro shifted awkwardly as she walked, glaring hard at Haku, "Are you telling me I only care about myself?" Haku snickered.

"No," he said, shooting her an unnerving stare, "Clearly you're a caring person. You were worried about me from the start, remember?" he paused for a moment before continuing on, his expression blank, "But you still worry too much about your appearance. I see that looks matter a lot in this _world_, but I don't think you should focus on what you're wearing now and then. I don't care if you're dressed in the same outfit you wore the day before."

Chihiro bit her lower lip and frowned down at her outfit, feeling a little insecure about herself now that Haku had remarked on her clothes. She was actually relieved he hadn't told her she smelled, since she didn't take a shower the night before, but she was still iffy on her outfit.

She sighed and took in a lungful of sweet air. The sun was awfully warm on her face, and her cheeks were burning. As she walked on beside Haku, who still didn't even release her from his grasp, she looked up at him and frowned for a moment, "I have to admit," she said softly, kicking a nearby rock with the heel of her shoe, "I'm a little insecure about myself, really. My friends, Machiko and Hanako, are all so pretty compared to me. While I'm dull like a frog, they look like they belong in fashion magazines. They dress like stars, and they always make me look so…icky. I guess that's the reason why I'm always so worried about my appearance. They make me feel bad whenever I'm around them, but what can I say? They're my childhood friends—_they_ were the _first_ people I met when I had moved here," Chihiro sighed and shifted awkwardly, scratching her left ear before forcing a sad smile on her face, "I just want to fit in, that's all. The pressure that I get from my friends, because of their prettiness, makes me feel bad about myself. I always feel so ugly when I'm with them and…"

Chihiro's words trailed off for a moment. Scoffing, she turned away from Haku's powerful gaze, staring guiltily at the cemented ground beneath their feet, "I-I shouldn't be saying these things. They're my best friends. Why am I talking about them this way?"

The two walked on in awkward silence. Hand in hand, they approached the nearby school building. Chihiro could see the magnificent field even from where they were standing. She didn't understand why Haku wanted to bring her there—she quickly assumed it was just to admire the view of the mountains. Just when she was about to walk down the hill, Haku suddenly pulled her back. Exclaiming in surprise, Chihiro looked up at him, her mouth gaping.

"Chihiro," Haku said solemnly, his eyes sparkling. He gathered her hand into both of his own, squeezing them tightly as he gazed into Chihiro's face. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Chihiro made an attempt to turn away, though, no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't. His gaze was too powerful to look away from.

Sighing, Haku clutched her hand and peered closely into Chihiro's face, "Do you…" his words trailed off for a moment before he had the courage to pick them up again, "Do you really feel that insecure about yourself?"

Reluctantly at first, Chihiro nodded, pressing her lips to a thin line. Haku let out a breath and shook his head, his eyes staring fiercely into her own. He squeezed her hand again, his solemn expression suddenly changing as a soft smile widened across his face, "Hey," he said, his face brightening, "Don't…don't feel that way about yourself," he took in another breath and swallowed, before continuing on, "Don't look down on yourself."

"W-what?" Chihiro flinched and bit her lip, lowering her gaze. She couldn't tell whether or not he was saying these words due to pity. By the look on his face, it appeared as if he really meant it, "Why do you care so much?" she asked.

Haku smiled at Chihiro, "Because I don't like that," he said softly, his fingers entwining with Chihiro's. His eyes shimmered. "I don't like seeing you look down on yourself, Chihiro. Don't ever do that—just remember that I'm here for you. I like you for who you are, and I have never laid my eyes on such an amazing person before. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. Don't compare yourself to other people, cause you're perfect just the way you are."

Chihiro gaped up at Haku, her eyes glossing with tears. Her mouth trembling, she glanced down at the field in front of them, blinking away the unintentional tears, "I-is that so?" she said softly, biting her lower lip. She glanced up at Haku with big, soulful eyes, "Do you really think of me that way?" In truth, she didn't really mean to tear up like that.

For some reason, Haku's words had hit her emotional side. No one had really told her she was amazing and worth it, and his words had struck her like a bell.

After all these years of trying to change her image—Haku was the first person who had admitted to admire who she really was. It astounded her greatly, and she just had to tear up.

"Of course."

Chihiro stifled a sob and looked up at Haku, finally convinced that what he was saying really was the truth. There was no doubt he wasn't lying. His expression was too kind, and he was looking down at her with a fondness that no one has ever given her before.

At that moment, Chihiro knew that Haku was someone she could hold on to, someone she could cry to whenever she needed help. He was, in fact, a friend that she felt much closer to. Despite knowing him for only two weeks, Chihiro felt as if she had known Haku much longer than Hanako and Machiko. There was something about him that made her like him even if she hadn't known him for very long.

Haku loosened his grip on Chihiro and sighed, glancing longingly at the nearby field, "Come on," he said, gesturing down the hill as he walked on, "Let's go find a shady spot. We can talk there." Nodding, Chihiro hesitantly followed Haku, eyeing him as she walked behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the last part of this chapter was pretty lame...in my opinion, I think it's a little too rushed. Eh. Maybe I'm being too heard on myself. Dx <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**ONCE AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I HOPE I STILL HAVE ALL OF YOU READERS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So out of boredom, I decided to post up my next chapter. **

**It's one of my least favorites for some reason, but I hope it's good nonetheless. ****:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Let's sit here," Haku said. Chihiro watched as he dropped his leather sack on the ground. Squatting down, he looked up and patted the grass next to him, gesturing for Chihiro to sit there. Reluctantly, she sat next to Haku and watched in amazement as he pulled out two bento boxes from the sack.

"When did you make these?" Chihiro exclaimed.

Haku's face beamed as he handed her one of the boxes, propping the other on his lap. Hesitantly at first, Chihiro dropped next to him and opened up her bento. She was surprised to find some meat in her box, whereas Haku's box didn't have any meat save for several strips of fish. Both of their bento boxes had a side of rice.

Haku handed Chihiro a set of wooden chopsticks, which she took from him with delight, "I thought you were a vegetarian," she said thoughtfully, popping some rice into her mouth, "How were you able to cook meat?" Haku looked up at Chihiro and glanced down at her food.

"I helped around the kitchen back at my home," he replied, using his chopsticks to pick off some of his fish, "Despite me being a vegetarian, the chefs in the kitchen taught me how to cook several recipes—including ones that contained meat. I still use the recipes sometimes, for people other than myself." Chihiro laughed.

"I never met a boy who hated meat," she said between a fit of giggles. Haku frowned disapprovingly at her, shaking his head with dismay. Chihiro continued on, coughing back a giggle, "I mean, in these parts, there are rarely any vegetarians. Even if there are, all of them are girls. You're the first boy vegetarian I met." Haku scoffed, picking at his rice without even giving Chihiro any eye contact. Realizing her words may have offended him; Chihiro glanced up at Haku apologetically and returned to gazing at her own food, looking down at it thoughtfully.

"So why did you make this?" she asked suddenly, staring hard at the food as if she was afraid Haku had poisoned it. Haku chewed vigorously, his expression unreadable as he reached over for a napkin.

"What," he said indignantly, cocking an eyebrow at Chihiro, "Am I not supposed to make you anything?" Chihiro looked up at him with awkward silence. As the breeze picked up, Haku threw the napkin on the grass and watched it dance gracefully across the field. Sighing, he began stabbing at the fish with his chopsticks, "I thought that maybe we can have a picnic today." Chihiro blinked rapidly, staring guiltily at her bento box.

"A…a picnic?" she exclaimed, her mouth gaping. Haku reached over and pulled out a canteen from his leather sack.

"Isn't that what you've wanted?" he asked intolerantly, flipping open the canteen's cap and taking a sip of its contents, "A picnic in the fields? Cause the last time I checked, that's what you've always wanted to do." Chihiro's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"How did you know that?" she asked softly. Haku hesitated for a moment and bit his lower lip. Rocking back and forth in his seat, he smiled anxiously before pulling away from Chihiro's suspicious gaze. He knew he shouldn't tell her he had read several pages of her diary, unless he wanted to be killed.

"That, my friend, is classified information." He mumbled between gulps of water, his face beaming proudly as he replied in such a witty manner. Chihiro eyed him suspiciously and calmly picked at her food, taking a bite out of a piece of meat that Haku had prepared for her. Chewing vigorously, she glanced up at him and nodded.

"It's good," she said softly, her cheeks burning, "Thank you." The two sat together for the next several minutes in awkward silence, eating from their bento boxes. Feeling a little overwhelmed by the quiet stillness in the air, Haku looked up at Chihiro and watched her eat the last bit of her food before she handed him back the bento.

"I've always wanted to go on a picnic," Chihiro said as Haku reached over to take the box from her. Sighing, she splayed herself on the ground and glanced up at the sky, completely infatuated by its blueness, "I've always wanted to have one with Hanako and Machiko, but they are always so busy with their own lives," Chihiro frowned, blinking slowly as the wind caressed her face, "I haven't hung out with them much lately. Ever since I found you, my friendship with Hanako and Machiko had been falling apart." Haku bit his lower lip, reaching over to pull out some nearby weeds that he had been eyeing the past couple of minutes.

"Are you saying," he mumbled, looking down at Chihiro with an emotionless stare, "That it's my fault you're friendships with them had been falling apart?" Crying out in reproach, Chihiro held out her hands in protest and shook her head.

"N-no!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with panic, "What I said was a mistake! The truth is, our friendships had been falling apart even _before_ I found you. They were always doing their own little things, something that was apparently more important than I was. They were always hanging around with their boyfriends, and since then, things had been pretty awkward between the three of us." Sucking in a lungful of air, Chihiro spread herself across the grass again, sighing exasperatingly.

The wind began to pick up. Blinking groggily, Chihiro looked at the sky, admiring its dreamy blueness.

Haku spread himself beside her and tucked his arms behind his head, pressing his lips to a thin line as he glanced up at an oddly shaped cloud that just so happened to be hovering above his head.

Splayed across the grass, Chihiro took in a whiff of the sweet air and smiled up at the sky, listening to the singing of perched birds on a nearby tree.

"Someday," Haku said softly, gazing down fondly at Chihiro. Opening her eyes, Chihiro sat up from her spot and shifted awkwardly. A slow, content smile spread across Haku's face as he continued on, "We should have a picnic again, this time in Arubaya's field. I'd like to show you my homeland, when the time is right." Chihiro blinked at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Arubaya?" she exclaimed, tugging nervously at her ponytail, "…When the time is right?" Biting her lower lip, she peered closely at Haku, her expression tense, "I'd like to see your homeland, Haku, but just what do you mean by—" Their conversation was cut short. At that same moment, Chihiro received a phone call from Hanako. Pausing for a moment, Chihiro reached over to retrieve her buzzing cell phone. She slid it open and pressed it against her ear, her eyes wide with bewilderment, "Hello?"

"Ah, Chihiro!" Hanako exclaimed. At that same moment, the other line of the phone began to crackle, "Machiko and I are at the mall with our boyfriends. We thought maybe you'd like to tag along, seeing that you've been doing nothing at all lately. Can you come over?" Chihiro bit her lower lip and sighed, glancing anxiously at Haku, who too was busy gnawing on a blade of grass to even notice her.

"Gee, I would love to, Hanako," Chihiro said softly, cupping her hand over the phone in fear that Haku may be secretly listening on their conversation, "But I'm with Haku right now. We just finished having a picnic and…" her words trailed off for a moment as her thoughts suddenly slipped away from her mind. Chihiro sighed again and pressed her lips together, her heart thumping against the wall of her chest, "Well, I can't just leave him alone. He's been so good to me lately." Hanako was silent on the other line of the phone.

"Did you just say you had a picnic?" she asked, her voice shaking in an odd, solemn monotone.

"Yeah."

"With Haku?"

"Yup."

Awkward silence resumed. Chihiro shifted uncomfortably in her spot, glancing apprehensively at Haku several times as she waited for Hanako to finally say something. On the other line of the phone, Hanako was awfully quiet. It worried her a little, but she decided to keep her mouth shut in fear that she might make the situation a lot worse than it already is.

"You've been hanging around this…acquaintance of yours a lot lately," Hanako said apprehensively. The phone began to buzz and crackle as she let out a breath of exasperation, "You act like he's so special." Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Biting her lower lip, she twirled around to face Haku's direction, watching him as he propped the leather sack on his lap and began pulling several items out of it.

Pressing her phone close to her ear, Chihiro managed to whisper in the quietest tone she could muster, "Well, it's hard to explain Hanako," she said softly, peering anxiously at Haku before she resumed, "See, I feel like Haku has known me for a long time. It's a weird feeling. He acts like he's known me since I was little, and I can't help but feel as if I've seen him before. Lately, we've become really good friends and I want to get to know him better. After all, he seems…" Hanako scoffed.

"Is he really that important?" she demanded, her voice raising, "Think about it Chihiro: there's no way you've known this kid longer than two weeks. I highly doubt you've ever seen him in your life. Is he so important that you can just throw away your own friends for him? Have you known him longer than Machiko and I?"

Chihiro exclaimed in reproach, "That's not the point!" she cried. Beside her, Haku cocked an eyebrow and turned to face her direction, contemplating as he sucked on a blade of grass. Rolling her eyes, Chihiro continued on, "I-I don't know, Hanako. What are you to say such things? You've barely talked to him. You don't have the rights to say those things. I know he's only been with me for two weeks, but to be honest, he's been the most fascinating person I've ever met. Like I said before, I want to get to know him better. There are a lot of things that I'm having trouble with, and he has the answers to them…"

"Are you trying to tell me that this kid is much better than Machiko and I?"

Chihiro swallowed hard. She didn't understand why Hanako was saying such things in the wrong situation. In truth, it kind of irritated her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a mysterious glint in Haku stare. He was obviously very curious as to why Chihiro was exclaiming through the phone.

Ignoring his startling gaze, Chihiro continued on, hesitating for a moment, "Since when did I say that?" she demanded, sucking in a shaky breath, "Maybe he _is_ better than the both of you. He seems to understand _me_ more. Even if he can be a jerk at times, he's actually a _really_ caring boy. He's like a friend I've _never_ had, being there with me whenever I feel lonely."

Hanako sighed, clearly exasperated by their conversation, "You know what, it's fine," she said softly, her breathing shallow, "Go hang around this stranger for all I care. See you later, Chihiro."

"He's not a stranger!" Chihiro exclaimed, her face burning with anger and resentment, "He's my friend!" The moment she cried out in protest, she heard the other line of the phone buzz with static.

Hanako had hung up on her. Grumbling to herself, Chihiro stuffed the cell phone back into her pocket and looked up at Haku, nearly giving way to tears.

Gingerly placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Haku stared emotionlessly at her face, his bright eyes dimming, "You okay?" he asked softly. Chihiro shook her head, pulling away from his gentle grasp. Stifling a sob, she buried her face in her hands.

"Hanako…" she mumbled, her words muffling underneath her arms, "How can she say such things? How could she?"

Haku shrugged uncaringly and splayed himself across the grass, staring thoughtfully at the blue sky for a moment. Sighing, he sat up and slipped his hand in the pocket of his shirt, pulling out the little bag of candy that he often kept in his music box.

"Here," he said, holding it out in front of Chihiro. At the same time, he reached over and pulled down her wrists, shaking the candy bag under her nose. Chihiro frowned down at it and attempted to wipe away the tears that began to form on the rims of her eyes before she shifted away from Haku's kindly attempts to console her.

"I don't want it," she mumbled obstinately, hugging her knees stubbornly against her chest, "Isn't that one of your most prized possessions besides your music box? You shouldn't give it to me if it's that special." Haku chuckled, gently slipping an encouraging hand over her shoulder. Crying out in reproach, Chihiro looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"No," Haku whispered, dropping the little bag onto her lap. Smiling fondly at her, Haku continued on, "You need it more than I do." Chihiro blinked up at him, reluctantly scooping the bag into both of her hands.

"W-what?" she exclaimed, gaping at the red candies with shock and bewilderment, "But I thought they were important to you. You're always looking at these candies as if they were! What makes me need them more than you do?" Haku shook his head and laughed, pulling Chihiro a little closer into his arm's encouraging embrace.

"Trust me on this one," he said softly, his bright green eyes shining in a mysterious, gently glow, "They will help you feel better. Eat one and you'll be fine for the rest of the day."

Sighing, Haku stared fixedly at the bag for a moment, patting Chihiro's shoulder in an odd manner, "Just be sure you don't eat them too much. One or three a day is good enough, but five or more…" he paused for a moment and snickered, peering doubtingly into Chihiro's face, "Well, just don't get too tempted."

Chihiro scoffed, frowning disapprovingly at Haku, "Who do you think I am?" she demanded, "I'm not a little kid. I don't steal cookies from cookie jars anymore. Why would I get tempted into eating too many candies?" Haku smiled knowingly at her, his face beaming.

"Every person has a little kid in them," he said, stifling a snicker. Standing up from his spot, Haku hurled the leather sack over his back and held out a hand to Chihiro, "Now, should we head back home?" he asked, "Judging by the clouds, it might rain anytime soon." At that moment, Chihiro felt a small rain drop splash over her forehead. She glanced up at the sky, noticing the bright blue color diminishing into a gray, gloomy one.

"Yeah, we should head back home," Chihiro said softly, reaching over to take Haku's offering hand. As his fingers closed into hers, Chihiro blinked down at the candies, their mysterious redness emanating through the transparent silk material of the bag. Closing her hand over the candies, Chihiro tucked them into her pocket and followed Haku back to the house.

Little did she know, the candies were the key to her lost memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that red candy thing that Haku gave Chihiro in the movie? Yeah. That's what the bag contains (I bet you already knew that though!) <strong>

**The next chapter is my most favorite one out of all of the chapters I have written! Stay tuned for that one! xDDDDD**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it's exactly 1:00 AM right now and I just HAD to post another story before I finally go to bed! **

**Out of all the chapters I wrote, this one is my absolute favorite! **

**You'll see why. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Just as Haku had expected, it did rain.

That night, Chihiro woke up to the soft thumping of the raindrops splashing against the roof. Usually, the pitter-patter of the gentle rain lulled her to sleep, but for some reason she wasn't able to sleep this time. It began to rain so hard it seemed as if the ceiling was about to tear apart.

Sighing with exasperation, Chihiro covered her ears with her pillow and tried her best to sleep, only to be startled by the sudden roar of crashing thunder. Whimpering, she sat up and tossed her blanket aside.

Hugging her pillow to her chest, Chihiro eyed the swaying of the nearby curtains, listening to the constant thumping of the rain. Minutes past, then an hour struck.

Yawning with exhaustion, she turned to tuck herself in bed, only to be startled by a sudden flash of lightning and a loud, thundering crash.

Crying out in terror, she clutched the blanket to her chest and sat there, frozen to her spot as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

_What should I do? _She thought to herself, breathing shallowly. _Should I run to my parents' room? _She shook her head abruptly. _No, I'm not a baby anymore. _Sucking in a shaky mouthful of air, Chihiro hugged herself and whimpered, completely unnerved by the gnarled shadow of a nearby tree.

The thunder began to roar again.

At last, Chihiro leaped out of her bed and immediately burst out of the room, whimpering hysterically as she stumbled down the stairs. _I'm scared! _She thought, nearly slamming her ankle against the sharp edge of the wall as she made her way downstairs.

Clasping her blanket in one hand, she staggered across the living room and stopped the moment she noticed Haku laying there on the couch, sleeping so peacefully despite the constant thundering outside the nearby window.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried, her voice trembling, "Haku, wake up!"

His long, dark hair was sticking out in odd angles, and he didn't make a sound the moment Chihiro called out his name. Despite the constant rumbling of the thunder and the wailing of the wind, Haku was sleeping so soundly that Chihiro could even hear a faint snore drifting out of his drooling, open mouth.

Chihiro stopped, breathing in a quivering breath as she hesitantly reached over to shake Haku on the shoulder, a little overwhelmed by the wind's terrorizing screams, "Haku," she whispered, "Please, wake up!" Crying out in desperation, she reached over and with both hands began shoving him against the wall of the couch, screaming hysterically, "Come on and wake up! Wake up, you big moron!" Mumbling to herself, she grabbed him by the arms and began shaking him so hard that she could have snapped his neck. She began to whimper again.

At last, Haku moaned and turned on his side, hurling the blanket over his ears. Chihiro took a step back and sighed with relief, finally feeling much safer now that someone was awake with her. Pressing his lips to a thin line, Haku turned to face Chihiro and groggily opened one eye, running a limp hand across his dark hair.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, clearly still half asleep. Sighing, he threw his hand in the air in an odd waving gesture and pressed his head against the pillow, "Leave me alone." His voice was muffled, and Chihiro didn't exactly hear what he said, but it was clear to her that he was still very tired.

"I…I…" Chihiro wrapped herself even tighter inside her blanket and bit her lower lip, her heart thumping, "Umm…Haku…"

"Hmm?" Haku said. Chihiro had finally managed to fully get his attention, and he was looking up at her now with those fierce green eyes. In the dark room, his eyes seemed to glow vibrantly like burning emeralds.

Blinking slowly, he sat up on the couch and yawned, glancing up at Chihiro with a blank expression on his exhausted face, "Are you crying?" Unintentional tears began pouring out of Chihiro's face. Her chin began to tremble uncontrollably.

Sighing with exasperation, Haku tugged nervously at a strand of his hair, looking up at Chihiro with irritation spread across his face. He paused for a moment and glanced down at his fists, his shoulders slumping, "Well," he said softly, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's the matter?" At that same moment, there was a flash of lightning from the nearby window. Exclaiming in panic, Chihiro took a step backwards and covered her eyes with her hands.

Glancing at the window, Haku frowned and turned to face Chihiro again, "You're scared of the lightning?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. It was clear to Chihiro that he thought she was an idiot.

Chihiro nodded reluctantly as warm tears began streaming down her pale, trembling face. Running a hand over his head, Haku yawned and blinked up at her, his eyes drooping, "Go back to bed," he mumbled, hurling the blanket over his ears as he sank even deeper into the couch, "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"No!" Chihiro exclaimed, reaching over to grab Haku by the shoulder before he was even able to tuck himself in bed, "I'm scared! I don't want to go back to sleep!" Haku scowled.

"Are you a child?" he hissed, slapping her arm away, "I don't think so. Now stop it. You're annoying me." Chihiro shook her head, clearly not wanting to move away from her spot. A dry, racking sob emanated from her throat.

Haku's angry expression dropped. At that moment, he realized she really was terrified. A look of concern spread across his face as he leaned forward over the couch.

There was an awkward silence as Haku rested his chin over his fists, rocking back and forth as he looked up at Chihiro with worry written all over his features. He sat there for a moment, eyeing Chihiro with a hardened stare as if he was debating whether or not he should do something to help her feel better.

Finally, he sighed and straightened his back, his expression calm and weary, "Come here," he said softly, patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. Chihiro blinked down at him.

"W-what?" she sobbed, rubbing her tear drenched face with one hand. Haku peered up at her with a thin, wavering smile spread across his face.

"Stop crying," he replied in a calm manner, "Sit by me. I'll keep you company." Hesitantly at first, Chihiro dragged herself across the room and reluctantly sat beside Haku, wrapping herself even tighter in her blanket.

She was a little uncomfortable sitting next to Haku, especially since it was during the middle of the night. Her father would not approve if he saw her sitting next to him so late at night, and he definitely would punish her for it. The thought of being punished caused her to feel a little anxious, but Chihiro decided to stay put on her spot. After all, she didn't want to go back to bed, all alone with the thunder and lightning surrounding her.

There was another crash of thunder, and then a sudden bolt of lightning. Jolting in her spot, Chihiro began to tremble violently, hiding underneath her covers as she glanced up nervously at the closed curtain behind them. Beside her, Haku watched Chihiro with a blank expression on his face, eyeing her with his lips pressed to a straight line.

After some time, he glanced at the nearby clock, "It's two in the morning," he said, turning over to face Chihiro's direction, "You've been sitting here for more than twenty minutes already," yawning, he sank against the wall of the couch and ran a hand through his messy hair, "Why exactly did you come here?" he paused for a moment, peering closely at Chihiro with his fierce, emerald eyes. Chihiro bit her lower lip, shifting awkwardly on her spot.

"I'm scared," she replied, her words quivering, "The thunder, the storm, it's all scary. It shakes the entire house and it terrifies me. I don't want to be alone when something like this happens, but since I can't run to my parents' room anymore because I'm much older now, I thought maybe you'd be a better option." At that same moment, the thunder began to roll again, causing Chihiro to whimper hysterically underneath her blanket.

Haku was unusually quiet. Unclenching his hands, he sat there with his back straightened, looking down at Chihiro with a disapproving frown on his face. Chihiro thought she saw a hint of worry hidden underneath his hardened stare and anxiously bit her lower lip, her expression tense.

The two sat there in awkward silence, until there was a flash of lightning that emanated the room with a pale, white light. The glow cast an eerie shadow to appear on Haku's face, slightly unnerving Chihiro.

There was another roar of thunder. Noticing Chihiro's constant trembling, concern filled in Haku's cold-eyed stare as he gazed down at her with a soft expression on his face. Sighing, he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Chihiro's shoulder, "You're going to be fine," he said in a reassuring tone, "I'm here, so you don't have to be scared anymore."

At that moment, Chihiro remembered his words during their walk towards the fields. She had remembered he had told her he was always there for her. The thought made Chihiro smile underneath her blanket as she looked up at Haku's, calm, kindly face.

As an attempt to comfort her, Haku held his arm around her shoulder for a moment.

Sighing, he suddenly sat up from his spot and turned to look down at Chihiro, "How long are you going to be crying?" he demanded, his expression cross as he faced the direction towards the kitchen. Then, as if his irritation had subsided, he spoke in a much softer tone, "You must be dehydrated. I'll get you some water."

Nodding, Chihiro watched as Haku turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room. Biting her lower lip, she shifted her feet together and sucked in a shaky breath, listening to the distant rumbling of the thunder. As quick as he left, Haku returned with a glass filled with water, blinking groggily as he made his way towards the living room, "Here," he said, sinking down next to Chihiro, "This will make you feel better."

Reluctantly, Chihiro thanked him and took a sip from the glass's rim, her continuous trembling slowing to a stop. Now that she was here with Haku, she felt a little better knowing that she was not alone in such a stormy night. Beside her, Haku watched her drink the rest of the water, his expression calm and content. After she had finished, he took the empty glass from her and set it on the nearby table.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, placing a reassuring hand around Chihiro's shoulder. She nodded, her face burning as she shifted awkwardly on her spot. Haku gazed down at her with half-open eyes, clearly still very exhausted.

At that moment, Chihiro felt a little bad for keeping him awake at night. Despite his caring attitude, Haku must have felt very irritated inside. The thought made Chihiro feel a little worse about herself. Why did she have to be afraid of thunder?

Haku's smile was weary, "Good," he yawned, reaching over to take an extra blanket from the arm of the couch, "It's always cold in here during the middle of the night. Put this on." Chihiro shook her head.

"No," she said softly, "I already have a blanket on. Why do I need another one?"

Haku cocked an eyebrow at her, "Take it anyway," he mumbled, frowning disapprovingly, "You need extra warmth." Reluctantly, Chihiro took it from him and draped it over her shoulders, feeling like a sheep underneath the layers of blankets.

She sighed and looked up at Haku, "Thank you," she said, forcing a tight-lipped smile on her tired face, "I feel much better now. Thanks for keeping me company." Haku shrugged.

"No problem," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped lazily on the couch, "You need it. It wouldn't be good if you cried all night just because of some ridiculous weather." Chihiro scoffed.

"Well, I'm not so scared anymore." She muttered.

At that very moment, the thunder started to roll again, causing the house to shake violently. Shrieking in fright, Chihiro suddenly reached over and threw her arms around Haku's neck, sobbing hysterically.

Crying out in surprise, Haku gaped down at her with wide eyes, "What are you doing?" he demanded, furrowing his brows, "Let go of me!" Chihiro shook her head, continuously hyperventilating as she looked up at Haku with big, frightened eyes.

"I'm scared!" she exclaimed, "That was so scary!" Haku scoffed.

"A second ago you just told me you weren't scared anymore," he mumbled, placing a hand over Chihiro in an attempt to pry her away from his chest, "What a total lie. You're an idiot." He reached over and grabbed her wrists, gently removing them from his neck. The moment he let her go, Chihiro looked up at Haku and sobbed, her face burning with humiliation and embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, wiping away a stray tear, "I'm suck a dork." Haku chuckled.

"Either way," he said, peering down at her with softened eyes, "You're still pretty." A little startled by his sudden affectionate voice, Chihiro looked up at him with big, soulful eyes, anxiously swaying on her spot as she turned away from him. Still feeling his gentle gaze, Chihiro felt her face go hot. _Wow. His mood changes so fast._

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, her expression tense. Haku shrugged.

"It depends," he replied, his voice rising, "If you consider it a compliment, then it will be a compliment. But if you take it as an insult, then it will be an insult," he paused for a moment, placing a hand on Chihiro's trembling shoulder, who was obviously still a little frightened from the thunder's constant booming, "So what will it be?" he asked, "Is it an insult or a compliment?" Chihiro giggled.

"Neither," she replied, blushing furiously underneath her layers of blankets, "I'm pretty sure that was flattery." Haku frowned disapprovingly at her and sighed, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Fine," he mumbled, slumping down on his spot in an awkward, lazy position, "But I still think you're pretty. It's too bad you think so lowly of yourself." Chihiro paused for a moment, reviewing Haku's words in her mind. _Here's coming from the handsomest boy I've ever met. _She thought to herself. _Should I believe him? _

Awkward silence resumed, until Haku let out a long, exhausted sigh. Straightening himself, he turned to face Chihiro's direction, "I'm hungry," he mumbled, "Are you hungry? Do you want an apple?" Without even waiting for Chihiro's reply, Haku stood up from his spot and pulled from under his pillow his leather sack. Prying it open, he placed his hand inside and scrambled through several items before he turned to look at Chihiro again, "Crap, I think I ate the last one," he said, "Do you want an orange instead?" Hesitantly at first, Chihiro shook her head.

"No thanks," she mumbled, clutching her stomach in a failed attempt to keep it from growling, "I'm not hungry." As if he knew she was lying, Haku shook his head and chuckled.

"There's nothing better than a late night snack," he said, pulling out a glowing orange from the sack, "Hmm…this is a little dirty. I'll go wash this for you. Stay here." Chihiro exclaimed in protest, holding out her hand as Haku turned his back towards her direction.

"W-wait, but I'm not that hungry—"

Without even waiting for her to finish her sentence, Haku walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

A thin smile was plastered across his exhausted face as he ran the orange through faucet water. Deep down inside, he was laughing. _She thinks she can take care of herself. _He thought to himself, smiling. _I'll be the one taking care of her as long as I'm here, whether she likes it or not. _

In the living room, Chihiro ran a hand through her tousled, uncombed hair and sighed. _Why…does he have to be so persistent? _She let out a loud, aggravated groan and threw her arms behind her head in a comfortable position. _Even when I told him I wasn't hungry, he's still giving me an orange. Whatever happened to respecting one's decision? _

"Here you go," Haku said, suddenly appearing in front of the doorway as he made his way towards the living room. Holding a plateful of sliced oranges, he placed them in front of Chihiro and offered one to her with a kind, reassuring smile on his face, "Eat. You must be hungry." Glowering down at the orange slice as if it were a cockroach, Chihiro shook her head.

"I told you," she mumbled, sighing with exasperation, "I wasn't hungry—"

Haku frowned in disapproval, holding out the orange underneath Chihiro's nose, "Eat," he said, "I _insist_. You'll be able to sleep better with a full stomach." Chihiro bit her lower lip and shook her head again.

Glaring down at Chihiro, Haku reached over with his free hand and took another slice, "Fine," he mumbled as he took a bite into it, "You don't know what you're missing. Go hungry for all I care." Peering closely into Chihiro's face, he offered the uneaten orange to her again, "This is your last chance. Are you going to take it or not?"

Letting out a breath of exasperation, Chihiro reluctantly took the orange slice from his hand and took a bite, chewing vigorously, "There," she grumbled between bites, "Are you happy now?" Haku nodded, his expression blank.

"I am _deeply_ happy." His voice was unusually low, and Chihiro wasn't sure whether or not his reply was one filled with sarcasm. His face didn't express any scorn or wit, but was completely solemn and emotionless. Noticing the odd droopiness in his eyes, Chihiro quickly assumed he just might have been sleepy. Once again the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her, and she felt a little sorry for keeping him up at night.

The two sat side by side together, slowly eating the oranges and listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

The thunder and lightning have finally stopped, and Chihiro felt more relieved than ever before. Despite the fact that her fear had subsided, she oddly felt like staying with Haku, at least, for just a few more minutes. After all, he kept her company when she was too scared to be left alone, and his sudden caring attitude irked Chihiro greatly. She wondered why he was so sympathetic.

"I want to thank you," she said suddenly, turning to face Haku's direction. Swallowing down the last slice of orange, she bit her lower lip and sighed, "For taking care of me tonight. Thanks for everything." Haku smiled.

"You're welcome."

"But why the sudden caring attitude?" Chihiro blurted, looking up at Haku with big, mistrustful eyes, "Back then, all you did was boss me around and annoy me, but now, you seem to have softened up. Why is that?" Haku chuckled.

"Do you have to ask?" he asked, peering softly into Chihiro's eyes. He paused for a moment, a thin-lipped smile spreading across his mysterious face, "Tell me," he said suddenly, his calm, princely voice overpowering even the constant roaring of the thunder, "Why do _you _think that is?"

Chihiro thought for a moment, her cheeks burning, "I…I don't know," she replied, shifting awkwardly in her spot. _Darn it, why does he have to be so clever with his words? _She thought to herself, blushing furiously._ He just _has_ to question me when I was the one who wanted an answer in the first place._

Silence resumed. Folding his hands in front of him, Haku looked down at Chihiro and smiled gently. Knowing that she had no answer, he placed a hand around Chihiro's shoulder and sighed, "I'll tell you why," he said softly, peering closely into her reddened face, "It is because you've shown me that, despite one's attitude, you're willing to care for that person. You have proven to me, with your love and caring, that despite my arrogant behavior, you were willing to become my friend no matter how hard the consequences," he paused for a moment and pressed his lips together before continuing on, "You…have a personal charm above any other person I have ever met, Chihiro. I want you to keep it for as long as I am here. _That_ is what makes you strong, more powerful, in hardships and despair," he chuckled, "I must say; your irritating friendliness and stupid behavior impressed me a lot." Chihiro scoffed.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" she demanded, frowning disapprovingly at Haku's insulting compliment. Haku chuckled.

"It means I like you," he replied, his smile widening to a humorous grin, "Seriously, you're the funniest person I've ever met." Chihiro glared up at him and slumped on her spot, suddenly realizing that the entire time; Haku had had his arm around her as he spoke. _Does he really like me? _Chihiro thought to herself, feeling an odd, warm fuzziness taking over in the pit of her stomach.

Awkward silence filled the air, until at last Haku spoke up again, "It's three in the morning now," he said, looking down at Chihiro with a blank, exhausted expression on his face, "Are you okay now?" Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. Haku paused for a moment, calmly patting her on the shoulder before he looked up again.

"Would you like me to take you to your bedroom?" he asked suddenly, his green eyes shimmering, "After all, it is still stormy outside, and I'm not sure if you'll be able to fall asleep—" Chihiro laughed.

"No, I'm fine," she said, her cheeks burning, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd prefer to stay down here for a while. Talking to you like this is nice." Haku yawned and glanced up at the nearby clock, blinking groggily.

"But I'm so tired," he mumbled whiningly. Forcing a tight-lipped smile on his face, he continued on, "Oh well, I guess I can stay up for a couple more minutes, but don't you dare keep me awake for another hour!"

The two began to watch late-night shows on the flat screen TV in front of them, not even bothering to converse with each other. After some time, Chihiro began to feel a bit sleepy.

Yawning, she turned around to tell Haku that she was going to go back to bed, only to find that he had already fallen asleep. His mouth was halfway open, and he was splayed out on the couch with his cheek pressing so hard against the pillow it left odd lines on his face.

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed exhaustingly. _How long had he been sleeping? _She thought to herself, yawning as she rested her head against the arm of the couch.

As she sat there in silence, watching the dancing characters across the screen in front of her, Chihiro closed her eyes and curled into a ball, yawning continuously as she turned on her side. At that moment, wondering questions about Haku's past came up in her mind, and she turned around to glance at him again before she returned to facing the TV.

_Why is it…_she sighed and shook her head tiresomely, as if she was slightly in denial. _Why is it that I feel like I've known him for a long time? His music box, his face, his caring, it all reminds me of someone I have known before. _Blinking groggily, she shut her eyes tightly and yawned again, pressing her hand against her mouth as she rested on the couch. _I wonder if there was a specific reason why he insisted in staying at my house. Is it because of me? _Before she was able to answer her own question, she was fast asleep.

Listening to her soft snoring, Haku woke from his false slumber and blinked down at Chihiro, a slow smile spreading across his calmly face. _Good. _He thought to himself, chuckling. _She fell asleep. I thought she'd never go to sleep. _Sitting up on his spot, he reached over to switch off the TV. _I think I'll sleep in the other room later. _

Sighing, Haku glanced down at Chihiro with a calm, tired expression on his face. _Every day I spend with you, Chihiro, you are a step closer to remembering me. _He smiled as he pulled out his own blanket and gingerly wrapped it around Chihiro's bare shoulders. _I can hardly wait for the day when you would finally recognize me. That will be the day I have finally fulfllled my forgotten promise to you. I hope you will remember me soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Pretty cute chappie, huh? <strong>

**Once again, REVIEW!**

**It's STILL 1 in the morning. I should be heading to bed now. **

**By the time I wake up, I expect reviews! I mean it! (JK) O_O **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I was too lazy to edit any other flaws in this one, so sorry if there are some errors. **

**I also don't like this chapter for some unbearable reason, but I'm just being hard on myself. Again. **

**ENJOY! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" Haku demanded, landing a slap on Chihiro's face, "Wake up already!" He paused for a moment and sighed, running a hand through his damp hair (He had just taken a bath). Glowering down at Chihiro, he reached over and gently patted her on one side of her face, in the hopes that if he were gentler, there may be a greater chance in her waking up, "I know you're actually awake," he mumbled, "Stop being an idiot. It's already daylight, and your parents just left."

"Stop bothering me," Chihiro cried, flailing her arm in the air in an odd, wavering gesture. She tossed and turned on the couch, throwing her blanket (More specifically, Haku's blanket) over her ears, "I'm not feeling very good." Haku scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, reaching over to pull the blanket aside, "Get up! I made you food and I want you to eat it before it gets cold." The moment Haku removed the blanket off of her; Chihiro shouted in surprise and sat up on the couch. Her eyes were wild with bewilderment.

"You pervert!" she screamed, hurling a nearby pillow at Haku's face, "You can't just take away a girl's blanket like that—especially when she's sleeping!" Haku scoffed.

"You were never sleeping in the first place," he said, clutching the blanket tightly in his fists, "And for your information, this blanket is _mine_. I gave it to you last night when you fell asleep." Rubbing her eye with one hand, Chihiro looked up and scanned the living room, blinking groggily. She paused for a moment and smoothed back her ponytailed hair, letting out a breath of exasperation.

"I fell asleep in the living room?" she asked. Haku nodded, grinding his teeth together as he reached over for a bowl filled with okayu, which just so happened to be sitting on the surface of a nearby table.

"Here's your breakfast," he grumbled, frowning down at Chihiro with a blank stare planted on his face. Awkward silence resumed for a moment before Haku began to speak again, "You've been sleeping like a baby. I couldn't even get you to wake up until I slapped you in the face." Reaching over for the bowl of okayu, Chihiro spooned some of the rice porridge into her mouth and chewed it vigorously, glowering up at Haku with a cross expression on her face.

"That's because I couldn't sleep at all last night," Chihiro mumbled, "The thunder kept me up, and it scared the heck out of me." Haku pressed his lips to a thin line and ran a hand through his hair.

"Keep in mind that _you_ kept me up last night too," he said, sinking down beside Chihiro. Throwing his arms behind his head, he leaned against the wall of the couch and smirked, "And look at me, I'm not even tired at all, and I woke up earlier than you did. There must be something wrong with you if you're still sleepy." Chihiro frowned.

"It's not the sleep deprivation that's of my concern right now," as she spoke she was continuously stabbing globs of okayu with her spoon, "It's the fact that my head hurts. It hurts so much, it feels like it's about to explode." Haku's smug expression dropped.

"Do you have a migraine?" he asked, leaning over to press his hand against Chihiro's forehead, "Are you sick? How are you feeling?" Startled by the sudden concern in his voice, Chihiro nervously brushed his hand away and looked up at him.

"I'm not feeling good, thanks for worrying," she replied, shifting anxiously in her spot. Haku cocked an eyebrow at her.

"If you're not feeling good, then you should go back to bed," he said sternly, "You're lacking rest. Your brain isn't going to be able to function right because you didn't sleep. Go back to bed and it will stop hurting." Chihiro scoffed.

"Since when were you so concerned about my health?" she snapped, "Anyway, I'm sure it will go away on its own. I'll just have to ignore it, and then I'll be fine." Haku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Wow," he muttered, "You are amazingly stupid."

"E-excuse me?" Chihiro demanded, sitting up on the couch with a look of bewilderment in her pale, exhausted face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Watch your mouth!" Haku bit his lower lip and wrinkled his forehead, glaring down at Chihiro with a look of frustration on his face.

"Do you really think that your headache will go away just like that?" Haku asked, his eyes narrowed, "Go upstairs and get some rest. Either you do what I say or forever suffer from lack of sleep. You're such an idiot." Chihiro rolled her eyes and let out a deep, husky breath.

"Why would I do what you say?" she mumbled, reaching over for the TV remote. Then, as if her anger had subsided, she turned to look up at Haku and began to speak in a much softer tone, "Look, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself, so just listen to your music box or something and leave me alone. I don't need your concern." The moment he heard her words, Haku had nothing else to say.

For the next thirty minutes or so, Chihiro began browsing continuously through channels in the television screen. She decided to ignore Haku, who was looming over the nearest doorway with his piercing eyes boring into the back of Chihiro's head. With a blank expression on his face, he stood there for some time before he turned and left the room.

The moment she heard his distant footsteps walking up the nearby staircase, Chihiro let out a breath of relief. _I thought he'd never leave. _She thought to herself, pressing her lips in a thin line as she turned the TV's volume on high. _Seriously, he should quit bossing me around for once and let me do what I want to do. He shouldn't treat me like he's in charge of everything. _

An hour struck. The throbbing pain against the wall of her forehead was excruciating, but Chihiro decided that she shouldn't show any signs of pain. She wanted to show Haku that there was no need for him to worry, and that he was just overreacting. _The headache will go away soon. _Chihiro thought. _I'll prove to Haku that he's just a worrywart._

Fifteen minutes later, Chihiro continued to sit there, watching her favorite Korean drama on the television screen. Her eyes began to ache, and her headache was causing her to feel a little faint, but she decided to stay put anyway. Chihiro didn't want Haku to scold her with an _I-told-you-so_ attitude, and she wanted to show she was independent all by herself. She didn't need anyone else to worry about her. After all, Chihiro was fourteen years old and nearly a grown-up.

After five more minutes, Chihiro could hear heavy footsteps slowly walking down the stairs. Not so long after, Haku appeared through the doorway. Balling his hands into fists, he stood there in a stiff position, frowning down at Chihiro with a look of exasperation on his solemn face, "That's it." he said suddenly, reaching over for the remote control. The moment he switched off the TV, Chihiro glanced up at him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Hey!" she cried, "What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Haku cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm doing you a favor." he replied, reaching over to take Chihiro into his arms. Chihiro cried out in protest.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, nearly kicking Haku in the shin, "Let go of me!" Hoisting her into his arms, Haku turned and carried Chihiro out of the room. To Chihiro's surprise, he didn't even react when she slapped him across the face. His expression was serious.

"Quit struggling." he hissed. Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. In truth, she felt completely violated, but she knew she was too weak to fight back. Her head was throbbing like crazy. Reluctantly, she decided to allow Haku to carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom. The moment he brought her in, Chihiro was astonished to find that her room was completely cleaned. Not even a single wrinkle was apparent on the bedsheet. Haku had been upstairs cleaning her bedroom the entire time. Chihiro scoffed. _What a neat freak. _Despite her anger and frustration, Chihiro was a little baffled by his odd gesture of kindness. She didn't understand why Haku was so concerned about her health.

Haku lowered Chihiro on the bedsheet and pressed his hand against her forehead. He paused for a moment and sighed, "Get some rest," he said softly, "Unless you're feeling better, I won't let you out of this room, you hear me?" Chihiro's face was burning.

"Will you stop worrying about me?" she demanded, "My health is not of your concern and I don't even want to go to sleep. I'm not tired—"

"Listen to me, dummy!" Haku snapped, "Your headache won't go away unless you get some sleep. Don't say another word. I'm leaving." Glaring down at Chihiro, Haku took swift strides across the room and turned to look at her again. He mumbled in a cold, stiffly manner, "Good-night." His expression was furious. Without even waiting for Chihiro's respond, he slammed the door so hard the entire house shook. Chihiro flinched and turned on her side, grumbling to herself as she pulled the blanket over her ears.

"What a moron." she said, pressing her head against one of her pillows. Reaching behind her head to pull down her ponytail, Chihiro shifted uncomfortably in her bed and let out a breath, wondering why Haku was being so irritable. Ever since she had told him about her headache, he was suddenly so persistent and so concerned that it irritated her deeply. And now that he had forced her to go to bed, Chihiro was angrier than ever. She had never felt so angry before in her life.

Even though she was determined not to sleep, Chihiro's mind went completely blank, and she fell asleep dreaming an unforgettable flashback that she couldn't even remember…

* * *

><p>"<em>Go back the way you came, Chihiro, but don't ever look back, not until you've reached the end of the tunnel."<em>

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll have a talk with Yubaba, quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine, now that I have my name back. I'll return to my own world too."_

"_Can we meet again?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, now go, and don't look back." _

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Chihiro woke up from an endless nap and glanced at the clock. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and turned her direction towards the nearby open window. Humid air was blowing against her face, and she shivered from the bitter chill of the wind, "Who was I talking to in my dream?" Chihiro thought aloud to herself, reaching over for her purple hair tie.<p>

It was a strange dream. There was no image in the dream, and the surroundings were completely dark. But the voices she heard in her dream were definitely her own and someone else's, someone she might have spoken to before. And the words he spoke were so vivid that for a moment Chihiro felt as if she was reliving a memory, "But," Chihiro whispered, "I don't remember making a promise to anyone."

She tried to convince herself that it was just a dream and that nothing good would come out of it, but Chihiro couldn't help but feel as if this dream had held a specific meaning to her a long time ago. Though, of course, Chihiro knew she had never had such a mysterious conversation with anyone before.

She could hear Haku downstairs. He was speaking so clearly she could even make out the words he was saying, "Who the heck is he talking to?" Chihiro wondered, grinding her teeth together as she made her way out of her bed. Tying her hair in place, she opened the door halfway and peered through, listening to Haku speaking.

"I'm sorry," Haku said harshly, "But Mr. and Mrs. Ogino are not here. They're out working." Then a familiar woman's voice, soft and sweet, began to talk.

"Well, may I at least speak with their daughter, then?"

"Chihiro? What business do you have with her?" Haku snapped, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Recognizing the woman's soft-spoken voice, Chihiro immediately trudged down the stairs as fast as she could, nearly tripping over one of the steps as she made her way through the hallway and towards the front door.

"Haku, who's at the door?" Chihiro asked. Haku was looming over the open door. He turned around and looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise and astonishment. In front of Haku was a middle-aged woman with short, black hair and kind, smiling eyes. In her hand she held a large gift basket. Chihiro blinked up at the woman with surprise, "Oh, Ms. Honda!" she cried, bowing in front of the woman, "It's nice to see you again!"

Haku turned to glare up at Ms. Honda, and then looked down at Chihiro with an expression of concern in his solemn face, "Chihiro, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly, gesturing towards the nearby staircase, "You're supposed to be sleeping." Chihiro crossed her arms and frowned him.

"A dream woke me up," she replied half-heartedly, "I'm feeling better now, thank you very much." Without waiting for Haku's respond, Chihiro smiled and gestured towards the kindly woman waiting patiently outside of the house, "This is Ms. Honda. She's our neighbor who lives up the street. Let her in, Haku." Hesitantly at first, Haku looked up at Ms. Honda and pressed his lips to a straight line. He reluctantly took a step back. With an emotionless glance at Chihiro, Haku turned and made his way towards the living room, disappearing out of sight without making a sound.

Ms. Honda stepped inside and bowed in front of Chihiro, her face bright and happy, "Who was that handsome boy just now, Chihiro?" she asked suddenly. Flinching with surprise, Chihiro bit her lower lip and shifted awkwardly in her spot.

"Umm…that was Haku. Just forget about him, he's a knack for trouble." Ms. Honda raised a suspicious eyebrow at Chihiro and nodded.

"Does he live with you?" she asked, "For a moment, I was afraid I stopped by at the wrong house. Is he your cousin or something?" Chihiro shook her head.

"He's just a friend," she replied, her expression tense, "I'm sorry he was being rude. I have to live with his behavior every day. He's really irritating." Ms. Honda laughed.

"It's fine," she exclaimed, "I've met boys much ruder than he was," she paused for a moment and sighed, "How long has he been living with you and your parents?" Chihiro frowned.

"Oh, it's a long story," she said, "He has been living with us for nearly a month now. I don't know when he'll leave…" Ms. Honda smiled.

"He seems to be really fond of you, Chihiro," she said softly, grinning down at Chihiro, "Did you see the look on his face the moment you walked down the stairs? He behaves as if he's known you all his life." Chihiro scoffed.

"I've only known him for a couple weeks now," she said, rolling her eyes, "We're definitely not childhood friends." Ms. Honda wrinkled her aging forehead and smiled. She was looking down at Chihiro with a suspicious expression on her face, and it bothered Chihiro greatly.

"That boy seems to care about you a lot," she chuckled, holding out the gift basket in front of Chihiro, "Oh, I almost forgot. My little nephews weren't able to finish all the cookies I baked, so I decided to bring the leftovers to you as a gift. I'm thinking you can share some with that handsome boy of yours. He'll probably love them."

Exclaiming with astonishment, Chihiro reached over and took the basket from Ms. Honda. She reached over and opened its lid, revealing a large pile of homemade chocolate chip cookies underneath its cover. She cried out with excitement and bowed in front of Ms. Honda, smiling widely, "Thank you so much, Ms. Honda!" she squealed, "What a lovely gift!" Ms. Honda nodded with approval.

"You can keep the basket. I have no need of it anymore," she said. She glanced at the open door behind them and sighed, "Well, I'll be on my way now. It seems as if it's going to rain soon. Enjoy those cookies, Chihiro," Just as she was about to step outside, Ms. Honda leaned over to whisper in Chihiro's ear one last time, "It's quite rare these days to find such a caring young boy. You're so lucky."

Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Despite being horrified by her words, Chihiro smiled and bowed in front of Ms. Honda, waving at her as she began to walk up the streets, "Bye, Ms. Honda. Have a good day."

As she closed the front door, Chihiro ran a hand through her hair and let out an exhausted sigh, making her way towards the kitchen with the basket in one hand. She hoped that Haku would like the cookies, but she was too full of thought to even eat them herself at the moment. Chihiro couldn't help but think about her mysterious dream.

As she set the basket down on the nearby counter, Chihiro crossed her arms and stared distantly at the nearby kitchen sink, mesmerizing for a moment. _What a strange dream. _Chihiro thought to herself. _It's like I was reliving a forgotten memory or something. _She was too busy thinking to even notice Haku propped right in front of her with a mysterious glint of contentment in his eyes.

_I see. _He thought to himself, a soft tight-lipped smile widening across his handsome face. _This will all be over, soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Do you find this chapter interesting? It's kind of mysterious too me ;)<strong>

**REVIEW. LIKE ALWAYS. CAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME ALL FUZZY INSIDE! :3 **_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! The fourteenth installment of my fanfic! :D **

**Once again, I was too lazy to edit anything. But it's good nonetheless! Right? RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away (Writing this all the time is kind of irritating hahaha! xD) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Would you like some cookies?" Without even waiting for his reply, Chihiro reached in the gift basket and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. She handed it to Haku, who made no movement in his spot, "Here, take it. It's a gift from Ms. Honda." Reluctantly at first, Haku took the cookie from Chihiro and glared down at it as if he was holding a dead rat.

"Cookie?" he winced, taking one big sniff out of the baked treat he held in his fingers. Chihiro placed her hands on her hips and gaped down at Haku with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a cookie before either!" she exclaimed, "Well, it's not made out of meat so it's safe for you to eat." Haku scowled at Chihiro and looked down at the cookie, reaching over to place his thumb on one of the chocolate chunks.

"What is this brown speck?" he asked curiously. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a chocolate chip," she replied, taking a big bite out of her own cookie, "Try it. It tastes good." Haku glanced down at the cookie, this time with an expression filled with astonishment. He held it there for a moment, holding it closer to his lips.

"Chocolate…" he said, "Isn't that what the ice cream sundae was made out of?" Remembering the ice cream sundae in the mall, Chihiro nodded.

Convinced that he would like this cookie, Haku took a big bite out of the treat and chewed it vigorously. His eyes widened with amazement the moment he tasted the chocolatey goodness. Swallowing down every bit of the cookie, he reached for the basket and immediately took out another one.

The two sat there in complete silence for the next couple of minutes. It came to the point that eventually nearly everything in Ms. Honda's gift basket disappeared, and Chihiro was pretty sure that Haku ate more of the cookies than she did.

Sighing, Chihiro opened the nearby fridge and peered through it before looking back at Haku, "Do you want some milk?" She asked. Haku nodded, and she reached out to take a carton from the fridge. She then poured two glasses of milk and handed one to Haku, who immediately took it and began sipping away its contents.

Swallowing down the rest of his milk, Haku set the glass on the table and wiped his mouth with one of his sleeves. He looked up at Chihiro and began to speak, breaking away the awkward silence, "Tell me about your dream, Chihiro." he said suddenly, almost in a harsh, demanding way. Startled by his unexpected question, Chihiro blinked up at Haku and frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" she scoffed, taking a long sip from her glass of milk, "It's nothing important. It's just a dream." Haku chuckled.

"Sometimes dreams carry the answers to our problems," he said, "Just tell me what it was. It seems to have bothered you, and I want to know why." Her face burning, Chihiro looked up at Haku with a suspicious look on her face and sighed, anxiously drumming her fingers on the surface of the table. Balancing his head on one of his fists, Haku peered closely at Chihiro with a reassuring expression in his eyes. Oddly, he seemed to be filled with patience, which is something that Chihiro had rarely seen in Haku. He was usually very demanding.

Convinced that she could tell him, Chihiro bit her lower lip and sighed, "There wasn't anything special about the dream, really," she replied, reluctantly propping herself on the chair in front of Haku. Leaning against the wall of her seat, she continuously drummed her fingers in an odd beat before she had the courage to speak again, "I was surrounded by darkness, like I was blind or something, and all I could hear is the surroundings. It sounded like I was in a field, with the rustling of the grass and the chirping of the birds.

"Then, out of nowhere, I hear a boy's voice. He's talking to me, and I talk to him. I ask him to promise that we will meet again, and he tells me that we will someday. Then he tells me to 'go, and don't look back,'" Chihiro paused for a moment and pressed her lips to a thin line, obviously very reluctant to say anything else, "And then I woke up." Haku's expression remained blank for the next several minutes.

"Do you remember everything that he told you?" he asked, "This person…did he say anything that kind of bothered you in some way? Did his words tug at the strings of your memory a little bit?" Chihiro scoffed.

"What are you doing, interrogating me?" she demanded. Chihiro's exasperated face suddenly dropped. At that moment, she realized that the person's words really did tug at her memory. She didn't understand why Haku was even questioning her about it, but it was true.

Haku leaned forward across the table and smiled, "Dreams are magical, creative little things," he said, "They're doors to our imaginations and our desires, but they also carry aspects of our memories—distant memories that the dreamer can barely even remember." Chihiro frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Haku shrugged.

"I'm just trying to help you," he replied, "If your dream is bothering you so much, it's best that you try to decipher it in some way. Maybe the person in your dream was someone you barely even remember?" he sighed, "Anyway, it's just a thought." Chihiro pressed her hand against one side of her face and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. She looked up at Haku again. The voice of the boy in her dream echoed in her mind.

"Come to think of it," Chihiro said suddenly, "The person in my dream kind of sounded like you, except he sounded younger." Haku folded his lips together. A mysterious smile spread across his face as he swayed in his spot. He peered closely at Chihiro for a moment and grinned.

"Gee, that's strange," he said deliberately, his eyes shimmering, "You never know, that could have been me in your dream. Remember, dreams are always reminiscent of what we once experienced in our lives. Keep that in mind." He took another cookie out of the basket—the last one—and bit into it. He left it hanging there in his mouth as he pushed in his chair and started for the living room. Chihiro watched him from the kitchen and frowned, eyeing Haku as he reached over to switch on the television screen.

Haku slumped on the couch for a few minutes, browsing through some of the channels with the cookie dangling lazily from his mouth. Finding nothing to watch, Haku switched off the TV and paused for a moment, glancing at the pouring rain outside the nearby window, "It's pretty nice outside," he mumbled, chewing vigorously as he sat up, "It's nice enough to go walking. Do you want to come?" Without waiting for Chihiro to answer, Haku reached over and pulled out his leather sack. He fumbled through it a couple of times until at last he found what he was looking for: a traditional white paper umbrella.

Haku unfolded the umbrella and started for the front door, at the same time holding out a reassuring hand towards Chihiro, "It's fine if you don't want to come with me," he said, "Since I usually take walks early in the morning when you're still sleeping, I'm quite used to walking alone. I just thought maybe today will be different." Chihiro tilted her head to one side.

"Well…" her words trailed off. She paused for a moment and sighed. The fact that it was raining outside made her want to stay at home, but then again Chihiro knew she wouldn't find much to do since Haku would leave her alone in the house. There was nothing to watch on the television (All her favorite dramas didnt come on until later during the evening), and Chihiro's iPod was dead. Knowing that she had no more excuses, Chihiro took a deep reluctant breath and followed Haku out the door.

When she took her first step outside, Chihiro assumed that the rain would be soaking her mother's flower garden, but in truth, it didn't. The rain was actually sprinkling down so gently and so calmly Chihiro thought that maybe she could just lie down and listen to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

Haku shaded Chihiro's head with the umbrella and smiled, "See, it's not so bad, is it?" he chuckled. Chihiro nodded and watched as he took a step down from their front porch, at that moment suddenly realizing that she and Haku weren't at all wearing clothes fit for the weather. As if he were reading her mind, Haku looked up and frowned, "We have the umbrella," he mumbled, "And it's quite humid out. We don't need any raincoats, if that's what you were worrying about." Startled by his sudden words, Chihiro blinked down at Haku and hesitantly took a step down her porch. Haku held out a reassuring hand to her, and she took it without even bothering to look up at him.

Awkward silence filled the air for a moment, save for the sound of the soft rain gently slapping the sidewalk. Clenching his hand tightly, Chihiro followed Haku, despite the fact she was a little worried about where he was even taking her. At last, Chihiro swallowed hard and managed to find the courage to speak, "Where are we going?" she asked. Haku looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm taking you to my favorite place," he replied, "It's not so far from your own home. In fact, it's just down the hill from your backyard." Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at Haku and pressed her lips to a thin line.

"Then why can't we go there from my backyard?" she asked whiningly, "My feet are going to get tired from all that walking!" Haku shrugged.

"The hill down your backyard is pretty steep, and there are some sharp rocks down at the bottom. I thought maybe we can take the longer route there, you know, just to keep you safe." Hearing his words, Chihiro scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please," she murmured, "I'm not _that_ clumsy." A mysterious smile spread across Haku's face.

"You're…quite strong-willed now, aren't you?" he said. His words were laced with a slight sadness, and although she couldn't exactly hear it, Chihiro could feel it, and it unnerved her a little. She looked up at him and wrinkled her forehead, eyeing him suspiciously.

Haku chuckled. _Even though you have no memory of the spirit world, the courage you have obtained there is still within you. _He smirked. _But you're still the klutz I once knew. _

"Seriously, _where _exactly are we going?" Chihiro demanded, at the same time edging herself away from a nearby forming puddle. Haku squeezed her hand tightly and suddenly jerked her even further beside him, as if he was getting irritated by her constant whining and complaining. Crying out in bewilderment, Chihiro managed to pry her hand out of his strong grasp, "That hurt—what was that about, moron?" Haku scowled.

"That was for being annoying," he hissed, "Stop it." Chihiro rubbed her reddened wrist and huddled underneath the shade of the umbrella. The rain was beginning to form into big, fat droplets now, and Chihiro was beginning to have second thoughts on walking outside. Shifting awkwardly as she walked, Chihiro stepped up beside Haku in an attempt to shield herself from the rain (He was the one holding the umbrella).

The two continued walking for some time, and it came to the point that one of Chihiro's feet began aching pretty badly. She stopped walking and grabbed at her ankle, smoothing her hand over it in an attempt to ease the pain running down her leg. Haku held the umbrella over her head and frowned, "What's wrong?" Chihiro knelt to the ground and bit her lower lip.

"My feet are hurting," she replied, glancing up at Haku with big, pleading eyes, "Can we stop for a while?" Haku ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath of exasperation.

"But we're almost there!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards the empty pathway that lay before them, "We're so close to the _woods_. A few more steps and we're there. Are they hurting that badly?" Chihiro nodded.

It began to rain even faster now, and the humid wind began to blow so hard that Haku nearly lost his grip on the umbrella. Crying out, he tightened his hands around the handle of the umbrella and glanced up at the dim, graying sky. His hair flew wildly about his head. Realizing that the weather was starting to get a little hazardous, he looked down at Chihiro and sighed, "Let's stop here." Chihiro nodded.

Haku reached over and held out an offering hand to Chihiro, who took it and balanced herself over the cemented sidewalk, "Thanks." Still holding her hand, Haku clenched her fingers for a moment and glanced down at her palm with a strange, thoughtful glare in his piercing green eyes. _I held your hand many times in the spirit world. _A pleasant smile spread across his face, and his eyes began to brighten.

Chihiro blinked up at him, a little unnerved by the awkward tension between them, "Umm, Haku, what's wrong?" Snapping away from his thoughts, Haku eyed Chihiro and smiled.

"Oh? It's nothing," he replied, shifting awkwardly in his spot. Chihiro tilted her head to one side and studied Haku's expression in hopes that she will be able to read some of his thoughts. But Haku startled her by wrapping his fingers around her hand and tugging her forward. His eyes were bright and cheerful, "Come on, let's stop underneath this tree."

Crying out in reproach, Chihiro followed Haku and allowed him to drag her to a wide, gnarled tree. Haku thrust her underneath its branches and knelt on the ground, brushing away stray leaves and mud before patting the seat next to him, "Come here," he said, looking up at Chihiro, "Let's sit." Reluctantly at first, Chihiro took small hesitant steps and sank down beside Haku. She watched as he folded the umbrella and set it between their bodies, as if he was creating a barrier between where thet sat.

Awkward silence filled the air, save for the constant splashing of rain against the sidewalk. Chihiro eyed a nearby forming puddle and edged herself a little closer towards Haku. _It's so calm out today. _She thought, taking in a big whiff of the humid air. _The air is so warm and sweet. And the rain is soothing too. I think I might be able to sleep here. _Haku glanced down at Chihiro and smiled, noticing the odd droopiness in her lowering eyelids.

The two sat there quietly for several minutes, until finally Haku slipped his hand into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a box, "I brought my music box," he said, opening its lid to reveal his most prized possessions and the sweet, gentle tune. The sound of the music filled the air, beating with the rhythm of the rain. Chihiro smiled down at the music box, and then suddenly remembered that she carried Haku's candies in the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, reaching towards her side and pulling out the bag of red candies, "And I brought this too." Haku looked down at the bag, the redness of the round candy glistening in the dim gray light. He paused for a moment and glanced up at Chihiro.

"Did you eat one yet?" he asked, his face oddly filled with a look of hope. Noticing his expression, Chihiro hesitated for a moment and bit her lower lip. How would he react if she told him she hadn't? Reluctantly, Chihiro shook her head and lowered her eyes, glancing down guiltily at the uneaten bag of candies that she held in the palms of her hands.

"No," she mumbled, "I'm sorry." Haku's hopeful expression suddenly dropped, and he gazed down softly at the candy as if they held some fond memories for him. He chuckled.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize," he said, placing a reassuring hand on Chihiro's small shoulder, "But if you weren't planning on eating some, then why did you bring the entire bag with you? You could have left it at home in a safe storage. I'm surprised you even thought of bringing it, since you never ate any yet." Chihiro shrugged.

"I'm not so sure either," she laughed, gazing down softly at the bag of candy that lay in front of her. She sighed, "I guess…it's because it's pretty, and the redness of the candy sort of reminds me of when I was little. I don't know exactly why, it just does."

Haku wrinkled his forehead the moment he heard the word 'little', "Well, then," he said, "Can you tell me what memory you have that this candy reminds you of?" Startled by his unusual question, Chihiro looked up at Haku and frowned. What was he trying to do? Stump her?

"I…I don't know about that either," she replied, running a hand through her hair. She suddenly stopped when she felt the outline of her purple hair tie. Tracing its sides with her fingers, she reached over and slipped it out of her hair. _Why does everything seem so nostalgic? _She held the hair tie in front of her eyes before placing it next to the bag of candies. _Why do I feel so longing for something that I can't even describe? And why do these items remind me of something I don't even know about? _

Haku nodded and smiled down at Chihiro, "It's fine if you don't remember," he said patiently in a soft, almost soothing voice, "Whatever that memory was, at least you have these," he pointed at the hair tie and then to the bag of candy, "Just be sure that you try some of the candy. They taste fantastic, and I'm sure they'll remind you of something." Chihiro shook her head.

"I think I'll just keep it the way it is," she said, "They're too precious. You can't find this anywhere else, and I don't want to ruin the bag either." Haku sighed.

"That's fine with me." he said. At that moment, Chihiro suddenly noticed a look of disappointment in his face, and she sank down on her spot with a feeling of guiltiness overwhelming her. _Still, why is he so eager for me to eat it? They're just candies._

The wind began to pick up again. Haku glanced up at the pouring rain and then reached over to grab his umbrella. He unfolded it and held it over Chihiro's head, "I should take you back home," he said, holding out an offering hand to Chihiro. Chihiro's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"W-what? Now?" She exclaimed, "But weren't you going to take me to your _favorite place_? Whu can't we go home later?" Haku's shoulders slumped.

"No, now's not a good time," he replied, standing up from his spot and taking Chihiro by the wrist, "We have to go home. The weather is going to get worse if we stay longer. Hold my music box and get up." Without even waiting for her reply, he dropped the music box on Chihiro's lap. Grumbling with disappointment, Chihiro reluctantly closed the lid of the box and reached over to grab Haku's hand.

"I'll take you there next time," Haku said, holding the umbrella over her head as they walked, "When the time is right."

Chihiro nodded, at the same time wondering where Haku was even going to bring her in the first place. As they walked, she took several glances back and noticed a dirty forested road, leading deep into a wooded area. All Chihiro knew was that the forest just down the hill behind her backyard was someplace she had always considered mysterious—and oddly familiar. Realizing that Haku was trying to bring her there makes the forest's surroundings even more nostalgic for her. At that moment, Chihiro knew that Haku was trying to lead her somewhere that must have meant a lot to her in the past, but she had just forgotten about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, I have you all know that this story is about to come to a close! But it's pretty obvious already.<br>**

**It took a lot more chapters than I expected (Originally, I was going for only five, but now there's like fourteen. What?) **

**REEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWW!**

**The more reviews I have, the more determined I get to continue writing! :DDDDD  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoaaaa! Okay, so a majority of you probably thought I've died since I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have excuses for that! First off, I have a life and want to enjoy it the fullest-wait, actually that's a lie. I actually have been playing the newest Zelda game over and over again, because I'm that hardcore of a Zelda fan. I'm currently on my third round of the game after beating it two times before. So yeah...**

**ALSO! (: I just turned fifteen earlier in January! Oh yusss, I'm halfway to adulthood. **

**So after being full of boredom, I decided to go back on this story. I went back to read a few chapters, and let me tell you, my writing SUCKS! I know, you all think it's good, but my views on writing is so much different than five months ago, and I think I could have written a lot better than when I was fourteen. Lol**

**So yes I am STILL ALIVE and writing! And now after so many people wanting me to update, I have finally written this chapter and have now put this up! Yup, it's like a big weight on my shoulders have been lifted. You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to come up with a next chapter, because writer's block is a monster and likes to take over my mind whenever I want to write something. **

**Just a reminder: This is a filler chapter, so it might not be as plot inducing as my other chapters. Oh yeah, and another thing, because I think that my last chapters suck a little, I might edit those when I have the time to. I honestly think my writing has improved from back then, as well as my views on writing. **

**Anyways, enjoy the fifteenth installment of The Stranger Who Knows Me! Yes, it's been a long time, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 <span>

Chihiro was slightly flustered the moment she and Haku returned to the house, mainly because a walk in the rain was very thrilling, not to mention somewhat romantic.

It reminded her of the times when she and Machiko and Hanako would throw sleepover parties together and watch those cheesy chick flicks. Out of all of the scenes of the many movies they had watched together, her utmost favorite was that one scene when the two lovers would cling on to each other hand-in-hand, at the same time walking in the rain with no umbrella to protect them from the water, before finally having their first kiss in the middle of the street, their hair plastered onto their faces in a clumped, soggy mess and their clothes damp and wrinkled from the harsh weather. The lovers didn't care though, because it was their moment, and their love overcome the roaring rain that surrounding them in the dark of night.

Chihiro absolutely loved that scene, but it also reminded her how lonely she really was. For one thing, Hanako and Machiko have boyfriends already, and she's the only one out of all three of them who will probably remain single for the rest of her life until she dies cold and alone in her grave. And another thing, there was no way Chihiro would _ever_ meet a boy who would want to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. Because she was not charming—at least, Chihiro didn't think she was. Plus, all the boys she knew were jerks—all boys INCLUDING the one she was stuck at home with for God knows how long!

What a total brat that Haku was. Sure, Chihiro thought his appearance was very exotic and handsome (Not to mention those emerald green eyes of his were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They shined like they were actually made from precious jewels), but he still treated her like dirt whenever they would talk, like he was the prince and she was the servant. Sure, he may have apologized for his irritable behavior and his appalling sense of humor and he may have toned down a bit, but Chihiro wasn't sure if she actually wanted to be friends with such a strange boy, because he was still very unpredictable and his mood was like quick silver. She also barely knew him. Even if they had lived together for weeks now, there was something about him that kept Chihiro from actually getting along with him. She also found it a little uncomfortable that he usually keeps to himself. Most of his days were spent in utter quietness, and when he did spoke, it either left Chihiro frustrated or sad—and at rare times, _very_ happy.

There are other moments, however, when she found Haku strangely familiar, like she had met him somewhere before. He was oddly very mysterious. At times he would act like he positively despised her and at other times he behaves as if she was the light of his miserable life and that they have known each other since they were in diapers.

These draining thoughts finally made Chihiro realize something: _Who is he, really?_

That one puzzling question made her crane her neck towards Haku, who was now making his way towards the living room without making absolutely any sound. His hands were once again balled into fists like he was getting ready to punch someone. Though, Chihiro was quite accommodated with the way he curled his hands because it was obviously a habit he had whenever he walked, she noticed he was oddly stiffer than before, like he was irritated at something.

Chihiro, being the nosy curious creature she was, was just about to make her way towards the living room to demand what the heck was wrong with him, when suddenly she stopped as more puzzling things began to enter her mind. There were many questions she wanted to ask Haku. He had told her he had come from a secluded place far, far away, but was it a lie? Where he was really from? And why did he suddenly appear right in front of Chihiro, completely unconscious, when she was at the loneliest, most empty moment of her life?

It was as if he was an angel, come to take away the aching empty pain in her heart. When he was nice to her and not so anger inducing, Chihiro noticed, she couldn't help but find Haku very endearing. It was like he came just to make her feel better.

Still though, he was very mysterious. That fact left a dark chasm between him and Chihiro, preventing them from actually getting along. Sure they were (sort of) friends, but those random bursts of kindness, made her feel like, once again, she had known him all her life—in a mystifying, nostalgic way. That's right. He was mysterious to the point he seemed familiar.

Once more, that question that always finds its way into her mind echoed through her: _Why do I feel like I have known him all my life even though I have only known him for a couple weeks? _Chihiro was usually left infuriated with this thought though, because it was ALWAYS left unanswered. What a strange thing. It pissed her off.

Just when her angering, puzzling thoughts were beginning to boil the blood out of her, the soft-spoken but irritating voice of that one mysterious boy she had so many unanswered questions for suddenly called out for her attention. _Wow, way to make me even more pissed. Now that weirdo who gives me creepy feelings wants me to get him something. _After all, he was still a guest, and that meant Chihiro had to do what he demands her to do, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"What is it?" she exclaimed as she made her way towards the living room. She folded her arms across her chest and expected a big ridiculous lecture from him, only to find that Haku was curled up in the couch with his back faced her direction until he heard her coming through the open doorway. When he heard her, those shining pools of green flickered at her, and a deep frown creased his face.

Silence resumed for a moment as Haku and Chihiro flashed glares at one another, until finally a low growl emanated from Haku's throat, "What are you doing still standing there with your clothes still soaking wet from the rain?" Chihiro flinched at his sudden remark. Her scowl deepened, and in reply, so did Haku's.

"Don't give me that look, Chihiro…" he murmured, "Go change into something dry or you'll catch a cold. I don't want to be the one taking care of you when you're sick because _you're _supposed to be the one taking care of me. I don't want to switch positions because I like to be the one who has to sit and do nothing."

Way to make her feel even more pissed. Chihiro eyed down at him and was just about to yell him a fitful of words that she had been carrying in her throat for a while now, only to be stopped by a threatening flash from Haku. Her face reddened in pure fury upon seeing his expression, and she proceeded to stomp her way upstairs to her bedroom. If she didn't change into something dry, she wouldn't hear the end of it for disobeying him.

The moment she locked herself into her room and began to change, Chihiro mumbled to herself. Haku was still drenched from the rain, but did he change into something dry? No! And then he tells Chihiro that she would catch a cold if she remained in her wet clothes? How utterly ridiculous. He was pretty much contradicting himself. Shouldn't he be more worried about his own health and not her own?

As Chihiro reapplied her ponytail, she scoffed at her own reflection in the mirror. Why the heck did they take a walk in the rain anyway? Haku wanted to take her to some shady forested area in her neighborhood, which was something that she absolutely thought was silly (Not to mention a little bit creepy, in her opinion). But all she could think on their way back home was how romantic a walk in the rain could be. Though, Haku and romantic do not fit in the same sentence, and instead of a lovely stroll in the rain as Chihiro had always dreamed of experiencing with her future husband like in her favorite scene in that one chick flick, she instead had an awkward most embarrassing time with someone she absolutely couldn't stand. What an idiot he was. And then afterwards she was soaking wet from the useless adventure, and now Haku was angry for no apparent reason. If only he would speak up now and then. Why was he so introverted?

Just after she was done changing, Chihiro heard a rough knocking at the door. The loud pounding startled her at first, but then she realized it was Haku, and then once again she felt angry all over again.

"Hey," his voice was louder and more demanding than usual, as if all of the frustrated feelings he had inside of him were finally beginning to explode out of him, "Are you done changing?"

"Of course I am you big moron," Chihiro retorted. Not to mention that that attitude of his and that question he had asked was a little bit rude.

"Good," Haku says. Underneath the crack on her door, Chihiro could see his shadow looming behind it, "Bring me my other pair of clothes—my second set that I brought with me. I need to change too." No 'please' and 'thank you', was something that Chihiro was quite used to already, and she watched in silence as the shadow disappeared and made its way down the stairs.

When she was sure he had gone back to the living room again, Chihiro sighed and left her bedroom. When she had obtained the second pair of those strange clothes he had brought with him from wherever he had come from in the laundry bin, she began to make her way to that one place in the house Haku had somehow made his fortress, only to be stopped by the sudden ringing of the house phone.

Puzzled, Chihiro glanced at the caller ID of whoever was calling. She decided that she was too impatient right now to wait till she found out who it was and picked up the phone anyway, "Hello? Who is this?" she asked, almost demanded. She was surprised to hear Hanako's voice. It had been a while since she had ever spoken to one of her closest friends, and the fact that Hanako was sobbing through the phone made her even more anxious than before.

"Chihiro? Is that you?" Hanako asked. The sobbing had died down to a soft whimper. "I-I need to talk to you. I'm right in front of your house." Chihiro frowned. Why did Hanako sound so distressed, and why would she be wandering around her house at such bad weather? The rain just wouldn't stop pouring, and Chihiro could hear a distant thundering.

"Talk to me? About what?" she peered down the railing of the staircase to catch a glimpse of Haku. His eyes were fixed to the window, as if he noticed someone walking there. His face was unmoving like stone, and he just stood there like he was going to give Hanako a good yell in the face if she ever came closer to the front door.

The only reply Chihiro got was a racking sob, which was a good enough reply for her to trot down the stairs and open the door for her distraught friend. Just as she had expected, Hanako stumbled into the hallway. Her feet were drenched from the forming puddle outside, but luckily the umbrella she used had concealed her from the rest of the pouring rain. Nonetheless, Chihiro yanked a towel she had brought with her (She had meant to bring it for Haku along with his clothes) and draped it around her friend. Behind the two girls, Haku stood in the corner, his eyes wide with curiosity and a bit of exasperation.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hanako," Chihiro said softly, at the same time handing Haku the dry clothes. She watched with a big disapproving frown on her face as he made his way to the bathroom to change. As he locked the door, she turned around to face her friend again and sighed, "Did you and Toshio break up?" She didn't need a yes or a no answer to prove herself that she was right. It was written all over Hanako's face. Nonetheless, she waited as Hanako nodded her reply to her.

"I see." Was all Chihiro could say at the moment. Her mind kept on wandering to different places. Honestly, she thought. Hanako stopped by at the wrong time. She and Haku weren't at good terms right now. Both were frustrated with one another for no reason at all, and now Hanako had to come along and make things even more awkward than before.

Even though she felt like _she_ was the one who needed the comfort, Chihiro didn't want to look like a bad friend to Hanako especially since they haven't spoken to each other in a while. Ever since Haku came, things were a little bit rough for Chihiro and her two best friends' relationships, and since Hanako came all the way here to vent to her about how she and her boyfriend had broken up, it was a rare opportunity to fix the dying relationship she had with her childhood friend.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," Chihiro forced the words out of her throat. She didn't feel like comforting anyone right now. It was heartless, but she felt so angry with Haku at the moment that she didn't want to put her arms around anyone and assure them that everything is all right—because after all, for her, things were definitely not going well right now. A tight-lipped smile raised itself on Chihiro's face, but as fast as it was, she dropped it and sighed, "I guess we're both not happy right now, are we?" Hanako's tear drenched face tilted to look up at her. Her eyes were dry and red.

"Y-you're not happy either Chihiro?" she sniffed. Chihiro hesitated a little, but she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm really not in the best mood today," she mumbled. Gesturing to the living room, Chihiro once again forced a reassuring smile on her face, "Come here and sit down on the couch. You can tell me everything that happened, if that's all you need to do." Wiping away the excess tears on her face, Hanako nodded and stumbled towards the living room, where she and Chihiro sat side by side in a comfortable talking position.

For the next half an hour or so, Chihiro listened in all her reluctances to listen, as her friend began to drone on about how she and Izumi just didn't work out together. No matter how distracted she was with her own problems, Chihiro was forced to stay with her grieving friend. And the longer she stayed, the more she learned about how last week she and Izumi had several small ridiculous arguments, until finally they had a big fight. Hanako continued on about how she eventually found out Izumi had cheated on her with Akane (The most popular girl in school) the day they had fought, and that that was the cutting line for her. She ended the relationship, and didn't feel like speaking to anyone for days, until now.

"I just had to vent to you, Chihiro," Hanako folded her lips together and sighed, "I-I know we haven't been really getting along lately and we fought about…you not hanging around with us as often as you used to, but now I just realized you're one of my best friends and that I was selfish and stupid for making up such assumptions between you and…" her face blushed as she made eye contact with the boy looming behind them. Chihiro made an attempt to shift herself away from Haku, who came by to stand behind the couch right next to her. _Oh gosh, _she thought. _This is soooo embarrassing…why did he have to come and poke his nose in the wrong moment?_

"I understand perfectly, Hanako. You don't need to explain about…yeah…" Chihiro laughed and tugged nervously at the material of her shirt, "I'm glad we get to talk after forever. Remember, we're still friends after through all this. Don't worry, you'll find someone more worthy eventually. Don't worry about Izumi and Akane."

"You two are still growing you know," Haku piped in, "Don't worry yourself on your love life. There will be a time to worry about that, but definitely not now. Instead, focus on more important things, like keeping strong friendships and accomplishing school." His soft, reassuring voice was calmer and more soothing than Chihiro's, and it embarrassed her even more at the fact that he decided to walk in on the conversation. Gosh, he was so annoying.

It seemed as if Hanako was more calmed at Haku's words than Chihiro's. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Haku's face. Instead of a stony expression he had held earlier, it was filled with pure niceness—it always was whenever he was in the company of other people besides Chihiro. It was something that made her even angrier with him. What a jerk.

"Thank you so much, Haku!" she exclaimed. Her voice was more uplifted than before, and she smiled widely, "I feel so much better now, thanks to you and Chihiro!" Haku bowed in a polite manner, before turning his back on Chihiro and Hanako.

"I'm going to make some tea. It's awfully cold in here," he says. Chihiro scowled up at Haku. She could see right through his little attitude. He was just being nice because a friend was here, and he wanted to keep a reputation of being a good guy towards people outside of the home. Why did he have to act so mean when it was just him and Chihiro alone in the house? How irritating.

"You know," Hanako had eyed Haku until he disappeared in the corridor, as if she was endeared by his charming manners, but now her attention was fixed on the miserable girl sitting beside her with the glummest expression on her face, "You have a really good guy on your hands, Chihiro."

Chihiro scoffed, "Are you kidding me?" she grumbled, "He's the meanest jerk I've ever met. He treats me like dirt when no one is around." Hanako frowned and shook her head in disapproval.

"You're so shallow, you know that?" she rolled her eyes and smirked, "I bet he's just a jerk because he cares about you. Haven't you ever thought of that? You should have seen the way he was eyeing you earlier when he came by to listen on our conversation. It was like you two are a couple and cared for one another." Hanako giggled at what she had said. She laughed even more when Chihiro's face began to sear red with humiliation. She clearly didn't like what her friend had told her.

"Haku is so mysterious and unpredictable. There's no way I'd ever hook up with him. He's so weird. Stop making up such assumptions!" she snapped.

_There is no way Haku and I will ever get along, no matter what! _

* * *

><p><strong>So was it worth the wait everyone? I hope it was.<strong>

**I actually kind of rushed at the end. Also I didn't revise this chapter because I was in such a rush, but I think it's pretty good for someone who just typed their way through, right?  
><strong>

**More chapters will be up soon. I might not update as much as I used to though (Remember when I would update super fast? Yeah...), and I'm sorry about that, but please be patient and I will give you all another chapter! **

**Oh and that one girl I had mentioned in Chapter 6 and in this chapter (Akane)? Yeah. I'm thinking of giving her an annoying role in the next few chapters to come. Look forward to that! I wanna try to make it as amusing and irritating as possible!**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, BUT I HOPE I STILL HAVE READERS! lololol  
><strong>


	16. Disappointing Author's Note

Disappointing Author's Note

**So a lot of people are probably clicking on this and thinking that it's another chapter, but noooo it's not. Sorry to disappoint you. This is something that I need to get off of my chest. **

**You know, guys, I haven't really been that honest with you the past few months I haven't updated. You see, the main reason why I wasn't updating was, well, cause, I lost interest in the story. **

**Yup. I said those words all readers dread. I just simply lost interest in the story. **

**I'm pretty sure you guys were feeling a little drained with the story too. Don't deny you didn't. I'm a little sad, really, because this was my first fanfic and getting over 100+ reviews is like one of the biggest gifts a new user of this website could offer, so THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It makes me sooo happy! **

**So anyway, I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of people disappointed to see this author's note (Oooor probably just don't care). But hey, time passes, life happens, people change in short months. I may have been obsessed with Spirited Away months ago, but now I just lost my imagination for the story and want to write something else. Oh yeah, and I'm also sick of the story. I told some of you guys that I will never abandon this story, but…well…I think it's about time this story comes to a close. No matter how much I tried to continue writing it, it just doesn't seem to progress. I bet some of you have probably noticed that too, that the story doesn't seem to be going anywhere.**

**I bet a lot of you are probably gonna hate on me for this, but I have my reasons. I looked back at my chapters after my fifteenth installment, and I realized that the story was confusing and it wasn't progressing as good I wanted it to and it left a lot of people hanging. I could have made it shorter than it is now—and more enjoyable. **

**Thanks for reading this story, even though it didn't seem to be going anywhere. 100+ reviews were like a big birthday present for me! **

**If I am going to get any hateful reviews because of this author's note, I have no need for them and you are just wasting your time. I do not want to deal with people I don't even know in real life.  
><strong>

**Haha, wow I'm a complete loser for abandoning a story just like that. There MIGHT be a time when I come back to this fic, but for now, I'm going to be writing a different one. If you have the time to, look forward to that one (Especially if you're a diehard Zelda fan like me! *hint hint*) **


End file.
